sonambulos
by n.isabel.hale
Summary: al internado Twlight llegan los Cullen y los Hale, los Cullen tienen un secreto que les hara pasar las mas locas aventuras entre las constantes peleas de rosalie y jasper Hale. Plis entren xd
1. el primer dia

**sonambulos: un nuevo año comienza en el internado twilight, y sinco nuevos alumnos llegan los hale y los cullen, bella swan compartira habitacion con las chicas, ¿que pasara cuando alice diga su secreto? y que ira a pasar en las noches, ademas de constates peleas de parte de rosalie y jasper, si lo se soy muy mala esto de los sumarys**

**h****ola a todos los que lean este fic solo quieros decir que solo tengo 13 años y es el primero que escribo asi que por favor no sean tan duros**

**los quiero cuidense**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

**El primer día.**

**Bella POV**

Hoy comenzaba otro año en uno de los internados más famosos de Seattle, el internado Twilight yo ya había estudiado ahí porque mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados y viajaban mucho.

Cuando entré, recordé a mis amigas las cuales las habían mudado de colegio, me dirigí a la oficina a buscar mi horario y las llaves de mi habitación, entre a mi habitación en el edificio de los estudiantes de 4 año, era más grande que la del año anterior, ya que estas eran de tres habitaciones, entré en una de ellas y comencé a acomodar mis cosas, luego fui a la sala a esperar a mis compañeras.

**Edward POV**

Este año comenzábamos clases en otro colegio porque a mi padre lo habían trasladado de Forks para Seattle y a mis hermanos y a mi nos había inscrito en uno de los internados más famosos de ahí, entramos y nos fuimos al registro en donde nos dieron el horario de clases, las llaves de las habitaciones y un mapa del lugar.

¡Genial! Edward quedamos juntos– me dijo mi hermano Emmett, un chico alto musculoso de 18 años, con el cabello negro y los ojos grises

Yo no se con quien quede– Dijo mi melliza Alice, una chica baja como de aproximadamente 1.55 de estatura que compartía conmigo la edad de 17 años, con facciones de duende y los ojos verdes como los míos.

Eso es malo muy malo– Dije recordando la ultima vez que había pasado algo así.

Si, bueno chicos voy a tener que hablar con mi compañera sobre eso, me voy los veo luego– se despidió Alice y se fue por el pasillo.

Vamos Emmett –dije y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

**Alice POV**

Después de hablar con mis hermanos me dirigí a mi habitación, pensaba que iba a estar con ellos pero no, estaba en una habitación aparte con otras compañeras. Cuando abrí la puerta una de mis compañeras ya estaba allí leyendo una revista, era muy bonita tenia el cabello castaño por la cintura y unos ojos color chocolate.

Hola, tu eres mi compañera ¿cierto?– le dije.

Si, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, dime Bella por favor– me dijo, mientras se levantaba y se me acercaba.

Yo soy Alice Cullen– le respondí mientras le daba un abrazo.

Y ¿eres nueva aquí?– me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.

Si, me mude con mi familia de Forks y vine aquí con mis dos hermanos ¿y tu?

Yo tengo ya varios años en este colegio porque mis padres siempre están viajando y era incomodo para ellos dejarme sola por que no podía faltar a clases.

Bueno ya que somos compañeras creo que tengo que contarte algo– le dije.

¿Qué cosa Alice?

Bella te voy a decir a ti pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿si?

Si Alice ¿Qué pasa?

Bella es que yo soy sonámbula– le dije esperando su reacción.

¿Qué?– pregunto confundida.

Soy sonámbula, es algo hereditario que yo y mis hermanos tenemos te lo digo para que no te asustes si me paro a medianoche.

Esta bien Alice tranquila.

**Rosalie POV**

Hoy comenzábamos en el internado Twilight, yo no quería, ya que era un internado eso era algo insoportable y no iba a poder ver a mis amigas del otro colegio, pero que más se hace cuando tus padres así lo deciden, ellos eran unas personas casi desconocidas para mi ya que muy poco estaban con nosotros, de mis 18 años creo que habían estado con nosotros 2 o 3 navidades y menos de 5 cumpleaños, no eran malos padres eran muy amables pero no tenían tiempo para nosotros.

Vinimos mi hermano y yo desde Jacksonville, antes de eso vivimos en Forks y antes de eso en otro sitio, no recuerdo haber vivido más de 1 año en una sola ciudad ya que mis padres se mudaban por que decían que era mejor sitio para nosotros y al final volvían a cambiar.

Al llegar al instituto estacione mi BMW al lado el Mercedes de mi hermano, me baje del carro y alcance a mi hermano que ya estaba camino a la academia. Al llegar a la oficina de identificación nos dieron todo lo que necesitábamos y nos volvimos a los coches a sacar nuestras cosas.

¿Por qué tan molesta Rosalie?– me pregunto mi hermano, él era una persona muy tranquila todo lo contrario a mi pero si teníamos una cosa en común cuando nos molestábamos nos molestábamos, claro que yo me molestaba mucho antes que él.

Ahí Jasper sabes tan bien como yo por que estoy molesta– le dije lo más molesta que pude.

Ya, por el internado ¿no es cierto?

Si

Mira hermanita si te sigues estresando de esa manera te van a salir arrugas– me dijo para molestarme mientras se iba por su camino para irse a su habitación, no lo pude evitar agarre lo primero que vi, que por cierto era mi cepillo de peinar, y se lo tire dándole justo en la cabeza.

¡Oye! te pasaste, olvídate de tu cepillo de peinar– me grito mientras lo recogía y abría la puerta de edificio.

¡JASPER! DEVUELMELO– le grite lo más alto que pude, estaba muy molesta.

NO– me dijo y entro al edificio.

¡Genial! Simplemente genial, ahora no tenia cepillo de peinar y tenia el humor mucho peor que hace 5 minutos, saque mi maleta y me dirigí a mi habitación, al llegar ya mis dos compañeras estaban ahí.

Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale– Dije para no ser descortés aunque lo que quería era salir de la habitación e ir a matar a mi hermano.

Hola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen– me dijo una de ellas era bajita como de aproximadamente 1.55 de estatura, con facciones de duende y los ojos verdes– y ella es Bella Swan– esta era una chica algo flaca, estatura promedio, con unos ojos marrones y un cabello del mismo color que le llegaba a la cintura.

Un gusto conocerlas– le dije mientras les daba la mano– Discúlpenme que las deje pero me siento un poco mal, me voy a mi habitación– me sentía muy mal me dolía mucho la cabeza seguro porque a mi hermano también le dolía, estúpido gemelo, y además me sentía algo mareada, me tire en la cama y me quede dormida en muy poco tiempo.

**Edward POV**

Llegamos, nos instalamos y nos quedamos en la sala esperando a nuestro otro compañero, al rato se abrió la puerta y entro un muchacho rubio de ojos azules sobándose la cabeza con las maletas en una mano y con un cepillo de peinar en la otra.

Estúpida Rosalie– dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, al parecer estaba muy molesto y no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Hola– lo salude en voz baja y este se voltio sorprendido.

Disculpen, hola, no me había dado cuenta de que ustedes estaban aquí, me llamo Jasper Hale es un gusto– dijo mientras nos daba la mano.

El gusto es nuestro, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y el es mi hermano Emmett.

Lo siento por mi actitud es que acabo de discutir con mi melliza– me explicó a mi, ya que Emmett estaba en otro mundo, el mundo de los video juegos para ser preciso.

¿Melliza?– pregunte.

Si, melliza mi infierno personal– me respondió.

Bueno, eso es una coincidencia porque yo también tengo una melliza, aunque esta no es para mi tanto como un infierno personal es muy pequeña para eso, pero si es un fastidio– le dije y el se puso a reír, me caía bien.

Bueno entonces me entiendes–dijo Jasper mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Y para ser precisos ¿que te hizo?

Me arrojo su cepillo de peinar y lo peor de todo es que cuando se molesta tiene una puntería tan buena que me lo pegó en el medio de la cabeza– ahora era mi turno de reír pero se me estaba pasando algo por alto.

Por cierto Jasper, tengo que decirte algo.

¿Qué cosa?

Bueno ya que eres nuestro compañero tienes creo que saber que somos sonámbulos, para que no te mueras del susto en la noche– le expliqué.

¡Genial! Esto no me lo esperaba–se acerco y se sentó en el sillón de al lado– y dime ¿Qué tantas cosas han hecho dormidos?

Bueno, una vez nos arreglamos como para salir y con mi hermana, que por cierto también es sonámbula, nos montamos al carro y cuando iba a arrancar me di cuenta de que no tenia las llaves nos bajamos y nos acostamos otra vez– el chico estaba que se moría de la risa.

Y ¿Cómo saben que hacen si están dormidos?– pregunto cuando controlo la risa.

Bueno, nuestro padre ante el evidente peligro colocó cámaras por toda la casa y alarmas por si cruzábamos la puerta del frente o la de atrás, además cierran la puerta del garaje y esconden las llaves de los autos– estaba algo sorprendido se le notaba en la cara.

Edward ¿te acuerdas de la vez que hicimos el desayuno?– me pregunto Emmett, que no se cuando se despego del nintendo.

Esa fue buena, Hicimos panques, tortillas, jugos, preparamos la mesa, pusimos mantequilla, mermeladas, de todo y nos fuimos a acostar, al despertar y ver la mesa preparada lo que hicimos fue comer porque pensamos que nuestros padres lo habían hecho, cuando mi madre llego nos agradeció por hacer el desayuno y nosotros no sabíamos de que hablaba.

Si eso fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que éramos sonámbulos porque antes de esto habían pasado cosas insignificantes como mover cosas de su lugar o algo así– dijo Emmett.

Así estuvimos conversando un largo rato contando muchas de las cosas que nos habían pasado y Jasper muriéndose de la risa.

Que gracioso, bueno chicos me voy a acostar porque ya es tarde y mañana hay clases– Dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde hasta que él lo dijo, vi hacia la ventana y ya había oscurecido, después se me ocurrió ver el reloj de la pared y eran las 10:30 pm así que me fui a acostar y Emmett hizo lo mismo, mañana seria un día muy largo.

* * *

espero que les alla gustado y les recomiendo que dejen reviews.

bye... nos leemos


	2. peleas

****

aqui les va el segundo capitulo, disfrutenlo y espero se diviertan

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Peleas.**

**Bella POV**

Después de la llegada de Rosalie nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde, luego nos fuimos a acostar y le di gracias al cielo cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que Alice no había echo acto de sonambulismo, me arregle y salí de mi cuarto para ver que las chicas estaban en la sala conversando al parecer Rosalie estaba de mejor humor.

Buenos días chicas– las salude.

Buenos días Bella – me contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Y Rosalie ¿Cómo te sientes?– le pregunte recordando que ella ayer se sentía mal.

Ya estoy bien Bella gracias por preocuparte– era muy amable, lo que paso fue que ayer estaba de mal humor.

Y que les parece si vamos al comedor, porque no quiero cocinar– les dije.

Si mejor así– contestaron y nos fuimos al comedor.

Cuando llegamos era un poco temprano y no había mucha gente tomamos nuestras bandejas y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía que conseguimos, al frente de nuestra mesa había una en la cual habían tres chicos: uno parecido a Alice pero este tenía el cabello cobrizo, otro tenia el pelo negro, era muy musculoso y tenia los ojos grises y el otro era el clon de Rosalie en hombre, al rato de estar ahí sentadas ellos se levantaron, llevaron sus bandejas y se sentaron con nosotros menos el clon de Rosalie que se fue.

Hola Hermanos –los saludo Alice.

Hola Hermanita ¿que tal?– le pregunto el chico de pelo cobrizo.

Todo bien, chicos les presento a mis amigas y compañeras de cuarto Bella Swan y Rosalie Hale– les dijo señalándonos con la mano– chicas, ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Emmett– dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos.

Un gusto– nos dijeron.

Tú debes de ser la hermana de Jasper ¿verdad?– le pregunto Edward a Rosalie.

Si ese cretino es mi hermano gracias por nombrármelo– dijo esta y se fue, ya se porque estaba molesta ayer.

No fue mi intensión hacer molestar a tu amiga Alice– se disculpo Edward.

No es nada, tu no lo sabias– le contesto mi amiga y de repente Edward se echo a reír y todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco.

Edward ¿de que te ríes?– le pregunto Emmett.

Es que recordé que Jasper cuando entro a la habitación ayer se estaba sobando la cabeza y cuando le pregunte porque me respondió que su hermana le había golpeado la cabeza con el cepillo, que por cierto lo llevaba en la mano– explico y todos nos reímos con el.

Eso explica porque Rosalie estaba tan molesta ayer y porque me pidió prestado el cepillo de peinar esta mañana– dijo Alice y solo ayudo a que nos riéramos más.

Bueno andando ó vamos a llegar tarde el primer día de clases– dijo Edward y todos nos fuimos a clases.

**Jasper POV**

Al despertar la mañana siguiente ya no me dolía la cabeza me fui al baño tome una ducha y me arregle para ir a clases al salir del cuarto vi que Emmett estaba viendo un partido de beisbol, claro si se le puede decir viendo estando con los ojos cerrados, me senté al lado en el mueble y me puse a rayar en la hoja de atrás de uno de mis cuaderno.

Hola Jasper– me dijo Emmett de repente haciendo que me asustara.

Ho… hola– dije, no esperaba eso.

Sabes me caes bien– dijo.

Gracias– no sabía que hacer, lo que hice fue contestarle.

Bueno es hora de dormir, Adiós– dijo, apagó el televisor y se fue a su habitación.

Yo me quede ahí paralizado no sabia que los sonámbulos eran capaces hasta de mantener una conversación, al rato salió Edward de su cuarto y menos mal este si estaba despierto iba a tener que acostumbrarme a eso del sonambulismo.

Buenos días Jasper, ¿Emmett todavía no se a despertado?– me pregunto.

Creo que no, aunque acaba de terminar de ver un partido de beisbol– Dije e hice comillas con los dedos cuando dije "ver" para que Edward me entendiera y este se echo a reír.

Bueno voy a despertarlo, tiene el sueño algo pesado– me dijo y entro en la habitación de su hermano.

Apenas Edward entró en esa habitación se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, golpes, gruñidos y de todo, por lo que estuve apunto de entrar pero en ese momento salió Edward y Emmett 5 pasos atrás.

¿Nos vamos a desayunar?– pregunto Edward.

Si, vamos– dije todavía medio asustado y salimos de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos al comedor no había casi nadie agarramos una bandeja cada uno y nos sentamos en una mesa, poco a poco el comedor se fui llenando, y cuando mire hacia la mesa de lado lo primero que vi fue a mi hermana que estaba sentada con otras dos chicas, una parecida a Edward por lo que supuse que era su hermana era muy bonita y la otra era una chica de estatura promedio con los ojos marrones y los cabellos de igual color.

Edward ¿esa es tu hermana?– dije señalando hacia la mesa.

Si– me contesto– vamos para que la conozcas.

Sera otro día porque yo no me voy a arruinar este tan temprano, pero vayan ustedes- respondí, no quería saber nada de Rosalie.

Bueno, Jasper nos vemos al almuerzo– nos levantamos y nos fuimos a llevar las bandejas, luego ellos se fueron para la mesa de las chicas y yo me fui a la biblioteca ya que tenia esas primeras horas libres.

**Rosalie POV**

Gracias a Dios que mi hermano siguió su camino porque no quería verlo pero no todo es como se quiere lo iba a tener que enfrentar para pedirle que me diera mi cepillo, después de salir del comedor me fui a mi primera clase cuando entre no había llegado nadie, aunque nunca había visto a un hombre tan puntual como ese profesor segundos después de que entre, entro el.

Buenos días– le dije al profesor.

Buenos días, hermosa– dijo él mientras dejaba sus cosas y se acercaba a donde yo estaba.

Y dime hermosa ¿Cómo quieres pasar esta clase con todo tu esfuerzo o como otras que simplemente me dan un poco de lo que tienen?– mientras me agarraba con su mano la cara.

¡Déjame!– dije mientras retiraba su mano de mi cara y me paraba para irme.

¿A donde crees que vas?– me dijo mientras me agarraba por el brazo y me trataba de besar.

Lejos de usted– no se como me solté de su agarre y salí del salón.

Estaba al borde de las lagrimas necesitaba apoyo y sabía que había una sola persona en el mundo que me podía consolar, a pesar de lo mucho que peleábamos siempre fuimos apoyo el uno al otro ya que ni mamá, ni papá lo fueron nunca. Saque el teléfono y marque su número y me contesto rápidamente, si lo llamaba era por algo importante él lo sabía.

Hola– dije con la voz llorosa.

Rosalie ¿que pasa?– me pregunto alarmado.

Después te cuento ¿Dónde estas?

En la biblioteca te espero afuera– el ya sabía que yo lo estaba buscando.

Me fui rápidamente hacia allá esperando no toparme con alguien conocido, al llegar a la biblioteca él me estaba esperando en la puerta como lo había dicho, corrí hacia el y lo abrace mientras descargaba lagrimas en su camisa la cual quedo empapada.

¿Qué fue lo que paso hermanita?– me pregunto cuando yo estaba mejor.

Le conté lo que paso entre lágrimas y Jasper estuvo a punto de ir con el profesor para romperle la cara, pero yo lo detuve.

No hagas nada hermano, no quiero que por mi culpa te metas en problemas.

Rosalie entiende no puedo dejar esto así, por lo menos hay que denunciárselo al director, esto no puede quedar así– Estaba muy alterado y todo por mi culpa.

Jasper primero cálmate y no hay problema vamos a decirle al director y ya– le dije.

Bueno esta bien, vamos– me contesto y nos fuimos camino a la dirección.

**Edward POV**

Salimos del comedor y caminamos hacia las clases que eran todas cercas, nos metimos por el pasillo que lleva a la biblioteca porque era el camino más rápido y ¿con que nos conseguimos en la puerta de la biblioteca? Bueno, con los hermanitos Hale abrazados.

Eso es imposible díganme que yo no soy la única que lo veo– dijo Alice ya que nos detuvimos por que nos quedamos en shock.

Yo también lo veo no creo que sea una alucinación– le respondí.

Bueno ¿y estos dos no estaban en guerra o algo así?– pregunto Emmett.

Bueno parece que la guerra termino y ahora hay paz– respondí.

Estuvieron así por casi cinco minutos luego Rosalie le dijo algo, Jasper se altero y comenzó a caminar Rosalie le detuvo, luego discutieron algo y se fueron juntos.

Son bipolares– dijo Bella.

Ya lo creo– respondimos los demás al unisonó.

Bueno vamos a clases que vamos a llegar tarde sino llegamos en dos minutos– dijo Emmett mirando su reloj.

¡CORRAN!– grito Alice y todos comenzamos a correr para llegar temprano a clases.

Llegamos justo a tiempo a clases el profesor entro detrás de nosotros, esta clase la tenia con Alice era matemáticas, estuvimos casi toda la mañana en esta clase y no supe más nada de que paso ni con Rosalie, ni con Jasper. Cuando entramos en el comedor nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa y estuvimos echando broma un buen rato luego nos estábamos levantando cuando vimos entrar a Rosalie agarrar un refresco y salir, nosotros la seguimos para preguntarle que paso, pero no habíamos terminado de cruzar la puerta del comedor cuando se escucharon los gritos.

Jasper Hale me puedes hacer el favor de devolverme mi cepillo– le grito Rosalie a Jasper.

No, no te lo voy a devolver porque me atacaste con el.

Mira necesito mi cepillo para poder peinarme el cabello.

Bueno consíguete otra manera de peinarte porque no te lo voy a dar– Jasper estaba furioso.

JASPER DAME MI CEPILLO.

NO.

SI.

NO.

SI.

NO.

SI.

NO.

JASPER ERES UN IDIOTA– le grito Rosalie.

CREEME ROSALIE LO QUE TU ERES NO SE DEFINE CON PALABRAS.

Lo que hizo Rosalie me sorprendió le vacio todo el refresco a Jasper en la cabeza y como rose no había bebido nada lo mojo por completo hasta la ropa.

ESTUPIDA.

IDIOTA.

SI ME DAÑASTE EL CELULAR ME LA VAS A PAGAR.

SI CLARO COMO TU DIGAS.

ROSALIE ESTOY HABLANDO ENSERIO– Jasper tenia la cara de Rosalie aguantada de tal manera que le obligaba a mirarlo a la cara.

ROSALIE ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR– fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse con rumbo a los dormitorios, mientras que Rosalie se fue hacia afuera del edificio hacia los jardines.

Definitivamente son bipolares– dijo Bella cuando entro en si.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo– le respondí.

Luego de eso nos fuimos a la habitación, Emmett y yo para ver si Jasper estaba allí, mientras que las chicas se fueron en busca de Rosalie. Cuando llegamos a la habitación lo primero que vimos fue el letrero de no molestar en la puerta de Jasper, había puesto algo de música bastante suave solo para él, a pesar de todo era música tranquila, relajante era un instrumental, por lo que decidimos mejor no molestar, nos fuimos a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea, estuvimos ahí hasta bastante tarde, luego subimos otra vez a la habitación y todo seguía completamente igual creo que hasta la música seguía en el mismo lugar, Emmett y yo cenamos algo y de repente tocaron la puerta haciendo que nos echáramos un buen susto, me pare y fui hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí había estaba un hombre alto uniformado como de cartero.

Buenas noches, traigo un paquete para Edward y Emmett Cullen– me dijo.

Yo soy Edward Cullen– le conteste.

Bueno firme aquí– me extendió una hoja que firme y me entrego una caja.

Fui al sillón y coloque la caja al lado de Emmett este se acerco y entre los dos lo abrimos, eran unos trajes de pirata que habíamos mandado a hacer para la fiesta de Halloween.

¡Genial! Por fin llegaron– grito Emmett.

Emmett agarro su traje y se metió en su habitación para salir un rato después con su traje puesto, se veía muy bien tenia una camisa, un pantalón largo desgastado, chaleco de pirata y un sombrero, todo al estilo los piratas del Caribe, vi mi traje era algo parecido pero no idéntico, con pequeñas diferencias además del tamaño.

Este traje es genial, vamos a lucir muy bien en la fiesta– Emmett estaba muy emocionado.

Si están muy buenos, va a ser genial– le conteste.

Luego se fue a cambiar otra vez y salió para retarme, jugamos hasta bastante tarde pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos Jasper ni se asomo, no se escucho nada de esa habitación en ningún momento excepto la música, cuando el sueño me venció me fui a acostar y creo que Emmett hizo lo mismo me metí entre las cobijas, sin ni siquiera cambiarme de ropa y me dormí rápidamente.

**Bella POV**

Luego de la pelea nos fuimos en busca de Rosalie que se había ido hacia los jardines, cuando la conseguimos estaba muy molesta, golpeando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Rosalie cálmate– le dije cuando estábamos más cerca.

Es que no puedo, el imbécil de mi hermano siempre tiene que arruinar todo– Rosalie estaba muy molesta, se veía que era muy perceptible a ponerse brava.

Rosalie tranquilízate, vamos a la habitación, tomate una ducha y relájate.

Bueno esta bien vamos no voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo molesta por algo que ya paso– contesto Rosalie mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación.

Al llegar Rosalie se tomo una larga ducha y luego salió y estuvo hablando con nosotros un largo rato. Nos fuimos a dormir temprano ya que estábamos muy cansadas, tome una ducha para relajarme y me puse mi pijama preferida que era una con un short y una camiseta todo de color azul, me acosté revise mi correo y mis madre había dejado uno para preguntarme como iba todo, le conteste diciéndole todo lo que había pasado, mis nuevas compañeras, todos las peleas de Jasper y Rosalie, lo único que no le conté fue lo del sonambulismo ya que Alice me había dicho que era un secreto. Cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer, me fui a acostar, pero no pude dormir, así que me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado con exactitud hasta que el sueño me venció.

* * *

bueno espero les alla gustado, por cierto el tercer captitulo se llamara noche sonambula asi que ya veremos que pasa.

como ya saben deben dejar su respectivo review para yo poder subir el capitulo

bye... nos leemos luego


	3. noche sonambula

**bueno aqui traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Noche sonámbula **

**Jasper POV**

Después de que Rosalie me empapara de refresco me fui a la habitación, tome una ducha, coloque un letrero en la puerta para que no me molestaran y me acosté en mi cama a escuchar música, al rato de estar ahí oí que los chicos entraron, llegaron a mi puerta pero no tocaron en cambio lo que hicieron fue irse, después de un rato de estar allí me quede dormido, de repente se oyó un ruido muy fuerte que me despertó vi mi reloj y era la 1 de la madrugada , me pare y fui a asomarme para ver que había pasado, cuando abrí la puerta vi a Edward y a Emmett vestidos de piratas ¿de donde habían sacado los trajes?, con música de los piratas del Caribe al parecer estaban viendo la película y unos cuchillos en la mano.

-¡Ataquen!– dijo Emmett de repente señalando hacia donde yo estaba– ¡y Que no se escape!

-¡Si Señor!– contesto Edward mientras venia hacia donde yo estaba.

Lo único que pude hacer fue pegar un grito, cuando Edward estaba a punto de golpearme con el cuchillo, fue cuando reaccione y me moví pero fue demasiado tarde, me asesto un golpe en el brazo haciendo un corte algo profundo al cual no le preste mucha atención ya que Edward intentaba atacarme otra vez, no se como corrí, me metí en el baño y le puse seguro.

-¡Retirada!– grito Emmett casi a la media hora.

Abrí la puerta un poco para ver como se cerraban las puertas de Edward y de Emmett, esos estaban sonámbulos, fue en ese momento que me acorde de la herida, me pare para lavarme el brazo, había botado mucha sangre pero ya estaba mejor, me cure con el botiquín y me puse una venda luego me fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con seguro, por si acaso, y me acosté a ver si podía dormir y lo hice al rato.

**Bella POV**

Me despertaron unos toques en la puerta, la abrí y del otro lado estaba Alice vestida con su pijama y con los ojos cerrados.

-Bella no puedo dormir– ¡que ironía!

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?– pregunte adormilada.

-Bella vamos a hacer algo para que me de sueño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vamos a… contar chistes– me dijo emocionada.

-¿contar chistes?– dije levantando una ceja.

-Si, siempre que no puedo dormir mis hermanos y yo contamos chistes.

-Bueno esta bien, como quieras, pasa– le dije mientras pasaba.

Nos sentamos en mi cama y comenzamos a contar chistes, algunos me daban algo de risa pero el sueño les estaba ganando, de un momento a otro Alice se levanto y se fue sin decir nada dejándome sola, me acosté a dormir pero en eso sonó el despertador, Alice me las va a pagar. Me levante, me arregle para ir clases y salí para ver que las chicas ya estaban ahí.

-¡Bella que cara tienes!– me dijo Alice.

-Si, eso me pasa por estar oyendo chistes toda la noche– le dije molesta.

-Lo siento, estuve en tu habitación ¿verdad?

-Si y no me dejaste dormir.

-¡Ahí ya! dejen los lamentos y vámonos rápido– dijo Rosalie apurada.

-¿Por que la prisa Rosalie?– pregunto Alice.

-Solo vámonos– dijo Rosalie y camino hacia la puerta.

Caminamos por los pasillos, bueno corrimos ya que Rosalie iba muy apurada, no se porque, al llegar al comedor entramos y fuimos por nuestras bandejas, cuando nos fuimos a sentar, vimos que Edward le hacia señas a Alice para que fuera a comer con ellos, en una mesa en donde estaban sentados los tres.

-¿No te molesta Rose?– le pregunto Alice a Rosalie.

-Solo vamos– dijo, que le había pasado a Rosalie.

-Hola todos– los salude cuando estuvimos en la mesa.

-Jasper ¿estas bien?– pregunto Rosalie cuando estuvo sentada al lado de Jasper.

-Si hermana no te preocupes, solo fue una cortada no es nada– respondió Jasper y todos los lo quedamos mirando.

-¿Te paso algo?– le pregunto Edward.

-No es nada tranquilos.

-Jasper Hale ¿como que no es nada?, si es tremenda cortada– dijo Rosalie mientras le examinaba el brazo a su hermano.

-Rosalie no es nada, cálmate.

-Jasper vamos a la enfermería para que te curen.

-Rosalie no es nada.

-Vamos.

-Esta bien, si con eso te vas a quedar tranquila, vamos– dijo Jasper mientras se paraba y se iba con Rosalie.

-¿Cómo se hirió Jasper?– pregunto Emmett.

-No se, ni idea– contesto Edward.

-Y otra cosa ¿Cómo sabia Rosalie?– pregunto Alice.

-Seria que le dijo por teléfono– dijo Edward.

-No porque yo estuve toda la noche despierta y el teléfono no sonó– dije yo.

-Y entonces ¿Cómo le dijo?– pregunto Edward.

-Ni idea pero algún día nos tendremos que enterar– dijo Alice.

-Bueno vamos a clases para no llegar tarde– dijo Emmett.

-Vámonos– contestamos todo y nos fuimos a clases.

No entendía, ni lograba responder ninguna de las preguntas respecto a los Hale, eran todo un misterio, lo único que esperaba era que algún día nos lográramos enterar.

-Bella ¿que te parece si vamos todos después de clases a la habitación de los chicos a ver una película?– me pregunto Alice.

-Si claro.

-Ahí que bien nos lo vamos a pasar– Alice estaba emocionada.

-Bueno chicas y ¿que vamos a ver?– pregunto Edward

-No se pero digo que es mejor acordar cuando estemos en la habitación para que los chicos también decidan– dijo Alice.

-Si mejor así– dijeron todos y nos fuimos a clases.

**Rosalie POV**

Me lleve a Jasper a la enfermería porque la herida era algo grande, cuando llegamos no había nadie así que pasamos directamente, allí estaba la enfermera, una mujer joven de unos 30 años, tenia el cabello largo y negro, tenia los ojos de color azul y parecía muy amable.

-Hola chicos mi nombre es Sue Clearwater ¿En que puedo ayudarles?– nos dijo la enfermera.

-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano tiene una cortada en el brazo– le dije y vi como Jasper rodaba los ojos.

-Es bastante grande ¿Por qué no habías venido?– le pregunto la enfermera después de examinarlo.

-Lo que pasa es que fue anoche y no pensaba que estaba tan mal– le contesto mi hermano.

-Pues si esta mal y ahora se te infecto– dijo la enfermera molesta.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención.

-Y explícame ¿como te hiciste esa cortada?–le pregunto Sue mientras lo curaba.

-Estaba cortando con un cuchillo y me corte– estas palabras iban acompañadas con muecas de dolor.

-Pero casi pareciera que te hubieran apuñalado ¿es cierto lo que me dices?– vi como Jasper se tensaba pero la enfermera pensó que era por dolor.

-Completamente cierto.

-Bueno ya esta, guarda reposo por lo menos por hoy y cuando estén en clases procura no esforzarte mucho, ¿practicas algún deporte? Porque si lo practicas vas a tener que darle un tiempo– le dijo la enfermera preocupada.

-No se preocupe, no práctico deportes.

-Bueno cuídate porque no quiero verte por aquí pronto– dijo la enfermera como advertencia.

-Tranquila que este es uno de los sitios que menos visito– dijo Jasper en broma.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Gracias por traerme Rose ya te puedes ir– me dijo mi hermano cuando estuvimos fuera de la enfermería.

-Estas loco, te conozco Jazz y se que lo primero que vas a hacer cuando me vaya es ir a clases.

-Rosalie yo me puedo cuidar solo.

-Pero para que hacerlo cuando tienes a alguien que lo haga.

-No te voy a ganar nunca esta discusión ¿verdad?

-A ver déjame pensar, ¡NO!

-Esta bien y ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Vamos a tu habitación, tienes que descansar.

-Vamos.

Me fui con mi hermano a su habitación, cuando llegamos pasamos al cuarto de Jasper, se cambio de ropa y se acostó en su cama, por que lo mande, a dormir. Se durmió muy rápido, a pesar que él no es una persona de mucho dormir, me puse a pasearme por su habitación y me di cuenta de que todavía no había desempacado sus maletas así me puse a ordenar toda su ropa y sus cosas, cuando termine ya era casi medio día salí de su cuarto pensando en cocinarle algo pues no había comido nada en todo el día y cuando despertara iba a tener hambre. Estaba cocinando cuando el ruido de unas llaves me sobresalto así que, pensando que mi hermano se había levantado, salí para regañarlo por levantarse, pero fue grande el susto que me lleve cuando me di cuenta de que no era él sino Emmett que había llegado, este cuando me vio se echo un susto creo que peor que el mío y se fue a sentar para recuperarse.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?– me pregunto intentando no ser grosero.

-Lo que pasa es que la enfermera le dijo a Jasper que se quedara descansando y como es él, sabia que no lo iba a cumplir así que me vine para obligarlo a quedarse descansando– le explique para que entendiera y él, más que entender, se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido?– le pregunte.

-Es que me sorprenden tus cambios de humor, según tú ayer tu hermano era un cretino y hoy esto– me dijo y yo me eche a reír.

-Si esos somos nosotros, siempre hemos sido así, lo que pasa es que tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, sobre todo yo, y solo un pequeño detalle hace que nos molestemos y normalmente descargamos lo molestos que estamos entre nosotros.

-¿Pero de todas formas lo quieres?

-Si, él siempre fue el apoyo que mis padres nunca fueron.

-Mi hermana nunca es así conmigo, ella siempre busca apoyo en Edward o en nuestros padres y como siempre la molesto, ella lo único que busca en mi es divertirse pero a pesar de todo siempre estamos ahí para apoyarla– se veía algo triste al parecer eso le afectaba.

-Sabes estoy cocinando algo para mi hermano y para mi y creo que tengo suficiente ¿quieres comer?– le pregunte para ver si se le quitaba la tristeza, a pesar de que no lo conocía bien no me gustaba verlo así.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no?– dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia la cocina.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?– me pregunto al ver que tenia varias cosas que hacer.

-Bueno ¿que te parece si cortas las verduras?

-Perfecto.

-Rosalie quiero preguntarte algo– me dijo al rato.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Como se corto Jasper?– la pregunta me sorprendió haciendo que se me cayera algunas cosas que tenia en la mano.

-Bueno… este– no sabía si Jasper quería que lo supiera– te lo digo si me prometes no contárselo a nadie.

-Soy una tumba– me contesto.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer hicieron de sonámbulos piratas y tenían cuchillos…– no me dejo terminar me interrumpió antes de hacerlo.

-¿Nosotros lo cortamos?– se había quedado atónito.

-Si– dije.

-No puede ser, sabía que algo así iba a pasar, esto es un gran problema– Emmett estaba molesto pero cuando le iba a decir algo para tranquilizarlo escuchamos el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta.

Le hice señas a Emmett para que hiciera silencio y este asintió.

-Hola todos– saludo Emmett.

-Hola Emme… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?– pregunto Edward cuando me vio.

-Estoy aquí por Jasper.

-Hola rose– Saludaron Alice y Bella cuando me vieron.

-Hola chicas– las salude.

-Emmett ¿Estas cocinando?– pregunto Edward sorprendido, tanto como Alice.

-Si.

-¿Y ese milagro como ocurrió?– pregunto Edward.

-Tenia que ayudar a Rosalie no la iba a dejar sola– contesto ese como cualquier cosa.

-Ok, Rosalie eres la única que ha logrado algo así, te felicito.

Nos dejaron haciendo la comida y se fueron directo a la sala, terminamos de cocinar y Emmett se puso a comer mientras que yo fui a despertar a mi hermano.

-Jazz despierta que los chicos están aquí y te prepare algo de comer– le dije cuando me senté en su cama.

-Ya voy– me dijo mientras se paraba y se acomodaba para salir.

-Sabes Jazz le dije a Emmett como te cortaste– le cuando ya estábamos fuera de su habitación.

-Rosalie ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-A no, tu no me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

-Y tengo que hacerlo para que sepas guardar un secreto, ¿no crees que yo no lo hice por algo?

-Ya lo siento, yo no sabía y punto– no me había dado cuenta de que todos nos miraban.

-Rosalie solo procura no decir todo lo que me pasa porque puede que comience a hacer lo mismo.

-Jasper Hale cuidado con lo que dices.

-Cálmate solo era una advertencia.

-Esta bien.

Cuando nos volteamos todos nos estaban viendo sorprendidos y curiosos.

-Yo quiero preguntar algo ¿Rosalie por que sabías que Jasper se había cortado?– Pregunto Alice y yo mire a mi hermano habíamos quedado en no lo íbamos a decir, Jasper lo que fue asentirme.

-Este… bueno…– no sabía como empezar.

-Es algo que pasa por ser mellizos, le pasa a uno en cien– comenzó a explicar mi hermano por mi– es algo como una conexión de… de pensamientos que ocurre cuando estamos dormidos, como se podrán imaginar es muy incomodo por que ninguno de nosotros tiene privacidad– si antes estaban sorprendidos no era nada para como estaban ahora– esa es una de las razones porque siempre estamos peleando.

-Ok ya me aclararon una duda, bueno la verdad a todos, ahora tengo otra pregunta ¿como se corto Jasper?– Alice y sus dudas.

-Para ser sincero fue un acto de sonambulismo– explico Jasper y los Cullen intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Fuimos nosotros?– pregunto Edward señalándose a Emmett y a él con el dedo.

-La verdad fuiste tú pero Emmett te dio la orden– cuando Jasper dijo todos se echaron a reír y se relajaron un poco.

-Jasper si te quieres cambiar de habitación te entendemos– dijo Edward.

-No, de todas manera si me cambio puede que quede con personas que no me caigan bien además se puede revelar que son sonámbulos y los sacarían de aquí– dijo Jazz mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno esta bien, si así lo quieres– dijo Edward.

-Si, no se preocupen.

-Sabes Jasper, yo no hice comida para que nadie se la comiera– le dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-Perdón hermanita, vamos a comer– dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-¿Para donde crees que vas?– le pregunte mientras lo detenía- Usted se queda aquí que yo le sirvo.

-Rosalie– dijo Jasper para protestar.

-Nada, sin protestar– dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y todos los demás se reían.

Fui a la cocina serví a la comida, dos vasos con jugo y regrese a la sala.

-Vamos a ver esta– decían las chicas.

-No, esta– decían los chicos.

Al parecer estaban discutiendo entre Edward, Emmett, Bella y Alice por ver que película veían, las chicas querían ver **The Holiday** y los chicos **Troya** le entregue la comida a Jasper y me senté a su lado.

-Rosalie ¿Qué quieres ver tu?– me pregunto Edward.

**-The Holiday– **conteste.

-¿Y tu Jasper?– le pregunto Edward con la esperanza de que escogerá la suya.

**-The Holiday– **contestomi hermano y todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿tú también?– pregunto Emmett defraudado.

-Si, porque aunque me guste mucho **Troya** no quiero que me ataquen esta noche como troyanos– explico Jasper y los demás se estaban muriendo de la risa.

-Esta bien– contestaron y pusieron la película.

-Si claro como si fuera posible dejar de llorar– dijo Edward para molestar.

-¡Edward!– dijimos las chicas al unisonó– ¡Cállate!

-Esta bien, ya– dijo Edward molesto.

-Aja porque va a ser que yo voy a dejar mi casa porque termine una relación, que estúpido– dijo Emmett cuando la película iba por esa parte.

-Emmett cállate– dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Como quieran.

-Así nos quedamos viendo la película Alice y Bella llorando en las partes tristes y Emmett y Edward burlándose de ellas, mi hermano creo que ni siquiera estaba viendo la película, él estaba completamente ido en sus pensamientos, después de la película tenían hambre así que se pusieron a cocinar. Jasper dijo que se iba a bañar, aunque yo sabia que más que bañarse iba a buscar que hacer porque es de los que no soportan el no hacer nada, Me quede en la sala con Emmett ya que nosotros ya habíamos comido y no teníamos hambre.

-Y dime Rosalie ¿Qué me puedes contar de ti?– su pregunta me sorprendió no esperaba que me hablara.

-A ver, que te puedo decir, bueno para comenzar en mi anterior colegio todos me decían rose o rosa, nadie me llamaba por mi nombre completo, estuve el año pasado en un colegio de Jacksonville pero como es obvio me cambiaron para acá, cosa típica de mis padres, creo que ya me acostumbre.

-Bueno rosa– me reí cuando me dijo así– tu me hablaste de ti, ahora yo te hablo de mi, yo vine desde Forks ya que a mi padre, que por cierto es doctor, lo transfirieron para acá, a mi madre le gusta remodelar casas antiguas y es una gran mujer que yo admiro, a mi hermano Edward le encanta tocar el piano, se podría decir que es para el una manera de desahogarse, yo, aunque no lo creas, toco la guitarra pero me des estreso con los video juegos, siempre le ganaba a todos mis compañeros, pero claro esta no me gusta presumir– me reí ante las ocurrencias de Emmett era muy divertido.

-¿te ríes de mi o eres pura risa?– me pregunto haciendo que me riera más.

-Creo que de ninguna de las dos no me estoy burlando de ti pero tampoco me rio siempre, simplemente tienes una forma de contar las cosas diferente, con gracia– no sabía que contestarle no quería quedar como una estúpida frente a el.

-Eso me lo ha dicho mucha gente, aunque nadie tan bello como tu– dijo e hizo que me sonrojara.

-¡Oye!, yo también te he dicho eso Emmett Cullen– salió replicando Alice de la cocina.

-¡Cállate! Estoy tratando de coquetearle a una chica y tu lo estas arruinando– dijo haciendo que me apenara más– además ella es mucha más bonita que tu– y ahora si me moría de la vergüenza.

-¡Eso es mentira!– replico mi hermano ¿de donde había salido él?

-Y ¿Por qué defiendes a Alice, Jasper?– pregunto Emmett.

-Solo estoy diciendo una gran verdad.

-No me quieras tanto Jasper, gracias por el alago– le dije molesta.

-Como sea– contesto este y se fue a su habitación, mientras que Alice se iba a la cocina dejándonos otra vez solos.

-Ya se molesto la rosa, me arruinaron todo el trabajo que había echo para verla sonreír– dijo Emmett fingiendo estar molesto, mientras que yo soltaba la risa.

-¡Ha! No me costo tanto trabajo volver a hacerla reír– dijo con alegría mientras que yo me reía más.

-Hay Emmett eres un chiste ambulante– dije con risa.

-Sabes que, eso Edward me lo ha dicho muchas veces, también me ha dicho que busque trabajo en un circo pero cuando fui dijeron que ya tenían muchos osos y no necesitaban más– dijo fingiendo estar triste y yo riéndome.

-Si claro OSITO– le dije para bromear– pero estoy segura de que no me hubieras echo reír si hubieras entrado en un circo ¿no crees?

-¡Si! ¡claro!, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Me hubiera perdido de un momento muy hermoso, no le voy a seguir más consejos a Edward, casi arruina mi vida, ahora te voy a seguir los consejos a ti– me dijo.

-Bueno, si es así, mi primer consejo es que nunca dejes de hacer reír a los demás, así eres perfecto.

-Genial, me acabo de ganar una consejera y de paso una genial– dijo Emmett con emoción y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Rosalie, te advierto que él no es así, en este momento te aseguro que esta tratando de conquistarte– dijo Edward asomándose desde la cocina, y si en verdad estaba tratando de conquistarme, si seguía así lo iba a lograr.

-Rosalie nunca te había visto reírte tanto– me dijo mi hermano en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pero dudo mucho que no sepas porque– le dije molesta.

-¡Ya esta listo! Salió Jasper y la hizo molestar, anda para ya dentro Jasper, por favor– dijo Emmett haciendo gestos con la mano como si lo arrimara hacia adentro, haciéndome reír.

-Cada vez es más fácil hacerla reír, es genial– dijo Emmett saltando de alegría.

-Emmett vas a tener que dejar tus coqueteos para otro día, por que no quiero que me caiga mal la comida– dijo Edward entrando con unas bandejas de comida y con las chicas detrás.

-¡Yo quiero!– dijo Emmett poniendo carita triste.

-Emmett, como nosotros te conocemos tan bien, te preparamos un plato– le extendieron un plato con mucha comida, por un momento pensé que no se lo iba a comer todo pero comenzó a comer y a comer y luego no había comida, era algo sorprendente.

-¿Cómo hiciste para comerte todo?– le pregunte señalando su plato.

-Lo primero que tienes que saber cuando tratas con Emmett es que un oso en todos los aspectos y uno de ellos es como come– me explico Edward mientras yo reía.

Se la pasaron un buen rato echando broma y comiendo con Emmett como atracción principal, después de comer nos dimos cuenta de que era tarde y no debíamos estar tan tarde fuera de nuestra habitación, así que nos fuimos corriendo a esta, llegamos, nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a acostar.

* * *

que divertido esto de los troyanos, y lo de rosalie y jasper tambien esta bueno,

solo dire que el el proximo capitulo habra ... ¿nubes?

espero que les haya gustado y gracias a **ondyne** por ser la primera en dejarme reviews

cada review es para mi como un regalo asi que dejen bastantes porque me gustan mucho los regalos

bye!!!


	4. el encuentro

**Si mas tardanza aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo**

**Capitulo 4**

**El encuentro.**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté temprano, antes de que se sonara el despertador, me quede en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había soñado esa noche, había soñado con todos los chicos pero sobretodo con Edward y no sabía porque. De repente sonó el despertador, que casi había cambiado su ruido normal por un "DESPIERTATE, DESPIERTATE", me tenia harta, me levante y me fui a tomar una ducha, cuando salí me fui a vestir, recordé que Alice me había dicho que tenia una blusa que, según ella, era perfecta para mi y que se la pidiera para ponérmela. Salí de mi habitación enrollada en una toalla y toque la puerta de su habitación, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando la persona que me abrió la puerta fue Edward, me iba a dar un infarto, eso no me lo esperaba y para que todo fuera peor la toalla en la que estaba enrollada casi se me cae.

Edward ¿Que haces tú aquí?– le pregunte molesta.

No se– fue lo único que logro responder.

¿Y Alice?

Tampoco lo se– me respondió y yo salí de allí lo más rápido que pude para mi habitación.

Que pena, yo que casi no salgo fuera de mi habitación así, tenia que ser vista por Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice y de paso él tenia que ir vestido con un pijama de camisa con botones y con shorts que hacia que se viera demasiado sexi, no lo podía cree. Pero a pesar de todo por mi mente solo pasaban dos preguntas, ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Y ¿Dónde estaba Alice?, la que más me preocupaba era la última ya que, donde estuviera, estaba en pijama y como es Alice dudo que quiera que alguien la vea así. Me arregle con una ropa mía, la de Alice no me importaba, me puse una camisa blanca con bordados, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas sandalias blancas casi sin tacón, no podía caminar con unos así, me arregle el cabello, ese día quería llevarlo suelto y me puse un cintillo, luego salí a la sala en donde estaba Rosalie sentada ya arreglada, jugando video juegos.

¿Ya salió?– le pregunte a rose.

¿Quien Alice?, no todavía no– me respondió concentrada en su juego.

Rosalie ahí adentro no esta Alice– hay si me presto más atención.

No esta Alice, ¿entonces quien?

Mira, fui a buscar esta mañana la blusa que Alice me había dicho y cuando toque la puerta, quien la abrió fue Edward.

¿Cómo es eso posible?– Rosalie estaba en shock.

No lo se.

Hola chicas no me pregunte que hacia allí, por que ni yo lo se, lo más seguro es que haya sido un acto de sonambulismo, discúlpenme saben que es involuntario– dijo Edward cuando salió arreglado.

Sabemos que es involuntario, pero ¿Qué lo provoco?, porque lo de los piratas fue por la película– dijo Rosalie, claro ella se sabia todos los detalles.

Lo más seguro es que haya sido por la película de ayer, era un cambio de casas– contesto Edward y fue cuando yo caí en cuenta.

Pobre Alice esta en tu habitación con los chicos– Dije.

Eso es peor de lo que crees– contesto Edward.

¿Por qué?

Conozco a Alice y nada más por el hecho de que este en pijama, es grave.

¿Qué podría pasar?

No se algo como…– Edward se quedo un minuto pensando y en ese momento se escucho un grito muy fuerte– como eso– termino de decir.

¿Tú crees que ese grito fue de tu hermana?

No tengo duda alguna– contesto Edward confiado.

Ese grito no fue solo de tu hermana, eso te lo aseguro– dijo Rose muy segura.

Es imposible que esos gritos hayan sido de sus hermanos las habitaciones están muy lejos– dije yo.

Por eso, si no es para dejarte sorda– dijeron al unisonó.

Algo así es posible– pregunto sin creer.

Créeme no has visto nada– dijo Edward y los dos se estremecieron al recordar algo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y cuando abrimos, era un chico de la mensajería.

Tengo un paquete para Rosalie Hale–dijo el chico.

Soy yo– contesto Rosalie.

Toma, te mandaron esto– le dijo el chico, le entrego una rosa y se fue.

Rosalie ¿y eso?– pregunte cuando cerro la puerta.

No se– contesto esta con la rosa en la mano.

Muchacha, no tienes ni una semana aquí y ya tienes pretendientes– le dije para molestarle.

Al parecer– dijo esta colorada y colocando la rosa en un vaso con agua.

Bueno, ya sabrán después, por ahora vamos a comer por que se hace tarde– dijo Edward y nos fuimos a desayunar.

Por cierto, ¿de donde sacaste ropa?– pregunte con curiosidad, cuando íbamos en camino.

Me traje una maleta conmigo, totalmente **Holiday– **contesto Edward y nosotras nos echamos a reír.

Llegamos al comedor y ya había bastante gente pero no localizamos por ninguna parte a los chicos, nos sentamos una mesa y nada, cuando ya casi habíamos terminado de comer llego Emmett agarro toda la comida que vio a su alcance y que le cupo en la bandeja, se sentó con nosotros y le paso un brazo a Rosalie por los hombros.

¿Cómo estas hoy preciosa?– le pregunto Emmett y Rosalie no contesto.

Emmett Cullen ¿Que paso con los demás?– pregunto Edward molesto.

No lo se– contesto Emmett.

Como que no sabes si vienes de allá.

Yo no vengo de allá, yo salí cuando estaban gritando, ellos se quedaron con su lio.

Emmett, sabes tan bien como yo lo que Alice puede hacer– dijo Edward y Emmett se quedo pensando.

Pobre Jasper, lo siento Rosalie, mis más sinceras disculpas– dijo Emmett y por la cara que tenia Edward parecía que no estaba exagerando.

¿Es tan grave?– pregunte.

Como mínimo Alice mato a Jasper– contesto Edward.

No, no creo sino me estuviera sintiendo muy mal y solamente me siento triste– contesto Rosalie como si nada.

Explique Rosalie, para ser precisos ¿Cómo es la conexión que tienes con tu hermano?– le pregunto Emmett.

Bueno, dependiendo de cómo se siente él, me siento yo y también están los pensamientos compartidos en las noches, aunque más que los pensamientos es toda la vida por que yo al despertar se todas y cada una de las cosas que Jasper hizo en el día y viceversa. Al parecer somos unos gemelos demasiado unidos ¿no creen?– termino Rosalie con ironía.

Es algo bastante interesante, todo eso– dijo Edward.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Emmett se había comido toda la comida, se levanto, recogió la bandeja y antes de que se fuera, agarro a Rosalie y la beso en la boca, eso era algo que nadie esperaba y a pesar de todo rose lo que fue devolverle el beso.

Eso es para que lo sepa Jasper, pero mañana– dijo y se fue.

¿Tu hermano siempre es así?– le pregunto Rosalie a Edward que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

No, te puedo asegurar de que se enamoro de ti– le respondió este y Rosalie solo sonrío.

Adiós, no quiero llegar tarde a clases– Rosalie se paro y se fue.

¿Vamos?– me pregunto Edward.

Vamos– le conteste y nos fuimos a clases.

**Jasper POV**

Me desperté temprano y me acomode para ir a clases, salí a la sala y me puse a hacer unas tareas que me habían faltaban, luego se paro Emmett lo cual me extrañó mucho, ya que Edward siempre iba a levantar a Emmett.

¿Edward no se ha despertado?– me pregunto Emmett más sorprendido que yo.

No– le conteste.

Siempre hay una primera vez, voy a despertarlo– dijo Emmett y se fue a la habitación de Edward.

De repente Emmett pegó un grito y me asusto así que me fui a la habitación de Edward pero cual fue el grito que pegué, muy fuerte de hecho, cuando a quien vi fue a Alice y a Emmett, cuando Alice se fijo en mi, ella también grito y no era para menos ya que ella estaba todavía en pijama, Emmett no se como, ni por donde salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras que yo me quede congelado.

Lo siento no fue mi intención, Alice disculpa– Dije mientras cerraba la puerta, después lidiaría con un regaño.

Me quede quieto un momento pensando en que hacer y decidí que era mejor quedarme allí por si acaso Alice necesitaba algo, me fui a la cocina e hice desayuno, me lo comí y Alice nada que salía, cuando ya era algo tarde decidí irme porque debía hacer algo más.

Alice hice algo de comida si tienes hambre esta en la cocina– le dije antes de irme para que supiera.

Gracias Jasper y disculpa por lo sucedido esta mañana lo más seguro es que fue un acto de sonambulismo– Me contesto con la voz llorosa que hizo que sintiera tristeza.

No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, ¿necesitas algo?

No, gracias.

¿Estas bien?

Si, lo que pasa es que me molesta mucho tener que ser sonámbula.

Tranquilízate, lo que te pasa no lo escogiste tú y aunque no te guste tienes que aprender a lidiar con eso, te entiendo, no te preocupes– le dije porque era verdad.

Lo se, muchas gracias.

Siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte, tranquila– de donde salió eso, yo no soy consiente de eso.

Me fui dispuesto a ir a clases, pero ¿A que clase?, no me sabía mi horario, revise y tenia unas horas libres, era genial, me fui a la biblioteca a leer, algo que hacia cuando podía porque me distraía un poco. Llegue a la biblioteca, agarre un ejemplar de **Eclipse** y me senté una silla, era un lugar muy cómodo para leer, había escritorios, en uno de los cuales yo me senté, y lo mejor de todo era que estos eran bastante privados y no te molestaban a los lados.

**Alice POV**

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que alguien estaban registrando en mis cosas, eso no me gustaba no creía a las chicas capaces de algo así.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?– pregunte todavía entre las cobijas.

Al parecer sorprendí a esa persona porque pegó un grito, pero ¿Quién era esa persona?, estaba segura de que no era una de las chicas, ellas no gritan así, salí de entre las cobijas y con quien me encuentro, con Emmett y en ese momento llego Jasper a la puerta y pegó un grito mientras que yo lo seguía con otro, Emmett no se como se desapareció, dejando a Jasper congelado en la puerta.

Lo siento no fue mi intención, Alice disculpa– dijo cuando reacciono y cerro la puerta.

Lo que menos me importaba era que Jasper me viera así, claro si hubieran sido mis hermanos los hubiera matado pero a él no, Jasper se portaba muy bien conmigo y a pesar de no conocerlo bien sentía algo por él, su manera de ser era algo muy hermoso y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso. Lo que me hacia sentir triste en ese momento era el hecho de ser sonámbula, lo odiaba y, a pesar de ser algo que no podía evitar, me hacia sentir estúpida ante las demás personas. Me quede llorando un buen rato sentada en la cama de Edward.

Alice hice algo de comida si tienes hambre esta en la cocina– me dijo Jasper al rato asustándome.

Gracias Jasper y disculpa por lo sucedido esta mañana lo más seguro es que fue un acto de sonambulismo– Le conteste, no quería que se distanciara solo por eso.

No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, ¿necesitas algo?

No, gracias.

¿Estas bien?– que lindo, se preocupaba por mi.

Si, lo que pasa es que me molesta mucho tener que ser sonámbula.

Tranquilízate, lo que te pasa no lo escogiste tú y aunque no te guste tienes que aprender a lidiar con eso, te entiendo, no te preocupes– me dijo y sentí la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Lo se, muchas gracias.

Siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarte, tranquila–Eso me conmovió, me encanto que hiciera eso.

En ese momento se fue y yo me levante de la cama para irme al baño, ya me sentía mejor las palabras de Jasper me había reconfortado, me lave la cara, salí del baño y me di cuenta de que había traído una maleta de ropa, me reí porque a pesar de toda la negativa de los chicos por ver la película, si la vieron sino no hubieran sabido que hacer. Me comí la comida que había hecho Jasper, estaba muy sabrosa y decidí ir a algún lado, ya que tenia esa hora libre, decidí ir la biblioteca para leer porque era una buena manera de distraerme. Cuando llegue en la biblioteca, agarre uno de los libros de Eclipse porque era una lectura que ya había comenzado e iba bastante adelantada y me senté a leerlo.

«Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, dijo, y tú agachaste la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, y respondiste…»– cite del libro que estaba leyendo.

«Lo siento, señorita»– me interrumpió quien estaba a mi lado, terminando la frase– Al parecer estamos leyendo el mismo libro y en el mismo lugar– me dijo Jasper ensañando el libro de Eclipse que tenia él.

Si, el libro me gusta mucho, me encanta el romance– le dije.

Se que muchos dicen que las novelas son para mujeres pero esta es una historia muy lindo y lo mejor de todo es que no es algo típico– me explicó.

Puedo decir lo mismo– dije y el se río.

Silencio están en la biblioteca– dijo la bibliotecaria y estaba apunto de quejarme cuando Jasper hablo.

Lo siento– se disculpo en voz alta– ¿Qué te parece si salimos para hablar mejor?– me dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

Si claro– le dije tomando su mano.

Llevamos los libros y salimos al jardín, Jasper me dijo que esperara un momento en ese sitio y cuando regreso venia con unos helados.

Te pido que no me lo rechaces, por favor– me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la grama.

Tranquilo, no soy de esas personas, gracias– dije mientras lo aceptaba.

Y cuéntame ¿tu has Estado aquí desde siempre o te mudaste para acá este año?

Yo me mude desde Forks con mis hermanos este año porque a mi papá lo trasladaron ¿y tu?– le pregunte.

Igual que tú me mude pero desde Jacksonville y sabes antes de eso viví en Forks pero fueron solo 6 meses y luego me mude.

¿Eres nómada?

Si, lo más probable pero es por que mis padres simplemente deciden que nos mudemos, aunque prácticamente los que nos mudamos somos Rosalie y yo porque ellos nunca están aquí. Así que decidieron internarnos y yo diría que es hasta mejor porque no tenemos que esperarlos para nuestro cumpleaños, ni para navidad, simplemente no hay que esperarlos– explicó.

Mis padres nunca son así, ellos siempre están con nosotros– le dije.

Y entonces ¿por qué los internaron?– me pregunto con curiosidad.

Por que ellos querían que estudiáramos en un buen colegio y a pesar de todo es muy duro para ellos– le explique y Jasper se acostó en la grama mirando el cielo.

¿Nunca has perdido el tiempo mirando las nubes?– me pregunto.

No, nunca lo hecho.

Acuéstate, siempre una primera vez– me reí ante su comentario pero le hice caso.

Mira esa parece un león– dijo señalando una nube.

Y esa nube un zapato– dije señalando otra.

Esa parece una oveja.

Todas las nubes parecen ovejas, Jasper– le replique y el se rio.

Esa parece un pez– me dijo señalando una nube que era idéntica.

Si y esa un vestido– Dije señalando otra.

tienes una maña con la moda ¿verdad?

Si, la verdad es que si– dije y el río.

Esa se parece a la letra A– dijo– de Alice– dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos echamos a reír.

Mira un corazón– dije señalando una– que lindo.

Mira ahí hay otro corazón– dijo señalando hacia otro lado.

Cierto son idénticos– dije.

Ahora si se volvieron locos– dijo Edward que acababa de llegar con una bandeja en la mano.

¿Qué ya es hora de comer?

Si son las 12:30 ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen allí?–dijo mientras que Jasper se paraba automáticamente y me tendía la mano.

Levántate, vamos a comer algo– me dijo Jasper mientras que yo me apoyaba en su mano para pararme.

Si mejor, vamos a comer– dije y nos fuimos a buscar algo de comer.

Y dime Alice ¿Cómo es que no mataste a Jasper?– me pregunto Emmett cuando nos sentamos en la mesa en la que estaban todos.

No, porque iba a hacerlo– dije y Edward y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada.

Pero si como eres tú…–Comenzó a decir Emmett pero yo lo interrumpí.

Emmett por favor deja tus estupideces para otro día– le dije para que se callara.

Y aprovechando que están todos juntos ¿Qué van a hacer el fin de semana?– pregunto Edward.

Nada– contestaron Rosalie, Bella y Jasper.

¿No van a ir a sus casas?–pregunto Edward sorprendido.

¿para que? si nuestros padres están de viaje– pregunto Rosalie con enfado.

Yo digo lo mismo– dijo Bella.

Entonces supongo que lo único que vamos a hacer es estar aquí en el instituto– dijo Jasper.

Que aburrido, eso es lo malo de estar en un internado– dijo Rosalie.

Ay, Rosalie tu sabes porque estas aquí, así que no me vengas con esa– la regaño Jasper.

Mira hermano, yo se muy bien porque aquí y no es por loca, es porque a papá le dio la gana de tratarnos como muñecos sin vida y manipularnos a su antojo, así pudo deshacerse de nosotros.

Rosalie Hale, te prohíbo que hables así de ellos, porque, aunque no lo desees así, son nuestros padres y por mucho que nos moleste lo que hagan, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, así que aguántatelo como yo lo hago– le contesto Jasper que se estaba comenzado a molestar.

Tú no sufres por eso, tú… tú solo te dejas manipular– dijo Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rosalie me sorprende que tú, que sientes lo mismo que yo, no te des cuenta de eso, lo que pasa es que tú lo sueltas todo en el momento, te desahogas, lloras, pataleas y yo me quedo callado porque no quiero empeorar la situación pero no soy de piedra, yo también tengo mis sentimientos y aunque tu no lo crees también me duele todas y cada una de la peleas con ellos, así que no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, por casualidad ¿no te has sentido triste alguna vez sin razón?, no te has detenido a pensar ¿porque si tu estas feliz?, pues hay tienes la respuesta– termino Jasper casi llorando y Rosalie estaba ahogada del llanto, menos mal que todos se habían ido ya y los únicos que quedábamos éramos nosotros con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

Rosalie se tiro en los brazos de Jasper y este la abrazo para consolarla mientras que nosotros estábamos más sorprendidos, no estaban discutiendo hace menos de un minuto, esto era extraño pero nos íbamos a tener que acostumbrar porque al parecer los hermanitos Hale son muy efusivos y siempre van a tener una sorpresa.

Cálmate Rosalie, al menos que quieras que todo el mundo te vea así– le dijo Jasper y esta automáticamente se acomodo, se seco sus lagrimas y se quedo como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Lo siento chicos, es que simplemente no lo puedo aguantar– dijo Rosalie disculpándote.

Como ya les dije Rosalie nunca se guarda nada para después– dijo Jasper que apenas tenia los ojos un poco rojos, nadie puede decir que lloro, porque a pesar de que todo el estuvo a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo, me sorprendía su fortaleza.

Bueno ¿que les parece si hacemos algo divertido?– dijo Emmett.

Yo se que hacer vamos a ver las nubes– dije y todos se echaron a reír.

Es la mejor idea que has tenido Alice, te felicito– dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba para ir a acostarse en la grama.

Vamos hermana, tranquilízate– le dijo Jasper a Rosalie dándole un beso en la frente.

Vamos a identificar nubes, nuestra manera de perder el tiempo– dijo Rosalie y nos fuimos todos a acostar en la hierba.

Mira ese perro– dijo Emmett.

Yo solo veo que el cielo se esta quemando– dijo Edward y todos nos echamos a reír.

Pues yo veo un montón de nubes– declaro Bella y todos reímos.

Por favor Bella se más imaginativa– le pedí.

Mira eso es un avión– dijo Emmett.

Claro que es un avión y no esta hecho de nubes Emmett– lo regaño Edward.

Un corazón–dijo Bella.

Si, que lindo– dijo Edward, en ese momento mire a Jasper y a Rosalie que estaban en su propia burbuja señalando nubes y riéndose de sus propios comentarios.

Así nos pasamos toda la tarde hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde para seguir en eso, nos fuimos a comer y después nos fuimos cada quien para su habitación estuvimos un rato conversando y luego nos fuimos a acostar porque mañana era viernes e iba a ver a mis padres.

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a la habitación y Jasper se metió en su habitación mientras que nosotros nos quedamos con los videojuegos.

Ya vengo Edward, me voy a bañar– me dijo Emmett y se fue a su habitación.

Yo me quede pensando en todo lo sucedido hoy y de repente escucho unos sollozos, muy bajos pero lo eran, al parecer Jasper también necesitaba desahogarse pero él se desahogaba con sus almohadas y Rosalie al aire libre, a pesar de todo eran iguales, tenían que soltarlo, no lograban dejarlo todo adentro. Los dos eran muy fuertes de sentimientos a Rosalie se le escapaba muy poco y a Jasper ni siquiera eso. En ese momento salió Emmett y se sentó en el sofá.

Emmett ¿Cómo hiciste para bañarte tan rápido?– le pregunte atónito.

E… el… a… agua es… esta fría– dijo tartamudeado y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba temblando del frio.

Emmett quédate un momento en silencio, ¿Qué escuchas?– le pregunte y Emmett se quedo callado, en ese momento se escucharon los sollozos.

Jazz ¿es… esta llo… lloran… do?– me pregunto Emmett.

Parece que si.

¿Crees que ha… haya que hacer algo?

No se estoy pensando en algo pero el ruido que haces con los dientes no me deja, te voy a hacer un chocolate caliente espera aquí.

Gra… gracias Edward– me dijo mientras yo me iba a la cocina.

Toma aquí tienes– le dije cuando termine.

Y ¿has pensado en algo?– me pregunto.

No, no se me ocurre nada.

Ya se– dijo de repente haciendo que derramara un poco de chocolate.

Emmett ¿Qué pasa?– le pregunte mientras este buscaba algo.

Voy a decirle a papá y a mamá para ver si pueden quedarse con nosotros el fin de semana– dijo mientras agarraba su teléfono y marcaba el número.

Alo– contestó mamá por el otro lado del teléfono.

Hola, con Esme Cullen por favor– dijo Emmett cambiando la voz para molestarla, el teléfono lo había puesto en altavoz.

Con ella habla y yo ¿con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

Buenas noches señora hablamos del internado de sus hijos.

¿Les paso algo?– pregunto mamá asustada.

No, llamamos para decirle que… estamos de maravilla, hola mamá.

Emmett me vas a matar de un susto ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué me cuentas?

Todo bien por aquí ¿y por allá?

Todo bien, y ¿Qué me cuentas?

A ver, quede con Edward en la habitación pero Alice no, aunque esta se adapto mejor que nosotros, tenemos de compañero a un chico que se llama Jasper y tiene una hermana que se llama Rosalie, mi futura novia y compañera de Alice, junto una chica que se llama Bella.

¿Futura novia?, Emmett tranquilízate– dijo mamá para burlarse.

Mamá yo soy así.

Y dime ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tus amigos?

Para eso te llamaba, ¿mamá crees que se puedan quedar con nosotros el fin de semana?, porque sus padres están de viaje.

Claro, me encantaría tenerlos de invitados.

Que bueno ¿y papá?

Esta trabajando en su estudio.

Bueno mamá te dejo porque es tarde, nos vemos mañana.

Bueno hijo saludos a Alice y a Edward, cuídate.

Edward esta aquí te lo paso para que lo saludes.

Hola mamá ¿Cómo estas?– pregunte.

Bien ¿y tú?

Bien mamá no te preocupes por mí.

No puedo evitarlo.

Bueno mamá ahora si te dejo porque es tarde.

Cuídate.

Chao– me despedí y corte la llamada.

Si van para la casa ¡genial!– grito Emmett.

Si es genial pero no grites, vamos a dormir que ya es tarde, mañana les decimos.

Si hasta mañana Edward, que duermas bien.

Hasta mañana Emmett.

Me fui a mi habitación, tome una ducha y me acosté, pensando en todo lo de mañana, la explicación a los chicos, la ida a casa, ver a mis padres, mañana iba a ser un día genial, así que debía dormir bien.

**Para el próximo capitulo abra declaraciones, de un modo muy… lindo y especial**

**Bye**


	5. la declaracion

**Bueno chicos aquí les va otro capitulo de esta historia.**

**Capitulo 5**

**La declaración.**

**Rosalie POV**

Después de todo el lio con mi hermano y de que regresáramos a la habitación, no podía dormir, me sentía muy triste y sabia que una de la razones era porque mi hermano estaba triste. Después de un rato cuando me tranquilice, fue cuando pude quedarme dormida, viendo todas las cosas que mi hermano había hecho en el día, todo el tema con Alice y podría jurar que mi hermano estaba enamorado de ella, nunca lo había visto así. Al despertar me di una ducha y me puse a escoger entre una camisa naranja y una camisa roja, escogí la roja porque la de ayer había sido naranja y quería cambiar un poco, me puse un pantalón que llegaba hasta los tobillos azul y unas sandalias rojas, me puse un poco de maquillaje, más que todo para resaltar los ojos y un poco de gloss. Las chicas ya estaban afuera cuando salí, así que no tuve que esperarlas.

Rosalie te ves genial y creo que por eso te dejaron esto– me dijo Alice y me entrego una rosa, Alice llevaba una falda blanca, una camisa rosada con adornos, unas sandalias blancas y maquillaje a juego.

Tu también te ves genial y tu Bella no te quedas atrás– Bella llevaba un camisa de color azul, un pantalón beige y unas sandalias azules.

Gracias Rosalie, tu también te ves genial.

Para eso me esfuerzo– le dije, puse la rosa con la de ayer y salimos de la habitación.

¿Qué clase tienes? Rosalie– me pregunto Alice.

Lengua ¿y tú?

La misma ¿y tú Bella?

También.

¡Genial! Tenemos esta clase.

Llegamos al comedor y los chicos ya estaban allí nos servimos la comida y nos sentamos con ellos.

Debo decir hermana que te ves muy bien– Me dijo Jasper, de repente cuando amanecía de buenas se la pasaba todo el día con una amabilidad, que todas las chicas se quedaban embobadas.

Gracias Hermano, tu también te ves bien– mi hermano siempre se veía bien, se parecía a mi.

Digo lo mismo Rosalie te ves hermosa– Dijo Emmett haciendo que me sonrojara.

Okey, y a mi nadie me va a decir que estoy bonita– dijo Alice dando la vuelta.

Tu siempre te ves bien Alice pero no es necesario decirlo porque siempre te ves así– le dijo Edward y Alice respondió con una sonrisa– y debo decir que el color azul, Bella te sienta genial– y más sonrojos.

Yo debo decir lo mismo, las dos se ven hermosas– Dijo mi hermano aunque solo estaba viendo a Alice.

Bueno creo que muchos halagos por el día, dejen para mañana– dije fingiendo estar molesta.

Pero Rosalie acaso mañana voy a ver a tanta gente bonita– me dijo mi hermano.

Cierto mañana es sábado, bueno pero quedan muchos días por delante.

Hablando de mañana que les parece si…– decía Emmett mientras que intercambiaba una mirada con Edward– pasan el fin de semana con nosotros en la casa.

Emmett ¿Y mamá?– pregunto Alice preocupada.

Tranquilízate ya hablamos con ella y esta de acuerdo– le contesto Edward– entonces que dicen.

Creo que si– dijo Bella– si no soy un estorbo.

Claro que no Bella– le dijo Emmett– ¿y la rosa y su hermano que dicen?

¿Rosalie que dices tú?– me pregunto mi hermano.

¿Qué dices tú?

Rosalie eso es trampa yo te pregunte primero– me dijo y todos los chicos nos miraban.

Si– respondí.

Por fin respondió– dijo mi hermano– que bueno que vas porque yo no.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no vas tú?– le pregunte sorprendida.

Por qué tengo una cita con mi novia– vi como Alice se entristecía– y estoy planeando algo especial.

Hermano que yo sepa tú no tienes novia– si no lo sabía yo quien– y no has planeado ninguna cita.

Rosalie hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Me puedes explicar ¿como hiciste para que yo no me enterara?– le pregunte molesta, haría cualquier cosa por guardar mis pensamientos para mi.

No, no te puedo explicar, apropósito ¿Qué clases tienen en este momento?

Lengua– contestaron todos al unisonó.

Eso ya lo sabía pero si no nos vamos en este momento, vamos a llegar tarde– término mi hermano y se paro para irse.

¿Por qué no va?– pregunto Edward triste.

No lo se, pero tiene razón en lo de llegar tarde– dije y todos nos fuimos a clases.

**Emmett POV**

Me desperté pensando en Rosalie, esta chica me traía loco, vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que me había despertado una hora antes de lo normal pero sabía que no iba a poder dormir más así que me levante y fui a tomar una ducha, me vestí y salí de mi habitación pensando en que nadie debía de estar despierto, cual es mi sorpresa cuando veo a Jasper sentado cómodamente en el sillón leyendo un libro y yo al verlo recordé que este seguramente me quería matar por haber besado a su hermana ayer. Estaba pensando en declarármele a Rose pero todavía no estaba seguro.

Hola Emmett– dijo mientras cerraba el libro.

Hola– Conteste sin saber que hacer, yo podría ser muy grande y todo pero Jazz no se quedaba atrás y no quería conocerlo enfadado.

Creo que tu y yo tenemos que habla ¿No lo crees?– me pregunto mirándome con una cara muy seria, demasiado.

¿Sobre que?– le pregunte cuando me senté en el sillón de al lado del suyo.

No te hagas el loco, porque yo se que no lo eres, tenemos que hablar sobre mi hermana.

Este… yo…– no sabía que decirle.

Mira te voy a ser sincero, a mi no es que me guste mucho la actitud tan… como describirlo… impulsiva que tomaste pero quitando eso del medio no me pienso interponer porque Rosalie esta loca por ti– cuando dijo eso mi corazón se hincho– y no me va a servir de nada interponerme, lo único que si te pido es que si la vas a besar, hazlo enserio porque tu quieras y no por demostrarme nada porque mi hermana se da demasiadas ilusiones, cosa que no había visto nunca en ella, y no quiero que se lleve una desilusión ¿entendiste?– me dejo en shock eso no me lo esperaba, como mínimo esperaba que me partiera la cara pero no más bien me pidió que saliera con su hermana, eso era raro, muy raro.

Si, entiendo, pero ¿por qué tan suave?, esperaba que me comieras vivo– le dije y él río, haciendo que me relajara.

Primero, me caes bien, segundo, lo que me importa es la felicidad de mi hermana y tercero no creo que sepas bien– me dijo con cara de asco.

Gracias, te lo agradezco Jazz, te juro que tu hermana va a ser muy feliz, pero tengo una duda.

Rosalie te va a tener que querer mucho para aguantarte, ¿Qué cosa?– me dijo.

¿Por qué tan temprano?

Rosalie me estaba volviendo loco ¿y tú?

Tenemos algo en común, me esta volviendo loco– le dije y nos echamos a reír, en ese momento salió Edward.

Cuenten el chiste para yo también reírme– dijo a vernos con aquellas risas.

Nada, nada, es algo sin importancia, mejor dicho es algo muy importante pero tiene muchas raíces y si te lo cuento no va a ser igual– le dije cuando dejo de reírse.

Sin comentarios, ¿vamos a comer?– dijo Edward.

Si vamos– contestamos y salimos de la habitación.

¿Qué clase tienes Edward?– le pregunte en el camino.

Lengua– me contesto.

Yo también– le respondí.

Yo igual– dijo Jasper con su horario en la mano– y Rosalie también tiene esa clase.

¿Cómo lo sabes?– le pregunte.

Me se mejor el horario de Rosalie que el mío, porque esta chica ve el horario cada cinco minutos y lo decora y yo me paso toda la noche viéndolo– contesto mientras nosotros nos reíamos.

Llegamos al comedor y todavía las chicas no habían llegado, nos sentamos en una mesa y al rato llegaron, por fin, porque me moría de ganas de ver a Rosalie, suponiendo que ese día también le había llegado la flor.

Debo decir hermana que te ves muy bien– Le dijo Jasper a Rosalie y estaba seguro de que era verdad.

Gracias Hermano, tu también te ves bien–Claro se parecía a ella.

Digo lo mismo Rosalie te ves hermosa– Dije yo interviniendo haciendo que se sonrojara.

Okey, y a mi nadie me va a decir que estoy bonita– dijo Alice dando la vuelta.

Tu siempre te ves bien Alice pero no es necesario decirlo porque siempre te ves así– le dijo Edward y Alice respondió con una sonrisa– y debo decir que el color azul, Bella te sienta genial– y más sonrojos.

Yo debo decir lo mismo, las dos se ven hermosas– Dijo Jasper aunque solo estaba viendo a Alice.

Bueno creo que muchos halagos por el día, dejen para mañana– Dijo Rosalie fingiendo estar molesta.

Pero Rosalie acaso mañana voy a ver a tanta gente bonita– le dijo su hermano.

Cierto mañana es sábado, bueno pero quedan muchos días por delante.

Hablando de mañana que les parece si…–Dije mientras que intercambiaba una mirada con Edward– pasan el fin de semana con nosotros en la casa.

Emmett ¿Y mamá?– pregunto Alice preocupada.

Tranquilízate ya hablamos con ella y esta de acuerdo– le contesto Edward– entonces que dicen.

Creo que si– dijo Bella– si no soy un estorbo.

Claro que no Bella– le dije– ¿y la rosa y su hermano que dicen?

¿Rosalie que dices tú?– le pregunto su hermano.

¿Qué dices tú?– Le pregunto Rosalie a Jasper.

Rosalie eso es trampa yo te pregunte primero– le dijo Rosalie y todos nosotros los mirábamos.

Si– respondía.

Por fin respondió– dijo su hermano– que bueno que vas porque yo no.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no vas tú?– le pregunto sorprendida.

Por qué tengo una cita con mi novia– vi como Alice se entristecía– y estoy planeando algo especial.

Hermano que yo sepa tú no tienes novia– ahora se iban a poner a pelear– y no has planeado ninguna cita.

Rosalie hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Me puedes explicar ¿como hiciste para que yo no me enterara?

No, no te puedo explicar, apropósito ¿Qué clases tienen en este momento?

Lengua– contestaron todos al unisonó.

Eso ya lo sabia pero si no nos vamos en este momento, vamos a llegar tarde– termino Jasper y se paro para irse.

¿Por qué no va?– pregunto Edward triste.

No lo se, pero tiene razón en lo de llegar tarde– dijo Rosalie y todos nos fuimos a clases.

Bueno alumnos, llegaron cinco minutos tarde– nos dijo la profesora cuando nos asomamos a la puerta.

Lo siento– dijimos todos al mismo tiempo mientras entrabamos.

Que no vuelva a suceder– dijo la profesora.

Si– respondimos al unísono y nos fuimos a sentar.

Me senté al lado de Jasper sin entender como llego tan pronto.

_¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido?__– _le escribí en un papel y se lo pase.

_Corrí, todo por no llegar tarde__–_ me respondió.

_Y explícame ¿Cómo que no vas para mi casa?_

_Como creo que escuchaste allá afuera tengo una cita._

_Te lo tenias calladito, ¿y como se llama?_

_Charlotte._

_Me alegro por ti, pero me entristece que no puedas ir a casa._

_Que más así son las cosas__– _eso lo había dicho Jasper, la persona que es incapaz de tratar a alguien mal, esto era raro.

Bueno alumnos, hoy vamos a hacer un poema que sirva para expresar sus pensamientos, tienen media hora para terminarlo– dijo la profesora y yo celebrando, porque esa era la manera perfecta de declarármele a Rosalie.

¿Quién quiere comenzar?– pregunto la profesora pasada la media hora.

Yo –dije y me levante– mi poema se llama "La Rosa"– dije y vi como Rosalie me veía con atención.

"Ayer las rosas eran naranjas,

Hoy las rosas son rojas

Pero como dirigirme a ella

Tan grande, tan imponente"

"La veía caminar

Y mi alma se elevaba

Pero como preguntarle algo,

Si ella era ella y yo era yo"

"Solo la quería mirar

Y decirle que la amaba

Preguntarle si ella a mi

Y esperar lo deseado"

"Pregunto entonces

¿Cómo eres?

Si me quieres

Y si quieres ser mi novia"

Termine de leer y vi a Rosalie que se había quedado estática, mire a Jasper y este me sonreía, mientras que los demás al parecer no habían entendido el mensaje.

Muchas gracias Señor Cullen por ese poema tan fantástico, me pareció algo muy bonito, ¿quien sigue?– pregunto la maestra mientras yo me iba a sentar, contesto una chica a la cual no conocía así que no me dedique a escucharla.

_Emmett te luciste, si mi hermana no cae con eso, la verdad no se con que_– me paso Jasper la nota.

_Gracias hermano, te lo agradezco, espero que tengas razón sobre ella._

_Tranquilo, la conozco demasiado bien._

_Gracias_– termine con esa nota.

Muchas gracias– le dijo la profesora a la chica que había pasado– ¿Quién más?

Yo– dijo Alice y fue con la profesora.

¿Cómo se llama?– pregunto la profesora con curiosidad.

"Tú"– contesto Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Se que tu destino

Esta conmigo.

Se que algún día

Te darás cuenta"

"Mientras tanto

Te esperare

Y cuando llegue el momento

Te amare"

"Por ahora

Mis sentimientos guardaré

Y serán tuyos,

Cuanto te fijes en mi"

"Por ahora me conoces

Y estas pensando en mí

Pero espera el momento

Que tarde o temprano va a suceder"

Termino de leer Alice y yo no lo podía creer, la enana estaba enamorada y conociéndola como la conozco, era del chico que estaba a mi lado, mientras que este estaba garabateando en su cuaderno, tratando de esconder su cara porque estaba un poco sonrojado, casi ni se notaba pero si Jasper Hale estaba sonrojado y por las palabras de mi hermana.

Alice estuvo muy bonito– le dijo la profesora.

Gracias profesora, como usted dijo es para expresar mis sentimientos– dijo la enana y se fue a sentar.

Seguimos– dijo la profesora y nadie contesto– vamos no sean tímidos– termino la profesora y Bella se levanto y se puso al frente.

Se llama "Siempre"–Dijo Bella.

"Siempre que te veo

Siento una ilusión

Siento como crece

Mi corazón"

"Siempre que te veo

Me quedo sin aire

Por lo hermoso

Que siempre te ves"

"Siempre que caminas

Pareces perfecto

Y no consigo como

Dejar de sentir lo que siento"

"Siempre apareces

En momentos inoportunos

Provocando estragos

Dentro de mi"

Ok, ¿Alguien más?– pregunto la profesora.

Yo– dijo Edward y se levanto– mi poema se llama "Creo que estoy enamorado de ti"

"Creo que estoy

Enamorado de ti

Desde el día que

Apareciste me enamore de ti"

"Cuando cruzaste la puerta

Por primera vez

Sentí saltar mi corazón

De alegría"

"Cuando te vi caminar

Eras hermosa,

Cuando te veía charlar

También lo eras"

"Y ahora lo sigues siendo

Lo que espero

Es poder aclarar

Mis sentimientos"

Gracias por eso– dijo la profesora– ¿Quién sigue?

Yo profesora- dijo una chica y se levanto, yo por mi parte quería oír la de Rosalie, además quería oír la de Jasper.

_¿Y tu?_– le pregunte a Jasper.

_Espérate_

_¿tienes pena?_

_No, claro que no, simplemente le estoy dando paso a los demás._

_Tu tienes pena, no lo niegues_

_No Emmett, créeme si una persona como yo tuviera pena, estaría bajo una roca no aquí_

_Eres una persona demasiado insegura y sin valor_

_¿Por qué?_

_Por qué no expresas tus sentimientos_

_Me dejaste en las mismas_

_Tu estas enamorado de mi hermana se te ve en la mirada, eso si no lo puedes negar_

_¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?_

_Las miradas dicen mucho y estoy seguro de que no tienes novia ¿cierto?_

_Eso si es cierto, estaba molestando a Rosalie_

_Entonces ¿si vas para mi casa?_

_SI _

_¡Genial! Pero ¿de donde sacaste el Charlotte?_

_Esa fue una novia pero corte con ella cuando la conseguí besándose con un chamo que se llamaba Peter, para mi alegría porque ya estaba por cortar con ella_

_Jasper ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?_

_Deja la curiosidad_

_Anda dime_

_Dos ¿Feliz?_

_¿Contando a Charlotte?_

_Si_

_¿Y la otra?_

_Se llamaba María y ella termino conmigo porque lo que se estaba era aprovechándose de mi dinero y apareció alguien mejor_

_Te has llevando unas decepciones hermano, con razón eres como eres._

_Ya ¿y tu?_

_¿Tengo que contártelas?_

_¿Son demasiadas?_

_Vamos a ser sinceros con mi casi cuñado, si, pero de ninguna me enamore como me enamore de tu hermana_

_Me alegro y espero que esta relación dure más_

_Se nota que quieres bastante a tu hermana_

_La verdad es que nada va a hacer que cambie la imagen protectora hacia ella, ninguna pelea, porque por más fuerte que sea la guerra es mi hermana, cuídala_

_Como a nadie_

_Termina aquí porque voy a leer mi poema_

_Por fin_– le dije para terminar ya habían pasado todos quedaban nada más él y Rosalie.

Profesora, mi poema se llama "La Extraña"

"Extraña,

Me sorprende como eres

Y como entraste

A mi vida"

"Nunca creí conocer

A alguien tan especial

Pero ahora me doy cuenta

De lo equivocado que estaba"

"Eres como un rayo de sol

En la noche más oscura

Y me sorprende

Lo brillante que eres"

"En fin,

Me dejaste sorprendido

Y por eso creo que no podre

Sacarte nunca de mi cabeza"

Si antes me había burlado de él, me retracto en todo sentido, el poema quedo muy lindo y mi hermana casi se estaba babeando, pero ella tampoco es la persona más libre para decir sus sentimiento, puede que se coma al mundo pero allí esta su limitación, es algo penosa con respecto a las cosas del amor, a menos que se guie por sus "corazonadas", según yo visiones, esa seria la única manera de que se deje llevar. Y por fin venia Rosalie que me dejo esperando toda la clase.

Profesora el mío se llama "SI"– cuando Rosalie dijo eso me estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, claro que si

Como negarme a eso

A ese hermoso mensaje

A esa adorable frase"

"Como podría evitarlo

Si mi corazón te añora

Como podría negarme

Si siempre te he esperado"

"Como dejar de amarte

Si es imposible,

Como evitar lo que siento

Si es más grande que yo"

"Si le tenias miedo a las rosas que me acompañan

No deberías tenerlo son inofensivas

Y quiero que sepas

Que siempre te diré que si"

Bueno con eso terminamos la clase de hoy, para la siguiente quiero que me traigan una poesía en parejas, preferiblemente una chica y un chico para dar diferentes opiniones, hasta la próxima clase y feliz fin de semana– dijo la profesora y todos comenzaron a salir mientras que yo me quede adentro con Rosalie.

El poema estuvo hermoso, te amo– me dijo Rosalie mientras se me acercaba.

Lo que más me maravillo fue la respuesta, yo también te amo– le dije mientras agarraba su cabeza entre mis manos y la besaba.

Entonces, vámonos novio– dijo Rosalie resaltando la palabra "novio".

Pues vámonos, mí querida novia– dije y ella se echo a reír.

**Bueno chicos eso es todo, el próximo capi es más largo y es en la casa de los Cullen, espero que les guste.**

**Por favor reviews, reviews, reviews. ****Ya que no me pueden dar a Jasper, por favor dejen reviews que es lo que me inspira.**


	6. visita a la casa cullen

**Aquí conocemos a Carlisle y la dulce Esme, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Visita a la casa Cullen **

**Alice POV**

Salimos del salón de clases, sin Emmett ni Rosalie ya que ellos iban a estar ocupados.

¿Alguien entendió el poema de Rosalie?–Pregunto Edward– por que yo no y Bella tampoco.

Yo si –contestamos Jasper y yo a la vez.

¿Por qué ustedes si y nosotros no?

Por que yo estaba sentada al lado de Rosalie y el de Emmett– dije señalando a Jasper.

¿Qué tiene que ver?

El poema de Rosalie fue respuesta al de Emmett– explique.

En el poema Emmett le pidió a Rosalie ser su novia y esta acepto en el suyo– explico Jazz.

Con razón el si– dijo Bella y todos nos reímos, en ese momento iban llegando los novios agarrados de la mano.

¿nos vamos?– pregunto Emmett cuando estuvo con nosotros.

Si, vamos a hacer las maletas– dije con entusiasmo pero a la vez pensando en que Jasper no iba.

Entonces Jasper ¿seguro que no vas?– le pregunto Edward y yo me quede mirándolo.

A ver… déjame pensarlo… si– contesto esté y todos nos lo quedamos viendo.

A no hermano, decídete– le dijo Rosalie.

Si voy, si voy ¿Feliz?– le pregunto.

¡Si! que bueno– dijo Rose mientras lo abrazaba.

Bueno vamos a apurarnos que mi madre nos espera para almorzar– como era el último día de la semana casi nadie tenia clases después de las once.

Hay un pequeño problema– dijo Jasper– yo tengo dos horas más de clases salgo a la una.

Bueno yo me quedo contigo– dijo Rosalie.

Genio y ¿como vamos a llegar a la casa de los Cullen después?– le pregunto Jazz.

Cierto ¿y entonces? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?– pregunto Rosalie.

Yo me puedo quedar y después lo acompaño a la casa– dije yo.

Si esta bien– dijo Edward– y tu si sabes donde queda la casa.

Si no te molesta esperarme, perfecto– me dijo Jasper.

No para nada, me meto en la biblioteca.

Bueno y como hacemos ¿ustedes tienen carro?– pregunto Edward señalando a Rosalie y a Jasper.

Si, ella tiene el suyo, por que yo ni loco me monto con ella al volante y yo el mío– dijo Jasper y todos rieron.

Si no me traía auto no íbamos a llegar nunca en el tuyo, tu manejas demasiado lento– le replico Rosalie.

Bueno porque no me quiero matar.

Ya esta bien– interrumpió Emmett– Edward llévate a Bella, que yo me voy con Rosalie para guiarla.

Perfecto y entonces ustedes se van después– dijo Edward.

Así quedamos– dije.

Bueno adiós, los vemos después– dijo Bella y nos dio un beso en la mejilla.

Chao Alice– dijo Rosalie y se fue a abrazar a su hermano.

Cuidadito con lo que haces Rosalie porque lo que tu hagas hoy, yo lo sabré mañana– le dijo Jasper en susurro a su hermana, que yo fui la única que escuche, además de ellos.

Lo mismo digo hermanito, lo mismo digo– dijo mientras se iba.

Bueno yo tengo clase, toma– dijo y me extendió las llaves de su carro– mete lo que vas a llevar.

¿y tu?– le pregunte.

Yo deje una maleta en el carro el día que llegue y después se me olvido sacarla– dijo y yo estaba a punto de irme cuando se me ocurrió una cosa.

Jazz– lo llame porque también estaba a punto de irse.

¿Si?

¿Cual es tu coche?

Cierto te iba a mandar a mi carro, sin saber cual era– dijo– mi coche es un Mercedes plateado, espero que no tengas problema para conseguirlo porque el carro es un poco ostentoso y además de eso no deben de haber muchas carros. Dame tu número de teléfono para poder contactarte cuando salga de clase.

Si es buena idea– intercambiamos números, ¡¡tenia el número de Jasper!! y nos fuimos cada quien por su lado.

Fui a mi habitación, las chicas ya se habían ido, agarre mi maleta la cual ya tenia preparada, no era mucho total en la casa tenia mucha ropa, baje al estacionamiento y si, Jasper tenia razón lo que menos había eran carros, si habían quince carros era muchos, en lo que Jasper si no tenia razón era en lo "poco ostentoso" de su coche, claro que lo reconocí el carro prácticamente me llamaba. Llegue hasta el coche y me quede observándolo, estaba más que definido que lo cuidaba, el carro no tenia ni una raya y además de eso estaba muy bonito, no sabría decir si el carro era nuevo o no. Agarre las llaves para meter mi maleta y vi que tenia un llavero muy bonito que parecía un escudo de armas, metí mi maleta y me di cuenta de que había una guitarra, seguramente tocaba, fui a la academia, me quede pensando en que hacer, cuando me di cuenta de que tenia hambre, me fui al comedor, el cual estaba casi vacio me serví una ración de pizza y un refresco y me fui a comer, al terminar lleve la bandeja y cuando estaba por salir me acorde de Jasper, el también debía de tener hambre, agarre otro pedazo de pizza, esta vez para llevar, me encantaba la versatilidad del comedor, y un refresco y me fui a sentar en un banco cerca del estacionamiento para esperar, pero no espere mucho por que a los cinco minutos me sonó el teléfono.

Hola– conteste el teléfono.

Alice ya salí, ¿Dónde estas?– me pregunto.

En un banco cerca del estacionamiento.

Ok, voy para allá– dijo y colgó.

Ya llegue– dijo cuando estaba a mi lado.

Tiempo récord– le dije riéndome.

Si, ahora déjame descansar– dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Toma –le dije extendiéndole la bebida.

Gracias, me hacia falta– dijo dándole un sorbo.

También te traje un pedazo de pizza, por si tenías hambre.

Eso si no voy a conseguir como agradecértelo, me estoy muriendo del hambre– le extendí el pedazo de pizza y se lo comenzó a comer.

Ok, ¿Nos vamos?– dijo mientras se levantaba.

Si, toma– le di las llaves del auto.

Cierto, no se donde tengo la mente– dijo agarrando las llaves.

Debó decir que en lo de conseguir el carro fácil, no te equivocaste, pero el hecho de que no es muy ostentoso, ahí si– le dije mientras caminábamos hacia allí.

¿Mi carro te parece ostentoso?

Si, bastante.

Eso es porque no has visto el de Rosalie.

Bueno mi hermano tiene un Volvo plateado bastante ostentoso, Emmett tiene un jeep yo tengo un porsche… amarillo– agregue.

Y dices que el mío es ostentoso, por favor solo con el de Edward ya me ganaste– dijo mientras me habría la puerta, detalle que me encanto, y el se iba a su puesto.

¿Qué tiempo tienes con este auto?– le pregunte, por dentro era igual de hermoso que por fuera.

Veamos… casi un año, por que me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños 18– me contesto.

¿Y en que fecha cumples años?– le pregunte.

El 31 de octubre (N/A es la fecha de mi cumpleaños) ¿y tu?

El 20 de Junio y Emmett el 10 de enero, pero tu cumpleaños es dentro de un mes ¿no?– le dije y el miro el celular.

Cierto no me había dado cuenta de la fecha, hoy es 27 de septiembre, me parece que el tiempo tiene prisa, porque no se cuando paso tanto tiempo.

En mi cumpleaños 16 me regalaron el carro y en mi cumpleaños 17 de regalaron un brazalete de oro con diamantes diminutos, que fue de mi abuela y de mi madre– dije y extendí el brazo para enseñárselo.

Es hermoso, Rosalie por herencia tiene un collar de plata que tiene como dije el escudo familiar, que es el mismo que tengo como llavero, claro que el de ella es de plata con incrustaciones– me dijo y recordé cuando estaba en el estacionamiento que lo había visto.

¿También fue de regalo de cumpleaños?– pregunte.

No, ese fue una navidad hace unos 10 años, en nuestro cumpleaños 17 nos regalaron carros escarabajos, el de ella blanco y el mío negro, mi carro favorito– dijo con una sonrisa.

Si es tu favorito ¿Por qué andas en este?

Por que no, yo se que mi querido carro esta más seguro en el estacionamiento de mi casa que aquí, en cambio Rosalie trajo el que trajo porque el otro lo destruyo de tal manera que todos dijeron que era un milagro que estuviera viva.

Pobre, me imagino el susto.

Eso para ella fue lo de menos, lo que más le dolió fue la uña que se rompió– dijo y yo me reí.

El único que a chocado en mi casa, es Emmett, a pesar de que él fanático de la velocidad es Edward, claro a Emmett no le paso nada con el jeep de broma no paso por encima de el otro carro y mi padre le compro unas cauchos más bajos– le dije y ahora el que reía era él.

Mis padres no consiguen otros regalos que no sean carros, a los 16 nos dieron carros también pero cuando cumplimos 17 esos carros se los quedaron ellos.

¿A que se dedican?

Mi padre es político, a sido embajador, ministros, no se cuantos cargos a ocupado y mi madre cuando no esta con mi padre trabaja en una asociación benéfica, que tiene muchas sucursales y ella entra dependiendo del tiempo que este en una ciudad u otra.

Debe de ser difícil tener padres así.

Depende de en que sentido, es molesto que nunca puedan estar con nosotros por los viajes, respecto a las actitudes, mi padres es demasiado fuerte y a veces se pasa un poco en los regaños o algo así, eso le afecta mucho a Rosalie, mi madre en cambio es el consuelo, es una persona muy dulce.

Mi madre es un caramelo, mi padre es una persona muy amable que trabaja como médico y mi madre le gusta remodelar casas antiguas.

Me alegro, por cierto ¿Cuánto falta?

Menos mal que te diste cuenta por qué tenemos que cruzar pronto.

¿Cuánto falta?

Unos 10 minutos para el cruce y 5 después, así que 15 minutos.

Ok, me avisas.

Por cierto ¿tocas guitarra?

Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vi la guitarra cuando metí mi maleta.

¡genial! si me la traje, pensé que la había dejado.

Emmett toca guitarra.

Que bueno.

Le anuncie cuando teníamos que cruzar, por donde ir y cual era mi casa.

Es muy hermosa– me dijo cuando la casa se veía.

Si mi madre hace maravillas– le dije mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento, estaciono al lado de un BMW que debía de ser el de Rosalie.

Tienes razón el carro de tu hermana es más ostentoso que el tuyo

Viste, viste te lo dije, ese carro se come al mío, pero a mi me gusta más el mío– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mi carro es aquel de haya– le dije señalando mi porsche.

Guao, más nunca voy a hablar de carros contigo– dijo con la boca abierta mientras se acercaba.

Pero tú tienes dos carros.

Ni juntando mis dos carros podría compararme con este.

Ese es el Volvo y ese el Aston Martin también de Edward– le dije señalándolos.

Ok, vámonos de aquí porque mi autoestima esta bajando en picada– dijo y yo me reí.

Vamos– le dije caminando hacia la puerta que daba hacia la casa.

Hola mamá– grite cuando abrí la puerta y allí estaban todos sentados.

Hola hija– dijo mientras me abrazaba– ¿Cómo estas?

Bien, mamá el es Jasper– dije señalando detrás de mi.

¿Rosalie este es tu…?– comenzó a preguntar mamá.

Gemelo– contestaron Rosalie y Jasper al unísono.

No sabes cuanto gusto me da tenerlos aquí– dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

A mi me da gusto haber podido venir– dijo Jasper con amabilidad mientras se iba a sentar.

Mamá ¿y papá?– le pregunte mientras yo también me sentaba en el sillón.

Debe de estar por llegar– dijo mamá– ¿no tienen hambre?

Si tengo– mire a Jasper que no había dicho nada– él también tiene hambre pero se queda callado.

Bueno vengan a la cocina– dijo mamá y se metió en la cocina, me pare y vi que Jasper no.

Vamos– le dije.

Pero Alice…– comenzó a decir.

Vamos–le dije con la voz cargada de amenaza y el automáticamente se levanto mientras que los demás reían.

Jasper como que comenzaron a mandar– dijo Emmett riéndose.

Emmett cállate– dije mientras que jalaba a Jasper por la puerta de la cocina.

Y dime hija ¿Qué has hecho?– me pregunto mamá.

Hoy hice un poema, ayer nada importante, además de la llegada al instituto y de conocer a los demás, nada nuevo– le dije– ¿y tú?

El martes compramos una casa para remodelarla, ¿Cuándo vas de compras Alice?

No lo se, tal vez mañana o el domingo, depende como vaya todo.

A por que te quería pedir la opinión sobre unos estampados para la casa.

Bueno cuando pueda vamos o voy, después nos arreglamos eso.

Buen provecho– dijo mamá, puso dos platos en la mesa y se fue.

Penoso– le dije cuando mi mamá se había ido.

No me importa dime como quieras pero así soy yo.

¿Por qué?

Porque yo no soy Emmett, siempre fui criado en un ambiente muy respetuoso, siempre teníamos que tener las normas bien claras.

Eso es lo que pasa, en nuestro caso lo que aprendimos fue a curar heridas– dije y nos echamos a reír.

Están muy risueños– dijo Emmett que no se en que momento entro.

Emmett cállate– le dije.

Búscate una más original porque esa me la has dicho mucho– dijo riéndose.

Mira payaso de circo, cierra el pico– le dije.

Esa es más original pero no la rayes– dijo Emmett mientras que Jasper se moría de la risa– te estas riendo mucho hoy– le Emmett a Jasper señalándolo con el dedo mientras que este se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Hermano ¿Tu sabes como se llega a la sala?

Si.

Chao, no te pierdas– le dije despidiéndome con la mano y Jasper riéndose más.

Jazz, eso es malo reírse tanto– le dijo Emmett antes de irse.

¿Porque Emmett te molesta?– pregunte mientras Jasper se seguía riendo, cuando controlo la risa subió la cabeza y me di cuenta de que estaba levemente sonrojado.

Porque esta loco– me contesto mientras se levanto a lavar el plato.

¿En que momento comiste?– dije al ver que mi plato estaba casi completo.

Mientras tú hablabas– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No es justo, los hombres siempre parecen aspiradoras– dije molesta.

Rosalie también come rápido– dijo mientras se sentaba otra vez en donde estaba.

¿Que haces?

Esperándote.

¿Por qué?

Porque yo cruce esa puerta contigo y de regreso voy a hacer lo mismo.

Penoso.

Si lo soy, gracias– dijo mientras reía– ahora come y no te distraigas.

¿Siempre eres así?

Dependiendo de cómo así, si es por lo de reír, no, si es por mi manera de hablar, si.

Decía por tú manera de ser, porque cuando te tienes que reír te ríes, cuando tienes que estar tranquilo lo estas, no eres muy carismático pero a pesar de eso te haces sentir, es raro.

Creo que me repartieron mal los puntos de personalidad– dijo riéndose.

Estoy hablando en serio.

Ok, serio– dijo y se dejo de reír y yo solté la risa.

A no, decídete.

Pero no lo puedo evitar, me da risa– dije cuando controle la risa.

Si, siempre soy así, por eso peleo tanto con Rosalie, no me entiende.

Bueno yo no pienso comer más así que ya– dije mientras me levantaba.

Vamos a salir– dije y al cruzar la puerta me di cuenta de que nadie estaba ahí.

¿Dónde están todos?– pregunto Jasper a mi espalda.

No lo se yo también acabo de salir pero tengo la certeza de que están en un lugar.

¿Donde?

En el salón de música– dije mientras lo guiaba por las escaleras.

Hola a todos– dije cuando entre y los vi, Edward sentado en el piano, Emmett con la guitarra acústica y las chicas viéndolos anonadados– ¿que tocan?– pregunte mientras me iba a sentar con las chicas.

No lo se, creo que la compusieron ellos– contesto Rosalie.

Lo más seguro– mire a Jasper y este se había quedado en la puerta viendo como Emmett tocaba la guitarra.

Tu hermano toca guitarra ¿cierto?- dije.

Si y es un fastidio cuando se pone a practicar.

Emmett también es un fastidio– dije y en ese momento los chicos terminaron de tocar.

Emmett ¿qué notas usaste?– le pregunto Jasper a Emmett.

¿Qué?– pregunto este.

¿Qué notas usaste en la guitarra?

¿Qué también tocas guitarra?

Si.

Toma– le dijo Emmett dándole la guitarra.

¿Para que?

Para que toques.

No puedo.

¿Por qué?– pregunto Emmett aturdido.

Por que esta derecha y yo soy zurdo– dijo y todos lo vimos como si estuviera loco– escribo con la mano izquierda.

Se que es un zurdo– le dijo Emmett– pero me sorprende.

Si mi guitarra tiene las cuerdas al revés.

¡genial! Debe de verse extraña.

No ni tanto, solo si la detallas ¿la quieres ver?

Si.

Ya la traigo, esta en el carro– dijo y me miro.

Penoso– dije mientras me levantaba y el reía.

¿Y si me pierdo?– me pregunto.

No creo, pero que más– dije y bajamos al carro.

¿Vas a sacar la maleta?– me pregunto.

Si– dije mientras me la extendía.

Me traje la acústica, ni siquiera sabía cual me había traído– dijo mientras la sacaba.

Como yo no tengo nada que ver, no lo se– le dije para molestarlo.

Como sea, vamos– me dijo y subimos.

Para verla– dijo Emmett como un niño pequeño.

Espérate a que la saque del forro– dijo mientras la sacaba.

¡Guao! me encanta tu guitarra– dijo mientras la detallaba, Emmett tenia razón la guitarra era hermosa, negra con dibujos blancos que contrastaban muy bien– y tienes razón casi ni se nota que esta al revés.

¿Sabes como si se nota y bastante?– pregunto Jasper.

¿Cómo?

Cuando estas con varios guitarristas y estos tienen la guitarra hacia un lado y tú hacia el otro– dijo Jasper y todos nos echamos a reír.

Vamos a tocar algo– dijo Emmett.

¿Qué?

No lo se ¿Qué te sabes?

Vamos a dejar que el publico decida– dijo Jasper señalándonos.

**Me Vale–** dijo Rosalie.

Si esa– dijo Bella.

Lo mismo digo– dije yo.

Yo no se me esas notas– replico Emmett.

Yo si– dijo Jasper mientras se las enseñaba.

Esta bien 1,2,3– dijo Emmett y comenzaron a tocar, se oía igual que la canción original y cuando comenzó con la voz, nosotras junto con Edward, que estaba sentada en el piano, comenzamos a cantar la canción.

Échale vampiro!!!!!

No me importa lo que  
piensa la gente de mí  
que si traigo el pelo  
de alguna manera  
porque me gusta traerlo así  
que por qué escucho  
ese tipo de música??  
Si es la que me gusta oír

Critican todo lo que ven en mí  
inventan chismes que no son ciertos  
con quien hablo, con quién salgo,  
con quién ando,  
que te importa? es mi vida  
si yo no le hago daño a nadie  
quién eres tú para decirme  
cómo vivir, quién eres tú?

Me vale lo que piensen, hablen de mí  
es mi vida y yo soy así, simón!  
Me vale lo que piensen, hablen de mí  
es mi vida y yo soy así!

Coro

Porque me vale vale vaale,  
me vale todo  
me vale vale vaale,  
me vale todo  
si no me entienden o comprenden  
pues ya ni modo!  
porque me vale vale vaale  
me vale todo

No puedes criticar algo  
sin conocerlo primero  
seré muy feo por afuera  
pero muy bello por adentro  
si eres una de esas personas  
te tengo una solución  
en vez de estar fregando  
y molestándome así  
dedícate a encontrar  
que esta mal en ti  
por que...  
Me vale lo que piensen  
hablen de mí, es mi vida  
y yo soy así, simón!  
me vale lo que piensen,  
hablen de mí, es mi vida  
y yo soy así por que...  
Coro.

Mientras los reprimidos  
andan aburridos  
yo no ando, de jodido  
no tengo broncas  
porque soy yo mismo  
Hablen lo que quieran...

¿Qué piensa o murmura la gente de mi?  
¿Qué piensan los vecinos de mí?  
¿Qué piensan los maestros de mí?  
¿Qué piensa la autoridad de mí?  
¿Qué piensan mis padres de mí?  
¿Qué piensan mis suegros de mí?  
¿Qué piensa todo el mundo de mí?  
sólo tengo que decir:  
me vaaaaaaaaleeee  
me vaaaaaaaleee  
Pónganse al tanto  
porque el mundo gira rápido  
pónganse al tiro  
o se quedarán atrás

Coro…

Cuando terminamos de cantar alguien nos aplaudió, cuando vi hacia la puerta, me di cuenta de que ahí estaban mamá y papá, fui a abrazar a papá.

Hola cariño ¿cómo estas?– me pregunto papá mientras me abrazaba.

Bien ¿y tu?

Bien, hola Edward, hola Emmett

Hola papá.

Papá ellos son Bella, Rosalie y Jasper– dije señalando a cada uno.

Buenos días señor Cullen– contestaron al unísono.

Díganme Carlisle, ¿Rosalie y Jasper son…?– comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpieron.

Gemelos– contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Apellido?– pregunto– me parecen conocidos.

Hale– contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ustedes son los hijo de Gregory Hale ¿cierto?

Si– contestaron al unísono.

Lo sabía y lo de que son gemelos eso no me lo tenían que responder para saber que lo son.

Si– dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie deja de copiarte mis ideas– le dijo Jasper a su hermana.

Yo no me estoy copiando de tus ideas, mis ideas son originales.

Ok, te creo, son originales ¿y porque son iguales a las mías?

No lo se pregúntaselo a tú conciencia.

No puedo porque estoy comenzando a creer que tú lo eres.

Bueno no se, yo no tengo la culpa.

Ustedes son de los gemelos que comparten todo ¿verdad?– interrumpió papá.

Si– dijeron al mismo tiempo y todos nos echamos a reír.

Menos mal que Edward y Alice no son así

Si– contestamos Rosalie, Edward, Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo, y todos se echaron a reír.

Bueno chicos su mamá esta haciendo la cena, así que mejor bajen– dijo papá y se fue.

Tú fastidias, Rosalie– dijo Jasper.

Considéralo como el pago de lo que tú me fastidias a mí.

Bajemos porque si no mamá se molesta– dijo Edward y todos lo seguimos, para sentarnos los muebles de abajo, donde estaba papá.

Jasper ¿como es que se dice joven en italiano?– le pregunto Rosalie que estaba escribiendo un mensaje.

Bambino– contesto este.

Gracias.

Jasper lee– dijo Rosalie pasándole el teléfono a Jasper.

¿Quién es ese?– pregunto Jasper al devolverle el teléfono.

Patricia– contesto Rosalie y Jasper asintió– mira Emmett lee– le dio el teléfono a Emmett y este puso cara de sorprendido.

¿En que idioma esta eso?– le pregunto.

En italiano– contestaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué? ¿saben italiano?– les pregunto papá.

Si– contesto Rosalie– aunque el mejor que yo.

¿Por qué? ¿abandonaste las clases?–le pregunto Emmett.

No estábamos en clases era una fundación o algo así– Dijo Rosalie.

Si se me permite pedir explicaciones, por favor– dijo papá.

era una fundación llamada "uniendo culturas", aunque nosotros lo llamábamos "líbrate de tus hijos", por que parecía que eso era lo que hacían los padres– comenzó Jasper– era un programa para los hijos de los políticos, ejecutivos, gente poderosa con dinero, en el cual estábamos cuatro años recorriendo países del mundo, en cada uno permanecíamos un año, estuvimos en Brasil, en Argentina, en Italia y en España. Cada uno de los participantes escogía dos categorías, podías escoger gastronomía, danza, turismo, moda, idioma u otros, todos pertenecientes a la cultura de donde estabas, estas materias eran agregadas a las clases normales que veía todo alumno del año correspondiente. Por lo menos nosotros estuvimos desde los 11 años hasta los 15, en esos años ni siquiera vimos a nuestros padres, Rosalie escogió danza y moda y con el tiempo el idioma se lo iba aprendiendo, pero solo las palabras más usadas y no lo demás, en cambio yo si escogí idioma y danza, donde aprendí muy bien el idioma.

Es decir, que aprendimos a bailar, tango, flamenco y samba, en el prospecto de la moda podría decir bastante y mi hermano podría tener una conversación con cualquiera que hablara: español, italiano, portugués e ingles– dijo Rosalie.

Que interesante, la única idea que no me agrada es la de dejarlos de ver por 4 años pero se nota que aprendieron mucho– dijo papá.

Jasper por casualidad ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer? ¿no vuelas?– pregunto Emmett.

No Emmett, no vuelo y si hay algo que no se hacer– le contesto Jasper.

¿Qué cosa?

No se cocinar– dijo y Rosalie se echo a reír.

¿No sabes cocinar?– le dijo Emmett.

Bueno no es que no sepa cocinar si es de hacer una receta la hago.

Explícate y explícame por que Rosalie se ríe tanto.

Bueno lo que pasa es que todo se me quema– dijo y todos nos echamos a reír.

¿todo se te quema?– dijo Emmett entre risas.

En serio, a mi se me quema el agua, la receta me puede salir muy bien, hasta que tengo que prender la cocina, la otra vez casi quemo la casa– dijo Jasper y todos nos estábamos riendo, tanto que papá se fue a la cocina con la escusa de ayudar a mamá pero se sabia que era para reírse, Edward estaba de cabeza en el sillón, Bella tenia un cojín, Emmett y Rosalie dijeron para que disimular y yo estaba recostada en la espalda de Jasper riendo– lo único que puedo hacer es torta y no por ser en el horno porque lo demás que va allí también se quema.

Jasper ¿Cuántas veces has quemado el agua?– pregunto Emmett.

¿Tengo que contestarte?– dijo este riéndose– a mi no me metas en la cocina.

Todo lo contrario a Alice, ella sabe usar la cocina, pero no sabe hacer la mezcla.

Emmett cállate– dije porque me estaba avergonzando.

Esa no es original– dijo Emmett y en ese momento volteo a ver a Edward– Edward te ves cómodo.

¿si?

Como doblado, hermano– dijo Emmett y todos nos reímos más que antes.

Bueno ya basta de risas y vamos a comer– nos dijo mamá.

Vamos– dijimos Emmett, Edward y yo.

¿Quieren comer afuera?– pregunto papá.

Si, vamos– llevamos toda la comida a la mesa del jardín y nos sentamos a comer.

Emmett deja de comer como bárbaro– le dijo mamá ya que este agarro de todo y dejo la mitad de la comida que mamá había preparado.

Tengo hambre– replico este.

Pero Emmett mañana es otro día, y ellos también tienen que comer.

Pero mamá…

Nada Emmett tu no eres el único que esta aquí– le dijo mamá– Alice, amor ¿puedes buscar lo que quedo encima de la mesa de la cocina?

Si claro– dije y me levante pero luego pensé otra cosa– tú párate y acompáñame– le dije a Jasper.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?– me respondió Jazz.

¿Qué hiciste?, Me hiciste andar por todos lados hoy para acompañarte, ahora tu me acompañas a mi.

A ok, no importa, total yo se que así voy a seguir teniendo alguien que me guie– dijo Jasper y se levanto.

Como que Alice consiguió nuevo perrito– dijo Emmett.

Si, gracias Dios, no voy a ser yo– dijo Edward pero no escuche más nada porque ya habíamos entrado en la casa.

¿Así que voy a ser tu perrito?– me pregunto Jasper.

Si, yo preste un servicio y lo cobro– le dije sin mirarlo.

Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Eso depende.

¿De que?

De cuanto tarde en conseguirme otro– le dijo y se quedo paralizado– toma lleva esto y esto– le di dos bandejas– que yo me llevo esto.

Ok, pero si mis servicios como mascota no son de tu agrado yo no tengo la culpa– dijo como disculpándose.

Tranquilo, se que vas a ser perfecto– en eso salimos de la casa, pusimos las cosas en la mesa y nos pusimos a comer.

¿Cómo van dormir Alice?– mamá ya sabía que yo tenia todo planificado.

Como mi habitación es la más grandes y estamos reunidos para pasarlo juntos, todos vamos a dormir en mi habitación, chicos a mover colchones– mamá y papá sabían que ellos no estaban incluidos en ese todo así que se limitaron a sonreír, mientras que por los demás comenzaban las quejas.

Alice estas loca ¿como se te ocurre?– me dijo Edward.

Claro, nosotros estamos aquí para pasarlo juntos, además el único que tiene algún inconveniente eres tú– le dije haciendo un puchero.

Eso es mentira– dijo viendo a los demás que estaban viendo hacia otro lado– o no, ¿alguien más no esta de acuerdo con la proposición de Alice?

Yo– contesto Bella tímidamente.

Bueno entonces vayan a dormir juntos– se miraron se sonrojaron y todos se rieron– vamos chicos hay que comenzar a mover los colchones– dije y me levante, viendo como los demás se levantaban, claro Rose y Emmett no se molestaban por estar juntos y Jasper no se podía negar era mi mascota.

Fuimos a la habitación de huéspedes y sacamos dos colchones que habían allí y los movimos a mi cuarto, este era rosado y muy grande, tenía una puerta que daba al baño y otra que daba hacia mi inmenso y querido armario, también tenía una hermosa cómoda blanca que estaba llena de maquillajes y perfumes, el piso era de madera, mi cama matrimonial estaba en el centro de la habitación cubierta con un edredón rosado y blanco, también tenía cuatro sillones pequeños, que eran muy fáciles de mover y como para una sola persona, dos rosas y dos blancos, tenia una mesita blanca de centro, un gran televisor de plasma y una mesalina con escalera que daba a un pequeño estudio en donde tenia un escritorio y algunas estanterías con libros. ¡SI! mi habitación era genial, como la extrañaba.

Alice ¿no conseguiste una habitación más grande?– me pregunto Rosalie.

No, la verdad es que no.

Rosalie, Por favor no hables mucho que se parece mucho a muestras habitaciones– dijo Jasper.

Eso no cuenta porque seguramente esa casa ya no es de nosotros– dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba por la habitación– además la mía no tenia la mesalina.

Pero la mía si– dijo este paseándose también– claro que el mío no tenia un armario aparte porque no lo necesitaba.

Bueno chicos– había aprendido que si le interrumpíamos cuando comenzaban a discutir, paraban– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

¿Por qué no vemos una película?– propuso Edward que estaba entrando en ese momento.

¿Qué hermanito si van a estar con nosotros?– dije mientras me le acercaba.

Si Alice así es mejor, todos juntos– dijo y yo me le lance en los brazos.

Gracias hermanito, ahora anda a buscar donde vas a dormir, mientras que Bella me acompaña a hacer palomitas– dije porque Rosalie estaba metida en su mundo con Emmett y también porque quería hablar con Bella.

Rosalie dame las llaves del carro– le pidió Jasper a su hermana.

¿Para que?– pregunto esta con las llaves en la mano.

Para sacar tu maleta ¿o ya la sacaste?– le respondió Jasper como si fuera obvio.

Cierto, toma y sácame la cartera que esta adelante, por favor.

Ok, ya regreso– dijo y se movió hacia nosotras, bajamos las escaleras y en ese momento el iba para un lado y nosotras para otro.

¿Qué? ¿vas a ir solito?– le pregunte para molestarlo.

Si, que más me queda, si me botaste– dijo todo triste.

Jajaja, me río– le dije irónicamente.

Pues deberías– dijo mientras salía por la puerta hacia los carros.

**Bella POV**

Después de que Alice se levantara con los chicos, nosotros nos quedamos con Esme y Carlisle.

Esta melliza mía, me va a volver loco– dijo Edward molesto.

Si sabes que va a ser divertido y sabes que Alice no pierde una, ¿para que te niegas?– le pregunto Carlisle.

Porque me molesta que la enana nos gobierne.

Edward, ella lo hace para divertirse, además de que lo hace por sus invitados– le dijo Esme.

Esa reunión tiene otro fin, estoy seguro– dijo Edward.

Bueno ve descúbrelo y si es malo evítalo, si es bueno déjalo ser– le dijo Carlisle.

Esta bien, esta bien, ¿Bella y tu que dices?

No importa, yo no voy a quedarme sola.

Bueno, vamos– dijo mientras se levantaba y yo me iba detrás de él.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?– escuchamos a Alice desde el pasillo cuando estábamos llegando.

¿Por qué no vemos una película?– propuso Edward en el momento que entro.

¿Qué hermanito si van a estar con nosotros?– dijo Alice mientras se acercaba.

Si Alice así es mejor, todos juntos– dijo y Alice se le lanzo en los brazos.

Gracias hermanito, ahora anda a buscar donde vas a dormir, mientras que Bella me acompaña a hacer palomitas– dijo Alice.

Rosalie dame las llaves del carro– le pidió Jasper a su hermana.

¿Para que?– pregunto esta con las llaves en la mano.

Para sacar tu maleta ¿o ya la sacaste?– le respondió Jasper como si fuera obvio.

Cierto, toma y sácame la cartera que esta adelante, por favor.

Ok, ya regreso– dijo y se movió hacia nosotras, bajamos las escaleras y en ese momento el iba para un lado y nosotras para otro.

¿Qué? ¿vas a ir solito?– le pregunto Alice para molestarlo.

Si, que más me queda, si me botaste.

Jajaja, me río– le dijo irónicamente.

Pues deberías– dijo Jasper mientras salía por la puerta hacia los carros.

Ahora si, voy a hablar contigo– me dijo Alice mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

¿conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice?– dije sin entender.

Bella no te hagas la loca conmigo.

Pero ¿de que hablas?

Bella te viniste con mi hermano en su auto ¿Qué paso?– me dijo agarrándome por los hombros.

Alice no paso nada, solo veníamos hablando– le dije y ella me miro a los ojos.

Pero estas enamorada de él ¿cierto?– me dijo y yo sentí como me sonrojaba.

Si– conteste y ella se puso a dar saltitos.

Lo sabia, lo sabía, lo sabia y lo mejor de todo es que él también esta enamorado de ti– me dijo mientras que arreglaba las cosas que íbamos a llevar.

¿qué?

Que él también esta enamorado de ti, se le nota en la mirada, se le nota porque a cambiado un poco su forma de ser, se le nota porque cuando te ve se pone intranquilo y por último se le nota porque se sonroja cuando esta cerca de ti– dijo y se echo a reír y yo me estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Pero tu no puedes hablar mucho, por qué tu estas loquita por el hermano de Rosalie, eso no me lo puedes negar– le dije y ella paro de reír rápidamente.

Bueno Bella… la verdad…– dijo y se quedo callada.

Alice, habla.

Si, si, si, si, Si ¿feliz?– me pregunto sonrojada.

No podría estar más feliz, ahora vamos antes de que vengan por nosotros.

Si vamos– dijo y agarro todo lo que había que llevar.

Ya llegamos– grito Alice cuando abrimos la puerta, estaban Edward y Emmett jugando videojuegos, Jasper estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de Alice, dibujando y Rosalie, Rosalie no se veía.

¿Dónde esta Rosalie?– pregunto Alice mientras dejaba la comida en la mesita.

Aquí– grito desde la mesalina.

Ok, chicos esta es una fiesta de pijamas, así que vayan a cambiarse, encima de la cama de Edward están sus pijamas.

Ven, yo les dije que el mini demonio tenía todo calculado y ustedes no me creyeron– dijo Edward.

Deja de quejarte y llévatelos que nosotros también nos vamos a arreglar– dijo mientras los sacaba del cuarto– ahora chicas, síganme– dijo y nos metió en su mega armario, Era casi tan grande como su habitación y tenia de todo, franelas, camisas y demás por una parte, pantalones y faldas por otro, vestidos, zapatos, carteras, de todo, acomodado por orden de la más decente, hasta la más extravagante, pasado por ropa de salir, ropa de estar en casa, ropa de ir a una fiesta, ropa de hacer ejercicios, pijamas, de todo.

Alice, esto es genial– dijo Rosalie mientras revisaba las cosas.

Alice esto es demasiado– dije yo.

Bella a mi me gusta así– dije y se perdió entre un pasillo para después aparecer con tres pijamas en la mano– toma y toma– dijo extendiéndome una azul a mi, una roja a Rosalie y quedándose ella con una blanca– vayan a cambiarse– dijo y yo me fui al baño, entre cerré la puerta y vi la pijama, era una camisa de tiras con un short, me cambie, tome aire pensando en soportar esa pesadilla y salí.

Bella espera sentada mientras termino con Rosalie– me dijo y yo me senté.

¿Dónde se cambiaron?– pregunte porque ellas ya estaban listas.

En el armario hay donde cambiarse, lo que pasa es que tu saliste corriendo.

Lo siento, no lo sabía– dije disculpándome.

Tranquila Bella estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para pedir disculpas– dijo Alice que estaba peinando a Rosalie, le estaba agarrando el cabello en un cola, mientras que ella también se lo había recogido así pero con algunos mechones por fuera.

¿Por qué tanto arreglo Alice?, si solo es una fiesta de pijama– le pregunte.

Bella, primero que todo es una fiesta y uno se arregla para la fiestas y segundo los chicos van a estar aquí– me dijo y yo sentí como me sonrojaba– ahí Bella no te puedes sonrojar solo porque te lo nombren.

Lo se Alice pero yo no tengo la culpa.

¿Qué Bella estas enamorada de Edward?– me pregunto Rosalie.

Si– dije más que sonrojada.

Que bueno, por fin alguien tiene un romance y no soy yo ¿y tu?– le pregunto a Alice.

No voy a hablar contigo– dijo medio sonrojada pero claro no se me podía comparar.

¿Por qué?– pregunto Rosalie triste.

Porque lo que yo te diga hoy, mañana lo sabrá Jasper– le contesto Alice sacándole la lengua, menos mal que Alice se dio cuenta porque si no eso iba a ser una declaración de amor, pero espera un momento yo si me había declarado, mañana tenía que hablar con Jasper.

No es justo, yo le dije a Jazz para no decirles nada sobre eso pero no él siempre de sincero– dijo Rosalie molesta.

Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque si no imagínate lo que hubiera hecho– dijo Alice con una mano en la cabeza– por cierto Bella vienes tú– me dijo y yo me levante y me senté en la silla que Rosalie había ocupado.

No me digas, te hubieras declarado– dijo Rosalie– no me lo niegues porque yo se que es verdad… y el también– agrego.

Rosalie cállate o te vetamos como infiltrada– le regaño Alice.

Entonces solo me quedan dos cosas por decir, la primera, Alice no me negaste nada eso quiere decir que si estas enamorada de mi hermano y la segunda no tengo que decir las cosas en voz alta para que él las sepa mañana, son los pensamientos– concluyo y yo la mire feo, mientras que Alice se había quedado paralizada como si le hubieran echado un balde agua fría.

Alice despierta– dijo Rosalie mientras que agita una mano ante sus ojos, pero Alice ni siquiera tenia los ojos aquí, parecían estar perdidos en otro lado.

Alice, Alice, ALICE– decía Rosalie, mientras que seguía agitando frenéticamente su mano.

Alice– ahora la agitaba por los hombros– Alice, a no ya es suficiente voy a llamar a alguien– dijo y se dispuso a irse cuando Alice reacciono y la agarro por el brazo– Alice ¿Qué paso?

Nada, es algo que me pasa a veces y simplemente siento como si no estuviera aquí– dijo esta mientras me seguía peinando como si nada.

Alice es que parecía que no estuvieras aquí– dijo Rosalie y Alice termino de peinarme.

Ya estas lista Bella, Rosalie deja de preocuparte, a demás ya están por venir los chicos.

No seas mentirosa los chicos todavía no vienen, ¿Qué paso?– dijo Rosalie y apenas termino de hablar tocaron la puerta.

¡Pasen!– grito Alice– viste te dije– le dijo muy bajo a Rosalie y en eso entraron los chicos dejándonos sin aire, a mi por lo menos me dejo Edward sin aire, Se veía espectacular tenia una pijama de short y una camisa de botones, azul, del mismo color que la mía se me paso por la cabeza matar a Alice, que se le pegaba toda al cuerpo y se veía genial, debía de ser ilegal que alguien se viera tan bien, mientras que los chicos iban con la misma pijama y con el color de sus respectivas parejas, Emmett roja y Jasper blanca, pero yo solo tenia ojos para Edward.

Las rosas son rojas– dijo Emmett mientras que Rosalie se tiraba en sus brazos– azules y blancas– dijo para alagarnos a todas mientras que los chicos se sentaban en los sillones.

Pequeño demonio ¿Por qué las combinaciones?– pregunto Edward.

Mis corazonadas nunca fallan– dijo esta.

Alice lo tuyo no son corazonadas, son visiones, pareces una bruja con una bola de cristal para ver el futuro– dijo Emmett.

Emmett, yo no soy ninguna bruja– dijo Alice molesta.

Como tú digas.

¿Y que película vamos a ver?– pregunto Alice mientras se acercaba a donde estaban las películas.

Yo quiero ver una de misterio– dijo Emmett Y Jasper lo miro alterado.

Jasper tranquilo, aquí están más seguros ya que hay cámaras las cuales suenan si cruzan una puerta y si te vamos a matar con cuchillos tenemos que cruzar una puerta para ir a buscarlos.

Ok, tengo una duda ¿Qué horarios tienen las cámaras?– pregunto Jasper.

Se consiente que son las puertas de entrada a los cuartos se puede mover por el cuarto y no pasa nada, el horario es: de 11pm a 4am o bueno ese es el horario en que nuestros padres la activan y ella se desactiva sola.

Perfecto, si los veo pararse después de las 4 de mañana salgo corriendo– dijo Jasper y todos nos echamos a reír.

Jasper como que quedaste un poquito traumado– dijo Emmett burlándose.

¿Un poquito?, si no me hubiera escondido en el baño me matan.

¿Entonces que película vamos a ver?– pregunto Alice desesperada.

**Sexto sentido**, es de misterio pero no hay algo agresivo que nos podamos copiar– dijo Emmett.

Me parece perfecto, además la película es genial– dijo Jasper.

¿De misterio?– dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

Si de misterio, tranquila Rose yo te protejo– dijo Emmett abrazando a Rosalie, ¿y yo que?

Gracias osito– le contesto Rosalie mientras lo besaba.

El ambiente se esta llenando de azúcar– protesto Jasper molesto.

Vamos a ver la película– dijo Alice mientras la colocaba en el DVD.

¡Acomodense!– grito Alice y todos cayeron en sus puestos, Edward al lado mío porque los últimos dos colchones que habían entrado en el cuarto, aunque parecía obra de Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se pusieron en sus colchones y Jasper en el suyo– así es mejor– dijo y nos dio un recipiente con palomitas para mi y para Edward, otro para Emmett y Rosalie y ella se quedo con una, supongo que compartiría con Jasper. La enana camino, más bien danzo por la habitación apago la luz, quedando como luz solo la del televisor, agarro el control del DVD y se tiro en su cama.

Vente mascota, que tu compartes palomitas conmigo– dijo Alice e hizo que Jasper subiera a la cama, genial el demonio lo tenia todo planeado, cada quien con su pareja.

Ahora si, no quiero interrupciones, porque quiero ver la película– que cosa, ella estaba viendo era a Jasper– vamos a hacer silencio por favor– dijo y comenzó la película.

La película no era tan mala y al comienzo no daba tanto miedo pero con la tensión del cuarto, con el silencio y con la tensión de tener a Edward a mi lado, me estaba matando, voltee la vista y vi que, por lo menos Rosalie y Emmett, no le estaban parando nada a la película, mientras que Alice permanecía muy quieta, nunca la había visto así, acostado encima de Jasper, con razón tan quietecita, vi a Edward y el estaba relajado, me recosté suavemente a su hombro y él me abrazo y me acerco más a su pecho, entre una cosa y otra nos fuimos quedando dormidos, en fin con todo el trajín del día, Rosalie quedo acostada en el pecho de Emmett y fueron los primeros que cayeron, después cayeron Alice y Jasper en la misma posición, Dios, ¿Qué? ¿Era muy cómoda?, dije para mi misma pero después me calle porque yo estaba igual con Edward, me sonroje y después lo último que supe fue que caí sumida en un profundo sueño, soñando con mi ángel de ojos verdes.

**Esme POV**

Después de que los chicos se fueran a acomodar, Carlisle me dijo que iba a trabajar en su despacho y yo me quede a arreglar una cosas en la casa, todos ellos eran chicos muy amables me agradaban mucho y me pareció muy curioso la relación que tenían entre ellos, claro Emmett cuando llego me presento a Rosalie como su novia y yo no podía estar más feliz pero y los demás, Edward y Bella solo mirarse se sonrojaban, casi que daba risa y Alice, a Alice nunca la había visto así, ella con los hombres era algo penosa pero con Jasper estaba de lo más de sencilla y relajada, el chico era muy guapo y la mirada con que miraba a mi niña era de amor, de protección, mirada que muy poca gente tiene, una mirada sincera, me alegraba por todos ellos y esperaba que no sufrieran una desilusión. Ya era algo tarde, eran las 10:30 y quería ver si los chicos ya se habían dormido, subí primero al despacho de Carlisle y este estaba arreglando unos papeles, me le acerque y le puse las manos en la espalda.

¿Te falta mucho?– le pregunte.

No, la verdad es que ya termine– dijo y se levanto.

Vamos a ver si ya se durmieron.

Vamos– me dijo y me dio la mano, salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos a la habitación de Alice.

Míralos– me dijo Carlisle, Edward tenia a Bella recostada en el pecho y los dos estaban sonrojados, Emmett tenia a Rosalie de igual manera que Edward pero más cerca ya que eran novios y Alice estaba acostada en la cama recostada encima Jasper con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se ven adorables– dije y Carlisle sonrió.

¿Por qué siento que estoy viendo el futuro?– me pregunto Carlisle y yo solté un pequeña risita.

No lo se pero yo también lo siento– dije y en ese momento se comenzaron a levantar Edward y Emmett y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Boo– dijimos al mismo tiempo Carlisle y yo, no se porque pero siempre funcionaba, era como si se asustaran y se acostaron otra vez exactamente igual que antes y nosotros reímos.

¿Por qué esa tontería funciona para que no hagan un acto de sonambulismo?– me pregunto Carlisle mientras nos íbamos a nuestro habitación.

No lo se pero menos mal que funciona porque no sabría que hacer– dije, nos reímos y entramos en nuestra habitación.

**Jasper POV**

Después de todos aquellos "sueños", los recuerdos de Rosalie, sentí que me estaban moviendo como para despertarme, cuando después de tanto moverme me despertaron, me di cuenta de que no estaba en donde debería de estar, estaba en la cama de Alice, después fue que recordé que Alice me había dicho que me subiera y todos nos habíamos quedado dormidos viendo la película. Volví a sentir que me movían, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que era Alice.

Por fin te despertaste– me dijo– Jasper párate un momento por favor– no sabía para que pero la obedecí, ella se paro de la cama se puso frente a mi y me dio un abrazo, con el cual me quede paralizado, cuando me recobre le devolví el abrazo.

Gracias, me hacia falta– me dijo cuando termino de abrazarme y se acostó otra vez, un acto de sonambulismo eso lo explicaba.

Me dije a mi mismo que no iba a poder volver a dormir, mire el reloj eran las 2:30 tampoco podía salir de allí. Decidí que iba a hacer lo que hacia para distraerme, todos los recuerdos de Rosalie me tenían abrumados, subí a la mesalina donde Alice había dicho que tenia un estudio, me senté, prendí una lámpara que había allí y me puse a dibujar en mi cuaderno, cosa que desde hace algún tiempo había dominado mi tiempo libre, después de un rato me quede pensando que hacer, quería vengarme para molestar a Alice, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa pero de todas maneras me había despertado, después de un tiempo pensando decidí que la iba a despertar para hacer el desayuno, hasta a mi me sonó rara la idea cuando la pensé pero después me acorde de lo que había dicho Emmett de que Alice si sabia usar la cocina, así que juntos si podíamos hacer un desayuno. Cuando el reloj marco las 5:30 de la mañana decidí ir a despertar a Alice, escogí esa hora porque no era muy temprano, ya había dormido bastante pero siempre era un fastidio tener que levantarse temprano; me acerque a la cama y la moví igual que ella me había hecho a mi, nada, no se despertó, la volví a mover y esta seguía durmiendo, tenia un sueño pesado, la agite casi moviendo la cama y fue que reacciono.

Aah, déjame dormir– dijo y se enrollo en su cobija, así mismo como se enrollo yo la desenrolle.

Ya, no entiendes lo que es "déjame dormir"– dijo molesta.

Disculpa, es solo que quería decirte algo– dije y ella se movió.

¿Jasper?– dijo medio dormida.

Si– conteste.

Entonces más rápido déjame dormir– dijo y se volvió a enrollar, ok la voy a dejar dormir como ella me dejo dormir a mi, fui al baño agarre un poco de agua, volví y comencé a salpicarla.

DEJAME– Grito molesta, no se como los demás no se despertaron– ¿No lo entiendes?

No soy tan bruto como para no entender eso pero lo que se es que no lo voy a hacer– dije mientras la volvía a salpicar con agua.

Ya ¿Qué quieres?– me pregunto molesta sentándose en la cama.

Quería proponerte hacer el desayuno esta mañana– dije ella me vio feo.

¿Qué?– me pregunto.

Hacer el desayuno– le volví a decir.

¿Estas loco?

Sabes, pensé lo mismo cuando se me ocurrió la idea, pero después dije ¿si yo se hacer bastante menos cocinarlo y Alice es lo contrario? Podemos cocinar juntos, y aquí estoy.

La idea no es tan mala pero ¿Qué gano yo haciendo el desayuno?– me pregunto ya con todos los sentidos despiertos.

Bueno, que Emmett no se vuelva a burlar de nosotros por nuestra poca habilidad en la cocina– le conteste porque fue la primera idea lógica que me llego a la cabeza.

Trato echo– dijo dándome la mano– espera un momento que me cambio y voy contigo.

Ok, yo también voy a cambiarme, para estar listo para después salir a correr, ¿Qué te parece?– le propuse.

Perfecto– dijo y se fue a cambiar.

Salí de su habitación y me fui a la de Edward, que era donde estaba mi maleta, me puse unos pantalones de deporte y una camisa casi sin mangas y salí a esperar a Alice, a los 10 minutos de estar yo ahí, salió vestida con una licra negro y una camiseta a juego, era un conjunto deportivo, que por cierto le quedaba muy bien, bajamos y nos pusimos a cocinar, hicimos de todo pero de todo, lo que se nos pasaba por la cabeza que se servía en el desayuno lo hicimos.

¿No crees que es mucho?– le pregunte a Alice.

No, la verdad no– dijo.

Tengo sueño– dije bostezando.

Debes de haber tenido una mala noche para ser capaz de arruinarme la mía así, además de que tienes muchas ojeras– dijo mientras pasaba el dedo por sus contornos.

La noche en si no fue tan mala pero me desperté a 2:30, quitándome por lo menos unas 3 horas de sueño.

¿Y porque tan temprano?

Por mi no lo hubiera hecho pero me despertaron– conteste y ella me miro sorprendida.

¿Quién?

Tu.

¿Yo?

Si tú, comenzaste a moverme, cuando me desperté, dijiste que me levantara, luego me diste un abrazo y te acostaste otra vez– dije y ella me miro más sorprendida.

Lo siento– dijo mientras me abrazaba.

No te preocupes ya tengo mi venganza– le dije y ella se alejo de mi.

Fue por eso que me despertaste temprano ¿cierto?– me pregunto molesta.

Si, esa es una de las razones– me fulmino con la mirada y se quedo pensando, después de estar así casi 5 minutos me abrazo.

Estamos a mano pero esto no se acaba aquí– me dijo al oído.

Me parece perfecto– le conteste y seguimos trabajando.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la mesa había: panques, tortillas, pan tostado, mantequilla, mermelada, chocolate, leche, café, jugos de todo tipo, entre otros, había de todo, en la mesa no cabía más nada, me quede con la boca abierta al ver tanta comida.

Nunca había visto tanta comida en mi vida– le dije a Alice.

Yo si cuando Emmett se pone a comer– dijo y nos reímos.

¿Nos vamos?– pregunte.

No falta algo– dijo y se fue un momento cuando regreso tenia un papel que decía: "_Nosotros hicimos el desayuno, vieron que si podíamos hacerlo. A ustedes les toca acomodar la casa, después vamos a estar un rato en la piscina y en la tarde vamos a salir a bailar, no se vale un no como respuesta. Alice y Jasper"._

¿Vamos a Bailar?– le pregunte curioso.

Si quiero ver como bailas– me dijo.

Ok me parece bien, ¿ahora si nos vamos?

No, falta una cosa– me dijo y no se como puso una cámara para que grabara cuando los chicos se encontraran el desayuno.

Esa idea esta genial– le dije.

¿Quién la tuvo pues?– pregunto señalándose.

Ya entendí porque Edward te dice demonio ¿nos vamos?

Si, ahora si– contesto y nos fuimos a correr al parque.

**¿Qué dirán los chicos cuando vean el desayuno? ¿Cómo serán los bailes?**

**Bueno chicos, mientras más reviews me dejen más rápido actualizo, además de que estoy pensando en comenzar otra historia.**


	7. agua, presecucion, baile y licor

**Este capitulo me hizo reír mucho, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Agua, persecución, baile y licor.**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté entumecido, con Bella recostada a mi, no me podía mover, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, hasta que Bella despertó.

Buenos días– me dijo sonrojada cuando se alejo de mi.

Buenos días ¿Qué tal dormiste?– le pregunte.

Bien gracias– dijo y se levanto para luego irse al baño.

Emmett despierta– dije cuando lo vi dormido, pero obvio que con eso no se iba a despertar.

Rosalie despierta– dije y la moví suavemente.

Ya me desperté, ya me desperté no me tienes que mojar– dijo esta exaltada.

No te iba a mojar– le dije y ella me miro.

Disculpa es que Jasper siempre me despierta así, hablando de él ¿Dónde esta?– me pregunto y yo vi para todos lados, no me había dado cuenta de que no estaban.

No lo se, me acabo de despertar– dije y la ayude a levantarse.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?, lo más seguro es que fue a correr– dijo y se metió en el armario de Alice.

Emmett despierta– le dije mientras lo movía.

Emmett ¡Párate!– le dije mientras le quitaba las cobijas.

No– dijo y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Bella ya había salido del baño, me iba a copiar de la idea de Jasper.

Párate o te mojo– le dije con un vaso de agua en la mano.

Tu no eres capaz– me dijo todavía sin abrir los ojos.

¿No?– le dije y le vacié el vaso en la cabeza, ya sabía porque nunca desperté a Emmett así.

Corre por tu vida Cullen– dijo y me salió persiguiendo, subí a la mesalina de Alice, baje otra vez al cuarto, corrí por todas partes, le di la vuelta a la mesa, todo esto parecía de comiquita, salí del cuarto, baje las escaleras, entre a la cocina y nos detuvimos de golpe al ver el desayuno hecho– ¿Qué paso aquí?

No lo se– Dije y en ese momento vi la nota y la agarre– fueron Jasper y Alice– dije más que sorprendido.

¿Qué? imposible– dijo y me arrebato la nota– no lo puedo creer, no puede ser verdad.

¿Qué pasa chicos?– dijo Rosalie que venia bajando las escaleras con Bella.

Jasper y Alice hicieron el desayuno– dije como en shock y las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

No es posible, ¿Cómo lo saben?– dijo Rosalie.

Dejaron una nota– dije y ella se la quito a Emmett.

"_Nosotros hicimos el desayuno, vieron que si podíamos hacerlo. A ustedes les toca acomodar la casa, después vamos a estar un rato en la piscina y en la tarde vamos a salir a bailar, no se vale un no como respuesta. Alice y Jasper"– leyó Rosalie._

¿Piscina?– dijo Bella.

No, esto no es posible– Dijo Emmett mientras se iba a la cocina– sabía que nos iba a servir de algo que pusieran cámaras en toda la casa– dijo mientras ponía el video en la televisión.

Ahí estaban Jasper y Alice haciendo el desayuno con ropas deportivas, seguro tenían pensado salir a correr, él estaba preparando las cosas, ella cocinándolas, después salen tirándose harina, luego limpiando el desastre con la harina, acomodando la mesa, colocando la nota y después la duende se desaparece y aparece, no se porque y se van de la escena.

No lo puedo creer– dijo Emmett con la boca abierta de par en par– ellos si pueden jugar con harina y nosotros no– dijo Emmett molesto y nosotros nos echamos a reír.

Emmett, las personas que no se pueden meter en la cocina hacen el desayuno y tu dices ¿ellos si pueden jugar con harina y nosotros no?– pregunto Rosalie indignada.

Pero es que no es justo– dijo Emmett molesto.

Vamos a desayunar y ya– dije y nos sentamos a la mesa a comer.

Emmett no te comas todo– dijo Alice desde la puerta cuando entro con Jasper.

Duende esta bueno– dijo Emmett atragantándose.

Gracias, eso quiere decir que les gusto como cocinamos– dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban a comer.

Si– dijimos Emmett, Bella, Rosalie y yo al unísono.

Gracias, gracias, me alagan, bueno nos alagan– dijo Alice señalándose primero a ella y luego a los dos mientras que nosotros nos reímos.

Bueno, ahora tenemos que limpiar la casa– dije y todos se rieron.

Ellos hicieron el desayuno, nosotros limpiamos, es lo justo– dijo Rosalie, mientras que Alice y Jasper chocaban las manos.

Mientras tanto nosotros vamos a ver como se sorprendieron– dijo mientras se subía a la encimera de la cocina y agarraba una cámara.

Pequeño demonios nos grabaste– dijo Rosalie molesta.

Si y también hay una cámara en la sala que grabo todos sus movimientos– dijo y se fue corriendo hacia la sala con nosotros detrás.

¿En que momento pusiste la cámara de la sala?– le pregunto Jasper mientras esta la bajaba.

Soy rápida– dijo y puso los videos.

Parecen Tom y Jerry– dijo Alice mientras se reía porque nosotros nos perseguíamos– ¿Por qué lo hacían?

Porque el me mojo y todavía no he cobrado venganza– dijo Emmett y me miro con una mirada diabólica, eso no era bueno.

Aaaa– grite y salí corriendo.

Corrí por toda la casa con Emmett y los chicos detrás, Emmett porque me quería matar y los chicos porque querían ver cuando me mataran. Termine corriendo en el patio de atrás dándole vuelta a la piscina, hasta que no se como, y no por obra de Emmett, caí dentro de la piscina y Emmett también se tiro, me quería matar.

Chicos primero tienen que limpiar la casa y después es que se van a bañar– dijo Alice mientras se morían de la risa.

Emmett nunca lo vas a alcanzar, el coyote nunca alcanza al correcaminos– dijo Jasper entre risas, me había llamado correcaminos, ese personaje era niña.

Jasper me acabas de ofender– dije mientras corría detrás de él, este pego un grito y otro más para la cadena, ahora yo iba persiguiendo a Jasper y Emmett a mí para seguir corriendo por toda la casa.

YA– grito de repente la voz de mamá, haciendo que no quedáramos cada quien en su lugar, esto era demasiado comiquita, todos quedamos así como congelados con un pie levantado o en posiciones todas raras– voy al supermercado un rato y ya se van a matar, y además mira como dejaron la casa, esto es un desastre además esta mojada – siguió diciendo mamá molesta. Era verdad la casa estaba desastrosa, mojada porque Emmett y yo estábamos mojados y toda desastrosa porque pasamos por todos lados.

Todo es culpa de Emmett– dijeron las chicas al unísono.

¿Yo?, pero tu fuiste el que me mojo– dijo Emmett cruzando de brazos.

¿Chicas como paso?– le pregunto mamá a las chicas.

Lo que paso fue que Edward mojo a Emmett para que se despertara y luego Jasper le dijo a Emmett que nunca lo iba a alcanzar porque el coyote nunca alcanza al correcaminos y Edward se ofendió y por eso la persecución– explico Alice mientras que Emmett me golpeaba muy duro en la cabeza, lo recibí callado porque yo sabia que si no estuviera mamá hubiera sido peor.

Entonces ustedes limpian la casa aquí abajo – dijo señalándonos– y ustedes– dijo señalando a las chicas– limpian arriba.

¿Nosotras porque?– pregunto Alice molesta.

Porque ustedes no detuvieron esta persecución.

Pero mamá Jazz y yo hicimos el desayuno, nos levantamos a las 5:30 mientras que ellos se levantaron a las 7– replico Alice.

Bueno entonces tú acomoda solo tu cuarto y Jasper puede acomodar el mercado mientras que Emmett y Edward se reparten el trabajo que queda.

Yo afuera que es más porque hay que podar la grama y luego recogerla– dijo Emmett.

Yo escojo lo demás– dijo Edward.

Chicas por favor no se maten, hay bastante que hacer– dijo mamá al ver que las chicas no se movían.

Si– dijeron las tres y se fueron para arriba.

Chicos yo voy a salir tengo que arreglar unos papeles, les agradezco con mi alma que no se maten, no quiero ver a alguien muerto porque los quiero mucho– dijo mamá con la voz dulce, no la había visto tan molesta desde que Emmett me dejo un ojo morado, seguramente era porque había visita.

Tranquila mamá, si Edward muere ya vas a saber que lo mato Emmett y si muere Jasper lo mato Edward, creo que si todo sucede la culpa va a ser nada más de Emmett porque los demás van a estar muertos, así que no le conviene– le dijo Alice desde las escaleras y todas las chicas riendo.

Chao, los quiero– dijo mamá y se fue.

Por tu culpa Edward– dijo Alice.

Rosalie me dio la idea– dije señalándola.

Solo lo dije porque Jasper me moja a mi– se defendió Rosalie.

¿A ti también te moja?– dijo Alice mirando molesta a Jasper, ¿Quién era el culpable?

Yo se que las despierto así no lo niego, pero quien me defiende a mi porque Alice me despertó a 2:30am por un abrazo– dijo Jasper y todos miramos a Alice.

Fue un acto de sonambulismo– replico Alice.

Pero igual me despertaste– dijo Jasper.

Ya, los culpable son ustedes dos– dijo Emmett señalando a Alice y a Jasper.

Nosotros solo hicimos el desayuno– replico Alice pero Emmett ya los estaba empujando hacia afuera, castigo: un baño en la piscina, parecía inofensivo pero el agua estaba fría, yo la había probado y a Alice le iba a dar algo si mojaba la ropa.

Después de que se salieran de la piscina nos pusimos a limpiar, habíamos quedado de acuerdo de que se iban a saltar la hora de piscina del itinerario porque nadie quería volver a la piscina y además teníamos que limpiar. Las chicas comenzaron a limpiar de un manera muy particular, para limpiar el piso primero se echaban el agua entre ellas y después pasaban limpiando, todo quedaba limpio y se divertían, después llego mamá y se puso a hacer el almuerzo con la ayuda de Alice y Jasper que eran los que habían terminado, se podía decir que mamá tenia un solo ayudante porque los dos hacían el trabajo que hacia una sola persona, después nos sentamos a la mesa a almorzar.

Muchas gracias chicos por limpiar la casa– dijo mamá.

Si, yo lo que tengo es hambre– dije.

Si tú tienes hambre imagínate yo– dijo Emmett.

Bueno ya coman– dijo mamá y un silencio rondo la habitación, todo el mundo tenia la boca ocupada comiendo.

Nunca había comido tanto– dije cuando terminamos de comer y nos acostamos en la hierba.

Yo si–contesto Emmett y todos nos reímos.

¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?– pregunto Bella, era bastante callada, no había hablado casi en el día.

No lo se– dijo Alice.

Vamos a dormir– dijo Jasper, él era el que menos había dormido.

En eso te apoyo– dijo Alice.

Suena bien– dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba.

Yo voy a dormir aquí, no me pienso parar, estoy muy cansado– dijo Jasper.

Me parece perfecto– dijo Emmett mientras se volvía a acostar.

Hasta más tarde– dijo Emmett y todos reímos.

Hasta más tarde– dijimos al unísono y nos quedamos dormidos.

Chicos despierten– escuche de repente la voz de mamá que fue lo que me despertó.

¿Qué hora es?– pregunto Alice con cara de sueño.

Las 6 levántense ya o no van a dormir esta noche– no dijo mamá y se fue.

Emmett despierte– le dijo Rosalie, ya que él era el único dormido.

Venganza– dije mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Jasper.

A la piscina– dijimos y entre todos tiramos a Emmett a la piscina.

¿Quién fue?– dijo Emmett mientras salía.

Tranquilo osito, fui yo, lo que pasa es que no te querías despertar– dijo mientras lo abrazaba y Emmett se tranquilizaba.

Rosalie tu no puedes conmigo.

Soy bastante fuerte pero Jasper me ayudo– dijo y Emmett se movió– yo se lo pedí me preocupaba que te hubiera pasado algo y por eso no despertabas.

Igual, no me importa que se lo hubieras pedido– dijo avanzando hacia Jasper.

No toques a mi hermano porque no tienes derecho– le dijo Rosalie y Emmett se la quedo viendo– te recuerdo que tu mandaste a Edward a que lo cortara, así que tienes que dejarlo tranquilo.

Esta bien no te voy a hacer nada– dijo mientras se acercaba a él– ¿Amigos?– dijo tendiéndole la mano, mientras que Jasper lo miraba cautelosamente– Creo que voy a tener que dejar de malograr a mis amigos, ya no me tienen confianza– al fin Jasper le di lo mano y Emmett solo se la estrecho– ¿te paso algo? No verdad.

Bueno ya, vamos a acomodarnos para salir– dijo Alice y todos la miramos.

¿Para salir?– pregunto Emmett.

En la nota lo dice.

A bailar ¿cierto?– le pregunte.

Exacto– dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

Alice no por favor– dijo Bella.

Claro que si, dije sin quejas– dijo y se fue con las chicas a su habitación.

**Alice POV**

Nos fuimos a mi habitación para arreglarnos, Bella no quería pero de todas maneras iba, no se podía negar.

Alice ¿Qué te vas a poner?– me pregunto Rosalie.

Un vestido– le dije, sabía cual era exactamente el que me iba a poner.

Yo también– dije y nos metimos a arreglarnos.

Ya estoy lista– dijo Rosalie mientras salía con un hermoso vestido, era blanco con tiritas por todos lados, un vestido de baile, con unas sandalias altas blancas con detalles en dorado, una cadena de plata, seguramente de la que Jasper me había hablado y accesorios en dorado.

Rosalie estas hermosa, ven para peinarte– le dije y la senté en un sillón.

Tu también te ves hermosa– me dijo, yo me había puesto un vestido negro de extraple apretado hasta la cintura apretado y luego iba suelto hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con unas sandalias negras muy bonitas, ya me había peinado, como siempre una punta para cada lado y me había puesto una suave capa de maquillaje.

Gracias, Bella apúrate– le grite mientras peinaba a Rosalie.

Aquí estoy– dijo y yo me quede asombrada, llevaba una blusa azul con bastante escote, una falda blanca sobre la rodilla y unas sandalias a combinación con poco tacón.

Bella te ves hermosa– le dije y ella se sonrojo.

Gracias– dijo.

Rosalie ¿maquillaje fuerte o suave?– le pregunte.

Solo has que resalte– dijo Rosalie y yo comencé a maquillarla, le puse sombra blanca con un poco de rímel y le puse un poco de brillo en los labios, ella ya destacaba sin maquillaje.

Listo, Bella vienes tú– le dije ella tomo aire y se sentó, le puse un poco de maquillaje y le solté el cabello, más natural– listo, vamos nos debes de estar esperando.

Salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a bajar, primera Rosalie, después yo y por último Bella, los chicos queda vez que parecía una de nosotras abrían más la boca. Ellos también se veían muy bien Edward con un pantalón jeans y una camisa azul, su color favorito, Jasper llevaba un pantalón caqui y una camisa negra se debía demasiado bien y Emmett llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca.

Dios, se cayeron las estrellas del cielo– dijo Emmett.

Las más hermosas– agrego Jasper.

Las más brillantes– agrego Edward.

Yo creo que fueron ángeles los que cayeron del cielo– dijo papá.

Una combinación de los dos– dijo mamá.

¿Nos vamos?– pregunte.

Si nos vamos– dijeron los chicos y salimos hacia el estacionamiento.

¿Cómo nos vamos?– pregunto Rosalie.

Igual que ayer– dijo Emmett.

¿A dónde vamos?– pregunto Edward.

A una disco nueva que me recomendaron, se llama Black and White– dije y cada quien agarro hacia su carro, yo jale a Jasper a mi porsche.

¿Vamos en tu coche?– me pregunto Jazz y yo asentí– voy a tener el privilegio de montarme en porsche.

No solo montarte, sino manejarlo– le dije mientras le extendía las llaves.

¿En serio?– dijo sorprendido.

Si.

¡Genial!– dijo mientras me abría la puerta, era todo un caballero.

Vamos por esta dirección– dije y le di un papel.

Perfecto– dijo y salimos.

La discoteca era en el centro de la ciudad y se veía muy buena, cuando llegamos Jazz me ayudo a bajar y entramos, el sitio era hermoso todo era blanco y negro de allí el nombre, tenia mesas, una barra y un buen sitio donde podíamos bailar, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos unos tragos suaves.

Yo vine aquí para bailar, no para quedarme sentado– dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba– ¿Rose?– dijo tendiéndole la mano a su hermana.

Claro hermano, vamos a bailar– dijo y se levanto, estaba sonando una canción suave pero que permitía libertad de movimiento, los chicos bailaban muy bien, todo el mundo se los quedo viendo.

Bailas bastante bien– dijo Edward mientras los miraba.

Si es muy bonito– dijo Bella.

Yo digo lo mismo pero los quiero ver con un tango– dijo Emmett.

¿Y como vas a conseguir que pongan tango?– pregunto Edward.

El dinero lo logra todo, ya regreso– dijo y se fue a donde estaba el DJ, hablo un rato y regreso a la mesa– listo no es tan difícil y sin dinero, él creo que es para que pasen pena y se quiere reír.

Para los bailarines que dan vueltas en la pista por petición de sus amigos, aquí les va un tango– anuncio el DJ y vi como Rosalie y Jasper intercambiaban una mirada divertida.

Comenzó a sonar la música y ellos comenzaron a bailar, era hermoso cada paso hacia atrás, cada paso hacia adelante era perfecto, Emmett, Bella y Edward se quedaron con la boca abierta y yo ya sabía por que Rosalie se había puesto ese vestido, el vestido le daba el doble de movimiento, mientras que Jasper la guiaba y la hacia girar, parecían de los que bailan en los concursos con movimientos extravagantes y sin un error, ya nadie bailaba en la pista, todas las personas presentes los observaban a ellos, era algo extraño, cuando termino la música Jasper bajo a Rosalie casi hasta el piso y luego la subió rápidamente y a aplaudir todo el mundo, era algo sorprendente, los hermanos dieran las gracias y se vinieron a sentar con nosotros.

Gracias por poner esa música, es buena para estirarse– dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba un trago.

Lo mismo digo– dijo Jasper con la respiración entrecortada.

Eso fue algo… inigualable– dijo Bella.

Eso es impactante– dijo Emmett.

Nunca había visto algo así– dijo Edward.

Gracias, gracias, es un alago dar un espectáculo como ese ante un publico tan selectivo– dijo Rosalie y nosotros reímos.

Hola chico ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?– dijo una chica que se había acercado a la mesa.

¿Por qué no?– dijo Jasper mientras se tomaba su trago de una sola, se levantaba y le daba la mano a la chica.

¿Sabe cuanto licor acaba de ingerir tú hermano?– dijo Emmett con el vaso en la mano.

Siempre es así y nunca lo he visto embriagado– dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

Quema todo el alcohol bailando– dijo Edward.

Creo que por primera vez vas a ver a Jasper embriagado– dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Qué planeas?– le pregunte.

Una apuesta, casi nadie se niega a una apuesta– dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Si, es buena idea– dijo Rosalie.

Perfecto, ahora hay que esperar que regrese el bailarín– Dijo Emmett.

Emmett ¿con que licor?– pregunto Edward.

¡Tequila!– dijo imitando un mexicano.

Cuidado con esa Emmett– dije recordando la última vez que había bebido tequila.

No te preocupes Alice– me dijo Emmett– voy a buscar las bebidas– dijo y se fue para venir después con no se cuantos tequilas– ahora empieza la bueno– dijo cuando vio a Jasper acercarse.

¿Emmett no basta con uno?– dijo Jasper cuando llego.

Siéntate Jazz– le dijo Emmett y este lo miro cauteloso– quería proponerte una apuesta.

¿Una apuesta?– pregunto Jasper.

Si una apuesta, quien beba más tequilas gana.

¿Qué estas apostando?

El que pierda se va a tener que vestir con ropa de los años 70 el día lunes en el instituto– dijo Emmett y a mi me parecía perfecto.

Ok, me encanta la apuesta trato echo– dijo Jasper mientras le daba la mano a Emmett.

Alice y Edward son los jueces, Alice cuenta los de Jasper y Edward los míos– dijo Emmett.

Creo que no voy a tomar más– le dije a Rosalie– a mi me va a tocar manejar.

No lo creo, Jasper tiene una resistencia para el licor sorprendente– me contesto entre cuchicheos.

Pero es porque baila.

No, a estado en un bar solo bebiendo con sus amigos y como ya lo dije nunca lo he visto mal– me contesto Rosalie.

Bueno ya lo veremos– dije al ver que ya iban a comenzar.

Una copita con sal, limón y para adentro, la competencia estaba bien reñida, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, Creo que no planeaban respirar, era uno tras otro, al rato llevaba quince, Dios no piensan parar, veinte, menos mal que ya se estaban acabando, veintiséis en total y se veía como si nada.

Alice, ¿Cuántos contaste?– me pregunto Edward.

26– dije y vi como Rosalie y Bella se sorprendían.

Gano Jasper, 24– dijo Edward.

Oye no es justo– replicó Emmett.

Emmett es lo legal, ahora vamos a irnos porque papá y mamá salieron al cine y así no van a ver en ese estado– dijo Edward mientras se levantaba.

Ok vamos– dije y todos nos levantamos, la diferencia entre Jasper y Emmett era notable, Emmett era ayudado por Edward y Jasper iba como si nada pero Rosalie y yo íbamos pendientes.

Yo manejo– dije cuando llegamos al carro.

Como tú quieras pero yo estoy perfecto– dijo mientras me daba las llaves, me abría la puerta del piloto y se iba a su puesto.

¿Cómo es posible que estés tan bien?– le pregunte de camino, iba muy tranquilo mirando por la ventana, hablaba de vez en cuando pero todo era coherente, lo último que parecía era ebrio.

He tomado demasiado licor en mi vida– me contesto.

Explícate– le pedí.

Yo siempre he estado en esta vida de fiestas, al ser mi papá político mi influencia en un grupo social era grande, termine teniendo amigos que no pensaban dos veces antes de hacer cualquier locura– comenzó a explicar– la primera vez que me puse a beber, cada quien se tomo una botella completa y yo no me quede atrás, con las apuestas al igual que esta, cada vez era más reto, más licor. Solo las resacas del día después eran horribles.

Rosalie dijo que nunca te había visto ebrio– dije recordando sus palabras.

No sabría decirte si es verdad o no, Rosalie era una niña buena, siempre se acostaba temprano o estaba con sus amigas, no recuerdo un día en el cual haya ocurrido un encuentro, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que sus amigas eran falsas y cuando tenía más edad, era que se encontraba conmigo pero ya lo había superado.

Con dieciocho añitos– le dije sorprendida.

Cuando comencé a beber tenia 15 años y por mucho que te sorprenda, cuando hacían esas reuniones habían chicos de 13, 14, mis amigos decían que más bien había iniciado tarde.

¿Cuándo te detuviste?

Hubo una fiesta en la comenzó a circular tanto licor como droga, sabía que con esa no me iba a meter, mis amigos me dijeron que si no la consumía que podía ir saliendo por la puerta y eso hice, no paso un día en que no este más feliz de mi decisión.

Que amigos los tuyos.

Todo comenzó cuando regresamos del viaje de cuatro años, totalmente consientes de que nuestros padres eran diferentes, habían estado en la misma ciudad que nosotros y no nos habían ido a visitar, esto seguro de que nunca se dieron cuenta de que estuve de fiesta o algo así, no tienen ni idea.

Alcohólico anonimo– le dije para molestarlo.

No soy alcoholico anónimo te lo estoy diciendo a ti.

Pero igual eres un alcohólico.

Lo se, todos los días me lo repito– me contesto y de allí nos quedamos callados hasta que llegamos.

Entra tú primero y verifica si nuestros padres no han llegado– me dijo Edward. Yo entre todo estaba oscuro, prendí las luces, fui a la cocina, recorrí toda la casa y nada, no habían llegado.

No han llegado Edward– le grite desde la casa.

Ok– dijo entro con Emmett y lo subió.

Lo mejor de todo es que el lunes lo va a estar vestido con ropas de los 70– dijo Jasper.

Me voy a reír– dijo Rosalie mientras se recostaba de Jasper– Hermano hueles a licor– dijo alejándose y tapándose la nariz.

Que esperabas– dijo y nos echamos a reír.

Vamos a subir nosotros también– dijo Bella y subimos a mi habitación.

Me voy a bañar– dijo Rosalie mientras se iba por sus cosas.

Yo también tengo que bañarme– dijo Jasper.

Todos nos tenemos que bañar– dije– Rosalie tu báñate aquí, Bella báñate en el baño de Edward, yo me baño el de mamá y ustedes dos– dije señalando a Edward y a Jasper– se pueden bañar en las regaderas de la piscina o se esperan a que nosotras salgamos.

Alice estas loca, yo no me voy a bañar allá afuera– dijo Edward.

A mi si me vendría bien un baño de piscina– dijo Jasper– por la temperatura ambiental el agua no debe de estar muy fría ¿me voy solo o alguien me va a acompañar?

Yo te sigo la idea, siempre he querido saber porque lo haces todos las noches– dijo Rosalie.

Creo que también me uno– dije.

Que más– dijo Edward.

No me voy a quedar sola con Emmett– dijo Bella.

Perfecto, entonces vamos– dije, nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a la piscina.

Tenias razón Jasper, el agua esta tibia– le dijo Rosalie y este solo veía el cielo.

¿Qué ves?, no serán las nubes ¿cierto?– le dijo Edward.

Cuando no puedo ver las nubes, veo las estrellas– dijo y nosotros reímos.

Ya, vamos a salirnos antes de que lleguen nuestros padres– dije, salimos de la piscina, nos duchamos y nos fuimos a mi habitación.

Me encanta dormir así, me siento relajado– dijo Jasper cuando ya nos habíamos acostado.

Si se siente demasiado bien– dije.

Ahora si lo entendí, creo que cuando lo hagas me voy a unir– dijo Rosalie.

Buenas noches– dijo Edward.

Buenas noches– dijimos al unísono y nos dispusimos a dormir pero no podía, recordaba la noche anterior, en la que había dormido recostada de Jasper.

Mascota no puedo dormir– dije esperando que estuviera despierto.

Yo tampoco– me contesto.

Creo que así duermo mejor– dije y me tire de la cama, cayendo en su colchón– así es mejor– dije y lo abrace.

Yo mismo digo– me contesto y yo me quede dormida.

**Espero que les haya gustado, el día siguiente, domingo, se van de compras y de regreso al instituto, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Reviews, no se olviden de ellos porque son mi inspiración y me alegran cada vez que los leo.**


	8. compras

**Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, le agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews me gustaron mucho, gracias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Compras**

**Rosalie POV**

Me desperté temprano, me levante y tome una ducha, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en la última semana: la entrada al internado, mi noviazgo con Emmett, la venida a la casa de los Cullen, todas las payasadas del día anterior, el baile y la apuesta, ¡por dios!, Emmett debía de tener resaca, pobre, y según estaba enterada Alice tenia planeada una visita para el centro comercial. Salí del baño y comencé a despertar gente, desperté a Edward, este a Bella, desperté a Alice y esta se puso a despertar a mi hermano, por ultimo lo peor: despertar a Emmett, iba a ser difícil, comencé a moverlo y a gritarle que se despertara, eso lo hice por casi 15 minutos, hasta que después de tanto moverlo se despertó.

- Hola– me dijo con la voz de débil.

- Hola– le conteste– ¿Cómo estas?

- Mal– dijo y se acomodo para evitarla la luz.

- Yo no fui la que te dije que hicieras esa apuesta ¿verdad?

- Rosalie ya lo se, pero eso no significa que no me sienta mal.

- Levántate, date un baño y come algo, te va a ayudar por lo menos un poco.

- Creo que si– dijo y se levanto para irse al baño.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?– pregunto Edward y yo me quede viendo a Alice que estaba acostada encima de mi hermano y no en su cama en donde debería estar, yo sabía como había sido eso, por lo pensamientos de Jasper, pero de todas maneras nos iba a dar una explicación.

- Alice ¿Por qué estas en el piso con Jasper?, yo pensaba que tu ibas a dormir en la cama, explícate– le exigió Edward.

- Me caí– contesto esta como si nada.

- Alice tú no te mueves ni un centímetro cuando duermes, es imposible que te hayas caído– le dijo Edward

- Yo…– dijo Alice y se quedo callada.

- ¡Explica!

- Me tire, no podía dormir y me tire con Jasper para poder conciliar el sueño ¿Feliz?– dijo Alice molesta pero sin separarse de mi hermano, ¿como podía negar que estaba enamorado de él?

- Si, por supuesto– dijo Edward con malicia– ¿A dónde vamos hoy guía turística?

- ¡Oye!, yo no soy ninguna guía turística– replico Alice– vamos al centro comercial– dijo después más bajo y nosotros nos reímos.

- No puedo creer que lo niegues, es obvio que eres la guía.

- Cállate Edward– dijo golpeándolo– ¿Cómo te sientes?– dijo luego mirando a Jasper y con la voz sin rastro de molestia.

- Bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?– pregunto este sin entender.

- Porque tu cara no dice lo mismo– era verdad mi hermano tenia muchas ojeras y los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos.

- ¿Tengo muy mal aspecto?– pregunto Jasper y Alice se levanto para coger un espejo que tenia en la mesa y se lo tendió.

- Ok, tienes razón, no me veo para nada bien– dijo luego de mirarse un rato en el espejo– pero tampoco es tan grave, nada que unos lentes no sol no puedan disimular.

- En eso tienes razón, del que no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a sacarlo de esta casa es a Emmett.

- Si, ni siquiera se como se levanto– dije.

- Bueno vamos a arreglarnos y después nos encargamos de él– dijo Alice mientras nos hacia señas a mi y a Bella para que la siguiéramos.

- Emmett esta muy mal, no se como le vamos a hacer– le dije a Alice una vez dentro de su armario.

- Yo no se, yo lo que se es que todos me van a seguir el paso hoy– dijo Alice mientras buscaba lo que pensaba ponerse.

- Por la cantidad de ropa que tienes presiento que el único que te va a poder seguir el paso va a ser Jazz– dijo y las chicas me miraron como loca.

- ¿Por qué él?– pregunto Alice.

- Él es la única persona en este planeta que le sigue el ritmo a mi madre– explique recordando cada una de las compras– ni siquiera yo puedo seguirle el paso.

- Claro y mi mascota me tiene que seguir a mi– dijo Alice dando saltitos de un lado al otro.

- Ya lo creo, lo único que te pido Alice es que si no lo soporto más me dejes botada y sigas tu camino– le dijo Bella.

- Esta bien– le dijo Alice y agarro las ropas que se iba a poner.

Terminamos de vestirnos, Bella se puso unos jeans con una camisa azul, últimamente estaba usando mucha ropa azul, Yo tenía una falda rosada con una blusa blanca de escote recto y Alice se puso unos pantalones largos blancos con una camisa verde agua y una chaqueta blanca. Salimos del gran armario y los chicos ya nos esperaban. Ellos también estaban listos, menos Emmett que no se veía por ningún lado, se habían vestidos con jeans y franelas ligeras, ese día estaba haciendo calor. Yo me fui a buscar a Emmett apenas me di cuenta de que no estaba con los chicos, supuse que estaba en el baño y me encamine hacia allá.

- ¿Emmett estas bien?− Le pregunte desde la puerta del baño.

- No, no estoy bien, me siento muy mal, dile al mini demonio que no me lleve de compras por favor− me dijo Emmett desde el baño con la voz horrible.

- Osito, dudo mucho que Alice te libre de las compras, además no pensaras dejarme sola con la enana ¿verdad?

- Rosalie por favor, consigue la manera de que la enana no me obligue.

- No puedo porque ella dijo que no iba a hacer ninguna excepción, te recomiendo que salgas, tomes aire, comas algo y no se como, te recuperes.

- No creo que sea tan fácil como solo decirlo, pero de todas maneras tengo que salir−dijo y abrió la puerta del baño, él también se veía muy mal, tenía una imagen parecida a la de mi hermano pero bastante peor, ¡pobre de mí osito!

- Pero que feo− dijo Edward cuando lo vio.

- Jajaja, Edward no me da risa− dijo Emmett y después se dirigió a mi hermano− y tu estas mejor que nunca ¿verdad?− le dijo molesto.

- Si estuviera muy bien no estaría esperando que Alice me trajera una aspirina, pero si estoy mejor que tú−no me había dado cuenta de que la enana no estaba allí.

- ¡Alice tráeme una a mí!− grito Emmett de repente haciendo que me asustara.

- No grites− dijo Jasper.

- No te voy a buscar pastillas porque no voy a volver a bajar− dijo Alice entrando en la habitación, con un vaso de agua y una pastilla que le entrego a Jazz.

- Por favor, enana.

- Yo tengo en mi cartera osito no te preocupes, Jazz deja algo de agua, por favor− dije mientras iba en busca de la pastilla.

- Cuidado le das algo que no sea una aspirina, porque tu cartera parece una farmacia− dijo Jasper para molestarme.

- Yo solo tengo tres tipos de pastillas por lo menos no tengo un botiquín medico en el carro y eso es porque no usas cartera porque si no lo llevaras encima.

- Rosalie no es un crimen llevar medicinas, a menos que esos medicamentos sean drogas o algo así pero por lo que se no tengo drogas. Yo lo digo es por la utilidad de las pastillas no por la cantidad o por la variedad.

- ¡Déjame decirte que lo que yo lleve o no en mi cartera no es problema tuyo, así que mejor cállate y no me molestes!− le grite molesta y vi como hacia un gesto de molestia, siempre metiéndose en líos que no le importaban.

- No grites, que me quiere doler la cabeza.

- Yo secundo esa idea porque a mí ya me duele− me dijo Emmett− dame la pastilla por favor− dijo y le entregue la pastilla mientras Jasper le entregaba el vaso de agua.

- Alice tu misma lo estás viendo ¿porque él tiene que ir con nosotros?− le dije a Alice.

- No me importa, nadie le dijo a él que hiciera esa apuesta, más bien todo lo contrario tu le dijiste que no le iba a poder ganar a Jasper pero él insistió en la apuesta, ahora que se aferre a las consecuencias de sus actos− termino Alice y Emmett se le arrodillo al frente.

- Por favor enana te prometo que voy en la próxima excursión de compras, soy tu sirviente por una semana, lo que quieras pero no me arrastres− decía un desesperado Emmett.

- No, no me importan tus propuestas porque ya tengo a alguien que me sirva− dijo Alice jalando a Jasper para la puerta y saliendo por ella.

- Bueno, no se puede hacer nada más− dijo Edward dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y todos siguiéndolo.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a los coches, nos separamos porque yo me iba a quedar esperando a Emmett, Bella dijo que tenía que ir a su casa y Edward la iba a acompañar y Alice y Jasper se iban a desayunar en la ciudad para conseguirnos todos a las nueve en el centro comercial. El plan era ir de compras toda la mañana, después nos íbamos a almorzar en un restaurant que Alice conocía y luego volver a la casa para irnos al internado.

**Jasper POV**

Me fui con Alice en mi carro a la ciudad, no había mucho tráfico, a pesar de ser domingo, lleve a Alice un café muy bonito que ya conocía a desayunar, nos sentamos a la mesa y pedimos algo de comer para luego quedarnos conversando.

- Este café es muy bonito− me dijo Alice mirando a su alrededor.

- Si, fue el primer sitio al que entre cuando llegue a Seattle.

- Es un sitio muy acogedor.

- En eso tienes razón− dije mirando a mi alrededor y dándome cuenta de que había alguien que yo conocía.

- Jazz, desde que hablamos ayer me quedo una duda rondando en la cabeza, ¿si tu cambiabas tanto de residencia como hacías para asistir a las fiestas?− me pregunto Alice.

- Como todas las fiestas eran de fin de semana hacíamos viajes, habían varios de las diferentes ciudades, además yo era uno de los patrocinadores de las fiestas, por lo menos y señalo la coincidencia, la chica que esta sentada allá− dije señalando disimuladamente− estaba en las fiestas, su nombre es Ellen.

- ¿esa?

- Si, es bastante agradable, no se

- si sigue con ese tema de las fiestas.

- Bueno vamos a preguntárselo− dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba para allá, mientras que yo la - agarraba por la muñeca− Vamos Jazz, tu dijiste que ella era muy amable.

- Sí, pero no por eso voy a ir, tengo casi un año que no hablo con ella.

- Ten confianza en ti mismo, párate y háblale, ¿Qué te puede pasar?, no seas penoso−me dijo jalándome.

- Si soy penoso, no quiero ir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esa chica siempre estaba coqueteando y no me agrada.

- Solo a saludarla, hazlo por mí, yo te acompaño.

- Alice, no quiero que se ponga a molestarme porque a veces es… insoportable.

- Bueno finge que soy tu novia y así no te va a molestar.

- ¿Cómo?− dije sorprendido, no podía creer que Alice había dicho eso.

- Ya me oíste, vamos va a ser divertido, anda, di que si− Dijo haciendo un puchero, ¿Cómo negarse?

- Bueno, bueno, esta bien pero solo un momento− dije levantándome.

- ¡SI!, que bueno que te decides, al parecer no me cuesta tanto, ¡genial!−dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa.

- Buenos días señorita− salude a Ellen y ella se volteo alarmada.

- Jazzy− odiaba que me llamaran así− no has cambiado nada− dijo mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba.

- Tu tampoco, te presento a mi novia, Alice Cullen, Alice ella como ya te dije es Ellen− dije y vi como se le desencajo la cara a Ellen antes de que se estrecharan las manos, pude ver como Ellen miraba mal a Alice.

- ¿novia? – pregunto Ellen sin poder esconder lo sorprendida que estaba.

- Si− salto Alice− es un gusto conocer a la amiga de mi novio− casi me eche a reír por como Alice resaltaba las palabras novio y amiga.

- Me alegro− dijo forzadamente.

- Bueno yo voy al baño, los dejo para que hablen− dijo Alice mientras se iba.

- ¡Tú! ¿Con una Cullen?, eso si no lo puedo creer, de tantas personas en el mundo tu te fijas en ella, recuerdo lo que decían de ellos: que eran raros, solitarios, tranquilos; todo lo contrario a ti: una persona sociable ¿Qué dices respecto a eso?

- Lo primero que te voy a decir es que no ofendas a Alice, ella es una persona genial y la segunda es que yo he cambiado mucho, no soy esa persona que no faltaba a una fiesta.

- Si, de que has cambiado, has cambiado porque tú siempre fuiste demasiado para cualquier chica, nunca salías con nadie y ahora dices que no vas a fiestas y tienes novias, déjame decirte que ese no es el Jasper que yo conocí.

- Prefiero mi vida así, es más tranquila, no sabes cuanto me alegro cada vez que me despierto bien, en mi casa y sin resaca, parece que nunca había vivido antes.

- La verdad es que yo también me he alejado un poquito de las fiestas, solo voy a las que se hacen en esta ciudad y en sitios conocidos, ya sabes una fiesta a la mes o dos.

- Es mejor así, lo único que extraño es el divertirse y el bailar toda la noche, ayer fui a bailar pero no fue lo mismo.

- Bueno ahí viene tu novia y yo me tengo que ir, tengo una fiesta este fin de semana y estas invitado, ya sabes mientras más gente vaya mejor, chao despídeme de tu chica− y dicho esto agarro su bolso me dio un papel que identifique como una dirección y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Regrese− dijo Alice cuando llego a donde yo estaba parado con un papel en la mano− ¿Qué es esto? – dijo quitándome el papel de la mano− ¿una dirección? ¿Para que?

- Para una fiesta de fin de semana.

- ¿piensas ir?

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por supuesto que no voy, ya tengo suficiente de fiestas para toda una vida.

- Anda vamos, yo te acompaño.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

Y así salimos discutiendo, dirección al centro comercial en el cual habíamos quedado con los chicos, cuando llegamos, una rato retardados, solo estaba Edward y Bella sentados en un banco, sonrojados.

¿Dónde estas Emmett y Rosalie?− pregunto Alice enfadada al no verlos.

Rosalie llamo que no venían− contesto Edward.

Los voy a matar cuando los vea, no es justo, era una salida para todos.

Alice, Emmett no se sentía bien, no se porque quieres torturarlo de esa manera− dijo Edward.

Tú no me molestes, vamos a comprar que para eso vine− dijo y se metió hacia una tienda, estaba muy molesta seguramente porque mi hermana y su hermano la dejaron plantada.

- Alice no puedo más− se quejaba Bella otra vez (después de ciento cinco quejas, si mis cálculos son correctos) a la hora de caminar por la tiendas.

- Bella ya no te soporto, si quieres anda a donde sea mejor para ti, pero deja de molestarme que no estoy de humor− era cierto Alice seguía de muy mal humor− y tu también Edward− otro que no paraba de quejarse.

- Ok, chao− dijeron ambos y se fueron casi corriendo de él lugar, dejándome a solos con Alice.

- Es insoportable, que nadie quiera comprar conmigo− dijo Alice casi llorando.

- Tranquilízate, yo sigo aquí y no pienso irme y dejarte aquí sola− dije para tranquilizarla y ella se lanzo a mis brazos.

- Gracias por soportarme, eres la única persona que lo ha hecho.

- Que bueno, eso si, sigo contigo si a la hora de comer me dejas invitarte.

- Claro, porque no– termino ella y siguió entrando de tienda en tienda.

Estuvimos de tienda en tienda por mucho tiempo pero no me molestaba, no se porque, cuando salía de compras con mi madre siempre era aburrido, pero con Alice era diferente, me gustaba acompañarla, además de que hablábamos bastante y nos reíamos, era bastante divertido. Cuando ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, fuimos a la feria de comida en la cual decidimos comer comida china.

- Estoy segura de que no hubieras escogido comida china si yo no te hubiera convencido ¿Por qué?– me pregunto Alice cuando nos sentamos a comer.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero me gusta mucho variar y no he escogido comida china desde hace bastante tiempo– explique mientras trataba de comer con los palillos chinos, era muy difícil nunca lo había hecho.

- Creo que no se te da comer con palillos– dijo entre risas.

- Pero tú en cambio eres toda una experta.

- Me encanta la comida china, siempre que puedo la escojo.

- Para la próxima yo elijo la comida, yo también tengo mis gustos.

- El problema es que puede que a mi no me agraden.

- Creo que no tienes escusa porque yo estoy comiendo esto contra mi voluntad.

- Pero ahí cosas aquí que parecen incomibles.

- ¿lo has probado?

- Algunas cosas no.

- ¿Te gusta el sushi?

- No lo he probado pero a mi no me llama el pescado crudo.

- A mi tampoco me atrae, tampoco me gusta mucho el pescado, así que la próxima vez vamos a comer sushi.

- ¿Qué?– pregunto sorprendida.

- Bueno ya veremos si nos gusta– dije y nos quedamos callado un buen rato.

- Vamos a venir la semana que viene a comprar más ropa– dijo cuando terminamos de comer.

- ¿más?– dije al ver la cantidad de bolsas que yo traía encima.

- Soy una compradora compulsiva– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si así lo quieres, así será pero advierto que si venimos la semana que viene vamos a comer sushi.

- Jazz– dijo haciendo un puchero– no me hagas esto, mi sitio preferido en el mundo es el centro comercial, no me puedes hacer esto yo no quiero probar el sushi.

- No se, tu eliges, por cierto ¿Cuántas veces vienes al centro comercial en el mes?

- Cuando estoy con las clases de 4 a 5 y cuando estoy en vacaciones casi diez– dijo muy alegre.

- Te prometo que en las vacaciones te voy a sacar de viaje.

- ¿A dónde?– me dijo pensando que no lo decía en serio.

- No se tal vez a la playa o podemos hacer turismo en alguna ciudad, tomando fotos, visitando monumentos, al museo, no lo se, eso si un buen viaje.

- ¿Estas hablando enserio?

- Completamente.

- ¿Qué tan lejos de esta ciudad?

- Si así lo quieres a otro continente.

- ¿Tan lejos?

- Yo no soy de los que se quedan en una ciudad, como no necesito permiso.

- Pero yo si necesito.

- Bueno tan lejos como tus padres te dejen.

- ¿A Brasil?

- Ya he ido hablo portugués, si para allá quieres ir, para haya vamos.

- ¿Para Europa?

- En Italia hay ciudades hermosas, pero prefiero el viaje a Brasil me agrada más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque las ciudades de Italia son muy románticas– dije y vi como ella se sonrojaba– y ese viaje me gustaría hacerlo en otras circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo cual?

- Curiosa.

- Anda dime– Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No lo se, tal vez una luna de miel– dije y vi como sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo intenso, tuve que aguantarme para no reírme– eso te pasa por preguntar.

- Que iba a saber yo que esa iba a ser tu respuesta.

- La culpa fue de tu curiosidad– dijo y me eche a reír para luego oír también su risa– ¿nos vamos?

- Si.

Salimos del centro comercial y no dirigimos a su casa, se la paso casi todo el camino callada, todavía apenada por lo que había dicho, lo peor de ese tema era tal vez que mañana lo iba a saber Rosalie pero bueno ella lo busco.

- Hola todo el mundo– grito Alice cuando entro en la sala en la cual solo estaban Carlisle y Esme viendo la televisión.

- En esta casa solo estamos nosotros– dijo Carlisle.

- ¿En donde están los demás?

- Emmett y Rosalie dijeron que se iban a ir antes de que tú llegaras para matarlos y Edward debería estar contigo.

- Dejamos a Edward botado en el centro comercial, ya lo llamo, vamos a mi habitación Jasper– dijo jalando por el brazo para subir las escaleras.

- Ayúdame a acomodar las cosas que compre hoy– me dijo cuando termino la llamada.

- ¿Qué te dijo Edward?

- que no importaba que iban a buscar a el hermano de Bella a la casa de esta y después se iban al instituto.

- ¿Bella tiene un hermano?– pregunte extrañado.

- Yo tampoco lo sabia ¿me ayudas?– dijo cargando las bolsas.

- si claro– dije y nos metimos en su inmenso armario para acomodar las cosas.

- ahora si, nos vamos al instituto– dije cuando terminamos de acomodar las cosas de Alice y tenia mi maleta arreglada al lado de mi guitarra.

- Si vamos– dijo ella saliendo de su habitación, para despedirnos de sus padres e irnos al instituto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado para el próximo capitulo tenemos el regaño a Rosalie y la ropa de los 70's para Emmett.**

**Dejen reviews por favor que me alegran el día, la semana y me inspira para seguir mi historia.**


	9. risas

**disculpen por no haber subido ningun capitulo, la compu conspiraba contra mi y ademas de que me fui de vacaciones con jasper**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Risas**

**Edward POV**

Después de que Alice nos echo, nos fuimos a caminar por ahí, comimos y luego nos fuimos a la casa de Bella en la cual nos esperaba el hermano de Bella, Seth, el cual había conocido en la mañana, era un muchacho flaco y alto que tenía el cabello color arena y los ojos como los de Bella, era un chico muy agradable y además también estudiaba en el internado. Llegamos a casa de Bella y Seth ya estaba listo, los padres de Bella no estaban así que no se despidió y se subió al carro.

- ¿Al instituto?– dije mientras arrancaba el carro.

- Si, por supuesto– me contesto Bella, me la había pasado muy bien con ella todo el día, siempre tenia de que hablar y era un persona muy amable.

- Ok, esta bien– dije y me dirigí al internado.

- Edward, ¿Qué crees que le va a hacer Alice a Rose?– Me dijo Bella al parecer estaba preocupada por eso.

- No creo que sea tanto como para matarla, es muy posible que no le hable por unos días, hasta que se disculpe y jure que no lo va a volver a hacer, además estoy seguro de que Jasper va a lograr tranquilizarla, después de todo es su hermana.

- Espero que si, pero Alice tenia que entender que Emmett estaba muy mal, espero que lo superen rápido.

- Si quieres ayudar en algo dile a Rosalie que se disculpe y que haga entrar en razón a Alice.

- Bueno espero que no sea tan difícil– dijo Bella y nos quedamos callados.

**Rosalie POV.**

Alice me iba a matar, estoy segura de que no esta de buen humor, llegue a la habitación bastante temprano y me quede esperando a esa tortura que me iba a caer encima. Al rato de estar esperando apareció Bella un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa, cerro la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo estas?– me pregunto Bella.

- Nerviosa, Alice debe querer matarme.

- Edward me dijo que no creía que te iba a matar, pero lo probable es que deje de hablarte hasta que le pidas una disculpa y le jures que no lo vas a volver a hacer.

- Ok eso es lo que voy a hacer, ¿Cuánto ira a tardar en llegar?

- No se, anda con tu hermano, lo más probable es que él la tranquilice.

- Si, la verdad esta bastante preocupado.

- A claro tú sientes sus sentimientos, es una manera de saber como esta.

- Si por lo menos se eso.

- Bueno, suerte, me voy a dar una ducha– dijo Bella y se metió en su cuarto.

**Alice POV**

No estaba tan molesta como debería, creo que el estar con Jasper me tranquilizaba mucho, él era tan bello, era muy tranquilo y solía tener un buen humor, me agradaba mucho andar con él, aunque todavía me siento avergonzada por lo que le pregunte, sentía como mis mejillas ardían y no quise cruzar casi palabras con él. Cuando llegamos al instituto, sacamos nuestras cosas y caminamos por el pasillo, él dijo que me iba acompaña y yo le conteste que no era necesario, pero insistió y se llevo mi maleta, ya no me podía negar.

- Alice te quiero pedir un favor– me dijo Jasper deteniéndose antes de llegar a mi habitación.

- lo que quieras– le conteste deteniéndome a su lado, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

- No mates a mi hermana, es la única hermana…gemela que tengo– Se apresuro a agregar pero no le preste atención no sabia que eso era lo que me iba a pedir y estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Además de que creo que es obvio que no quiero que la mates, ella ha sufrido mucho con sus nervios y sus miedos, además de que me tiene nervioso sin una razón especifica.

- Como sea, tampoco tenia planeado matarla, ni siquiera molestarme con ella– dije encogiéndome de hombros y vi como él se relajo.

- Bueno eso era lo que te iba a pedir, gracias, adiós.

- Esta bien, adiós– dije y me puse de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla pero no se como paso termine dándole un beso en los labios, sentí como mis mejillas se encendían– disculpa, adiós– dije y entre en la habitación, aunque creo que fue peor, ya que en la habitación estaban Rosalie y Bella sentadas en el sillón, mientras que yo estaba muy pero muy colorada.

- ¿Qué te paso Alice?– pregunto Bella entre risas.

- Nada– dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Que pena, ya habían pasado dos cosas con las cuales avergonzarme, A pesar de todo todavía sentía la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, quería que volviera a pasar, me sentía avergonzada pero con eso solo podía darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Me quede un rato pensando en eso hasta que escuche como tocaban la puerta y la voz de Rosalie preguntaba por mí.

- Alice ¿puedes abrir la puerta?, necesito hablar contigo– Dijo Rosalie a través de la puerta.

- Esta bien, pasa– dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

- Alice quería pedirte disculpas, yo se que tu solo querías que estuviéramos todos juntos, pero solo quiero que entiendas que tu hermano se sentía muy mal y que no todo en la vida es posible– dijo Rosalie como con pena.

- Te entiendo Rosalie, yo estaba forzando a mi hermano, pero como tú ya lo dijiste solo quería que estuviéramos todos juntos para divertirnos.

- A veces hay que dejar la diversión a un lado y pensar en los demás, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que nunca había visto a mi hermano ebrio?– me pregunto Rosalie y yo asentí con la cabeza– eso era verdad pero no porque no lo había visto ebrio significa que no lo haya visto con resaca, porque, si, yo me iba a dormir temprano pero también me despertaba temprano y lo miraba, peor que como estaba Emmett, estaba que no podía con su alma, no sabes cuantos paseos tuve que posponer por su estado.

- ¿Por eso te quedaste con Emmett?

- Si porque de solo recordar como se sentía mi hermano me daba escalofrió, te recuerdo que cuando el se sentía mal yo también y por eso se lo que se siente Alice.

- ¡Ya!, detente que me estas haciendo sentir peor de lo que me siento, te perdono y prometo no volver a molestarme contigo por algo así, pero por favor no hable más.

- Bueno Alice, tranquila, trata de dormir te va a hacer falta, dulce sueños– dijo y se fue.

Me quede allí acostada, Rosalie tenia razón, yo estaba forzando a Emmett, para la próxima iba a tratar de formar mejor mi itinerario, por un momento me puse a analizar la conversación con Jazz antes de entrar en la habitación y me acorde de cuando dijo "Es la única hermana…gemela que tengo", eso podría significar que tenia más de una hermano, eso tenia que preguntárselo. Estuve allí pensando hasta que el tono que anunciaba que acababa de llegar un mensaje en mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo abrí era un mensaje de Jasper que decía:

"_no es por preocuparte ni nada parecido pero todo lo que paso hoy lo va a saber Rosalie mañana, _

_JDHW"_

No había pensado en eso todo, el beso, la comida, todo lo que paso hoy lo iba a saber Rosalie mañana, ¡hay mi Dios sálvame de esa tortura!. A ese mensaje le conteste con otro que decía:

"_Gracias por decirlo pero para serte sincera si me preocupaste más de lo que estaba"_

Le mande el mensaje y espere a que me respondiera.

"_Me siento mal por hacer que te preocuparas pero era o eso o que mañana Rosalie te sorprendiera_

_JDHW"_

En eso tenia razón prefería que no me tomara por sorpresa.

"_Es mejor así me alegra mucho que seas tan considerado"_

Me parecía que cada vez él me gustaba más.

"_¿Qué paso con Rosalie?, dime que no mataste a mi hermana gemela_

_JDHW"_

OK, ya me comenzaba a intrigar la auto firma.

"_Tranquilo no mate a tu hermana ella esta bien y además perdonada, me intriga algo ¿Por qué esa auto firma?"_

Me sentía bien con el intercambio de mensajes.

"_¿Cuál?_

_JDHW"_

Y él era el que estaba mandando los mensajes.

"_Tienes una auto firma que dice JDHW"_

Se notaba que el chico era muy despistado.

"_No recordaba tener esa auto firma pensé que la había quitado_

_JDHW"_

Esa no era mi respuesta.

"_Te hice una pregunta"_

"_Son las iníciales de mi nombre, mi segundo nombre y mis dos apellidos_

_JDHW"_

Estaba casi en las mismas.

"_Y cual es tu nombre completo"_

"_Eso no te lo voy a decir porque no me siento cómodo con la combinación de mis nombres_

_JDHW"_

"_anda"_

"_no_

_JDHW"_

"_Eso significa que me dejas con dos enigmas que no se como voy a resolver"_

"_¿dos?_

_JDHW"_

"_Si porque quiero saber si tienes alguna otra hermana además de Rosalie, la duda comenzó cuando me pediste que no matara a tu hermana"_

"_Ok me avisas cuando resuelvas los enigmas_

_JDHW"_

"_JAZZ"_

"_no te lo voy a decir"_

Por fin había quitado la bendita auto firma.

"_anda Jazz"_

"_no"_

"_Bueno esta bien me resigno, buenas noches y que sueñes con… conmigo"_

"_Eso si que debe de ser un buen sueños, te deseo el mejor de los sueños"_

"_Eso seria soñar contigo"_

"_Buenas noches"_

Termino de escribir mensajes y yo no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, me acosté a dormir y me dormí rápidamente, me sentía muy feliz y esperaba que mi ánimo siguiera igual.

**Emmett POV**

Llegamos al instituto y me fui a mi habitación, al rato llego Edward o eso parecía, estaba feliz, cosa que no pasa todos los días, creo que el haber salido con Bella le sirvió de mucho.

- ¿Edward en que mundo estas?– dije cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

- En el planeta tierra ¿por?

- Porque no pareciera, te veo muy feliz ¿será por Bella?– dije y vi como el suspiraba, si era por Bella.

- Emmett ella es una chica maravillosa, no puedo creer que tenga tanto que ver conmigo, creo que me enamore de ella– ¿perdón? Edward Cullen había dicho que estaba enamorado, ¡fiesta, fiesta!, esto era algo de celebración.

- ¿Enserio?– no le daba crédito a mis oídos.

- Si– dijo con otro suspiro.

- Estoy que celebrarlo, ya será el fin de semana– dije y Edward me dio un golpe.

- No seas tan exagerado.

- Si soy exagerado porque Rosalie me dijo que ella también gustaba de ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste pero nada es seguro, dale tiempo a que te conozca mejor, es una chica muy penosa.

- Si tienes razón, me va a llamar loco, eso es en lo único en que te puedo tomar consejos– dijo Edward mientras se agachaba para agarrar uno de los mandos del nintendo– ¿Jugamos?

- Claro– conteste mientras agarraba el otro mando.

Así estuvimos más de una hora yo le ganaba una, él me gana ganaba otra, pero el juego termino cuando vimos entrar a Jasper con una cara de estúpido que solo podía tener él, con esa estúpida sonrisa característica, parecía tonto y de paso dando pequeños suspiros.

- ¿Jasper que te paso?– preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Nada– contesto encogiéndose de hombros y entrando en su habitación.

- ¿pero que le paso?– me pregunto Edward.

- No lo se pero creo que lo que paso tiene que ver con Alice– conteste y él se sorprendió.

- ¿Con Alice?, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque de lejos se nota que están enamorados, él siempre esta viéndola y a ella, bueno se esta comportando muy extraño.

- Si en eso tienes razón pero no se, no han hecho nada para estar seguros.

- Yo creo que si, ¿recuerdas los poemas?– dije y Edward asintió– cuando ella leyó el poema, Jasper si darse cuenta se puso a rayar en su cuaderno, cosa que hace cuando esta nervioso, y también estaba sonrojado aunque casi no se notaba pero si, y cuando él leyó el suyo Alice tenia la cara como la que él tenia hace un momento.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de ninguno de poemas?

- Porque estabas pensando en Bella.

- Si lo más probable, pero vamos a dormir que es tarde.

- si tienes razón– dije y nos fuimos a acostar.

**Bella POV**

Me desperté temprano. Después de que Alice se metiera en su cuarto Rosalie y yo nos quedamos hablando un rato pero yo estaba cansada, así que me fui a dormir. Eran las cinco me levante, normalmente me despierto a las seis, m di una ducha y fui a despertar a las chicas.

- Chicas levántense– grite mientras le daba golpes a sus puertas.

- Ya voy Bella ¿que pasa?– dijo Rosalie adormilada.

-Levántense que ya amaneció.

- Bella son las 5:30 de la mañana y tenemos clases a las 8:00, ¿no crees que podemos dormir una hora más?, te aseguro que los chicos planean dormir hasta las 7:00– se me había olvidado que era tan temprano.

- Bueno entonces vamos a despertarlos– propuso Alice desde la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Estas segura?– pregunte desconfiada.

- Claro– dijo Alice y tanto ella como Rosalie entraron en su habitación a arreglarse.

A la media hora ya estaban listas, Rosalie se había puesto una camisa verde con una estrella blanca y unos pantalones blancos con sandalias a juego, Alice por su parte se había puesto una falda negra con una camisa rosada de flecos y unos tacones rosadas que le daban bastante altura, las dos con capas de maquillajes a combinación y con el cabello suelto, Alice llevaba además de su bolso para las clases, una bolsa de ropa.

- ¿para qué es eso?– pregunte señalando la bolsa.

- La ropa de hoy de Emmett– dijo Alice y nosotras reímos.

- Bella ¿y tu no te vas a maquillar?– me pregunto Rosalie, yo me había puesto unos jeans con una camisa blanca y unas converse.

- No, yo estoy mejor así.

- Bueno si así lo quieres.

- Así es mejor.

- Bueno chicas vámonos– dijo Alice y estuvimos a punto de irnos cuando tocaron la puerta.

Rosalie abrió y era un cartero que traía tres rosas se las entre a Rosalie y se fue. Una de las rosas decía sábado, la otra decía domingo y la otra decía lunes, claro una para cada día, Rosalie las puso en agua y salimos de la habitación. Caminamos por lo pasillos, los cuales estaban casi desiertos, llegamos a la habitación de los chicos que no era muy lejos de la nuestra y gracias a Alice que parece una ladrona porque abría la puerta con la uña, entramos en la habitación. En la sala estaban Emmett y Edward en sonámbulos viendo un partido de futbol. De repente gritaron ¡¡GOL!! Y se pusieron a brincar y celebrar haciendo que primero nos asustáramos y luego no echáramos a reír.

- Bella tu despierta a Edward, Rosalie tu despierta a Emmett que yo despierto a Jasper– dijo dejando la bolsa al lado de Emmett y se dirigiéndose a la puerta de Jasper.

- Alice mi hermano cierra la puerta con llave– dijo Rosalie pero en ese momento se escucho un ¡crac! Y la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué decías?– pregunto Alice con una sonrisa.

- Nada– dijo Rosalie y se puso a tratar de despertar a Emmett.

Yo me puse a despertar a Edward, primero lo moví suavemente pero nada luego un poco más brusco y nada, vi como Rosalie a mi lado le daba un beso a Emmett y este despertaba.

- _Ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo_– pensé y seguí con mi tarea.

- Nunca lo vas a despertar así– dijo Emmett asiéndome a un lado y parándose frente a Edward.

- ¡Boo!– dijo Emmett e intercambie una mirada con Rosalie.

- Eso funcione– pregunte pero después arrepintiéndose al darme cuenta de que se iba despertando.

- SI– contesto Emmett como si no fuera obvio.

- Buenos días– dijo Edward cuando termino de despertar.

- Buenos días– contestamos todos a coro y él se metió en su habitación.

- Me voy a cambiar– dijo Emmett parándose.

- Toma– le dijo Rosalie extendiéndole la ropa.

- Hoy va a ser el peor día de mi vida– dijo agarrando la bolsa e yéndose.

- Vamos a ayudar a Alice– dijo y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Jasper.

Entramos y lo que vemos para nuestra sorpresa era que Alice también estaba dormida abrazando a Jasper.

- Déjalos dormir, más nos vamos a reír cuando Jasper se despierte asustado por Alice, que despertándolos nosotros, así que déjalos tranquilos– dijo Rosalie y nos salimos de la habitación.

Salimos del cuarto casi al cinco minutos salió Edward de su habitación y luego sonó el despertador de Jasper.

- Tres– comenzó Rosalie– dos, uno…– termino de contar y un fuerte grito se escucho de parte de Jasper– te lo dije– dijo Rosalie levantándose para ir a la habitación de Jasper.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?– comenzó a decir Jasper– ¿Qué haces aquí?– logro decir por fin.

- tenia que despertarte– dijo Alice.

- ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación si la puerta estaba con llave?

- Muy fácil– dijo Alice enseñando las uñas.

- Me van a matar de un susto– dijo Jasper molesto mientras se levantaba, agarraba unas cosas y se iba al baño.

Vi a Alice y esta estaba como paralizada, después de dos segundos con mis pensamientos me di cuenta de porque, Jasper estaba en pijama, una pijama que consistía en una camiseta que se le pegaba toda al cuerpo y unos short, me compadezco de Alice, yo me hubiera desmayado si hubiera sido Edward. Después de que Jasper se fuera al baño todos nos salimos hacia la sala a esperar que salieran los demás, Alice tenia una cámara preparada para cuando saliera Emmett vestido con la ropa que ella le había preparado. Salió Jasper y saludo a todos correctamente para luego unirse a la espera de que Emmett saliera.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?– grito Alice desde la puerta.

- Estas loca, no pienso salir con esto– dijo Emmett molesto desde dentro de tu habitación.

- Emmett vamos a llegar tarde si no sales, tu fuiste el que hizo la apuesta así que no hay escusa– le contesto Alice conteniendo la risa.

- Esta bien pero luego te mato enana– dijo Emmett y se digno a salir.

Apenas salió nos comenzamos a reír, tenia un pantalón purpura pegado al cuerpo y de tubito, una camisa amarilla floreada que se le pegaba a todos los músculos ya que al parecer era muy pequeña y unos zapatos purpuras que le daban peor aspecto del que ya tenia.

- Por lo menos agradece que no tiene peluca– dijo Alice entre risas.

- Muy graciosa Alice, tu escogiste el traje ¿verdad?– dijo Emmett dando una vuelta y haciendo que nos riéramos más.

- La verdad es que no lo hice sola, Jasper me ayudo– vi como este iba a replicar pero Alice lo miro con una mirada de complicidad mientras le guiñaba un ojo y este se quedaba callado.

- Los voy a matar a los dos– dijo y salió corriendo hacia ellos pero Alice y Jasper fueron más rápidos y salieron corriendo adelante saliendo de la habitación.

Nosotros los seguimos por todo el pasillo mientras que estos seguían corriendo. Ya me había dado cuenta de porque la actitud de Alice hacia Jasper, la mirada de complicidad era para que hiciera silencio porque seguramente Jasper no había participado en la elección del traje y Alice quería que los persiguiera a los dos, mientras que el guiño era par que corriera hacia afuera apenas los comenzara a perseguir. Parecía mentira la manera en que se entendían, creo que de verdad estaban destinados el uno al otro aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta. Íbamos por todos los pasillos con dirección al comedor al parecer Emmett no parecía darse cuenta de que lo estaban guiando hacia el comedor, por donde pasábamos había gente riéndose y burlándose de lo ridículo que iba vestido Emmett, creo que este iba a matar a unos cuantos hoy.

Entramos en el comedor y todos en este estallaron en carcajadas, Emmett se quedo paralizado mientras que Alice que se estaba riendo en el hombro de Jasper y él en el de ella tratando de disimular, se colearon entre unas personas que estaban viendo a Emmett y se colocaron delante de un montón de alumnos lo más lejos posible de Emmett, agarraron sus bandejas y salieron a comer afuera riéndose sabiendo que Emmett no los iba a seguir para que no lo viera más personas, parecían los propios novios y creo que hasta iban agarrados de la mano. Emmett comenzó a despotricar acerca de ellos mientras se colocaba en la fila del comedor.

- Los voy a matar pero más tarde, además se colearon en la fila mientras que nosotros tenemos que hacer unos 15 minutos de cola– decía Emmett molesto mientras los que estaban cerca de él casi se apartaban para no reírse en su cara pensando que ese gran oso podía matarlo con un solo golpe.

- Osito tranquilízate, te voy a decir dos cosas, la primera: no quiero que mates a mi hermano y la segunda: vengarte es mejor que matarlos de una sola, ya conseguirás una forma de humillarlos– decía Rosalie logrando calmarlo.

- Tienes razón, además eso también podría ser una venganza de ellos por haberlos metido en la piscina el sábado–dejo mientras agarraba una bandeja y se iba a sentar con nosotros siguiéndole los pasos.

Nos sentamos a comer en una mesa un poco alejada ya que Emmett no quería ser el centro de atención, al rato de estar allí entraron Jasper y Alice, dejaron sus bandejas y salieron por la puerta sin ni siquiera dirigirnos una mirada, como antes agarrados de las manos y riéndose.

- Parecen los propios novios– dijo Emmett al verlos salir.

- Si, es verdad pero no se ven nada mal– dijo Rosalie.

- Tienes razón Rosalie hacen una linda pareja– dije yo.

- Me alegro por Alice, ella no es de enamorarse mucho– dijo Edward.

- Yo me alegro porque mi hermano se ha llevado muchas decepciones– dijo Rosalie abrazando más a Emmett.

- Están hablando como ya fueron novios– dejo Emmett y nosotros le dirigimos una mirada que decía: "Todavía no pero pronto"

Vi entrar a mi hermano al comedor agarro una bandeja y se puso a buscar con la mirada donde sentarse le hice señas y cuando me vio se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba.

- Hola– dijo saludando a Edward porque ya lo conocía.

- Chicos– dije dirigiéndome a Rosalie y a Emmett– él es mi hermano menor Seth tiene 15 años, Seth ellos son Emmett y Rosalie.

- Mucho gusto– dijo mi hermano y se sentó a mi lado.

- Mucho gusto Seth– dijo Rosalie.

- Lo mismo digo– dijo Emmett y vi como mi hermano aguantaba la risa.

- me alegra conocerlos.

- A nosotros también– dijo Emmett– ¿en que habitación estas?

- Estoy en el otro edificio de estudiantes, tal vez por eso no nos habíamos conocidos.

- ¿y tus compañeros?

- No tengo porque la chica que ocupa la otra habitación todavía no ha llegado.

- ¿Son de dos habitaciones?

- Si Emmett, en cada habitación hay una chica y un chico, ya que se considera de que así es más ordenado porque no hay compinches y alumnos de su edad no estas pensando tanto en los romances o eso piensan ellos– explique ya que yo había estudiado ahí antes.

- Así si es bueno– dijo Emmett riéndose.

- Por más temprano que nos paramos si no nos vamos ya vamos a llegar tarde– dijo Rosalie y nos levantamos para irnos del comedor.

**Edward POV**

Salimos del comedor, en ese momento tenia matemáticas, menuda forma de comenzar el día, esa clase la veía con Emmett, con Jasper y con Alice, mientras que las chicas tenían otra clase, así que nos dirigimos Emmett y yo al salón de clases. Entramos y el profesor todavía no había llegado, nos sentamos en una esquina de atrás del salón ya que Emmett no quería llamar la atención. A los minutos de entrar ahí entraron Jasper y Alice otra vez riéndose y se sentaron adelante al parecer sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que nosotros ya estábamos, al rato entro el profesor apurado porque llegaba tarde.

- Bueno alumnos hoy vamos a comenzar con un nuevo tema, levántense en orden y vengan a buscar una guía– anuncio el profesor.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron en orden y pude darme cuenta de que Jasper y Alice estaban de primeros en la fila, tomaron una hoja y se fueron a sentar, Emmett y yo habíamos quedado de últimos así que nos poco esperar un rato. Cuando llegamos el profesor me entrego la mía y se quedo viendo a Emmett.

- Señor Cullen me puede decir porque esta vestido así– le pregunto el profesor mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Profesor fue una apuesta, la cual perdí.

- Bueno pero esto es un salón de clases no un circo así que me hace el favor y se sale del salón– dijo el profesor señalando la puerta.

- Pero…– comenzó a decir Emmett pero el profesor lo interrumpió.

- Nada señor Cullen salgase de clases– dijo el profesor y Emmett se fue del salón no primero sin dirigirle una mirada asesina a Jasper y a Alice que reían sin parar– y ustedes dejen de reírse o le van a hacer compañía al señor Cullen allá afuera– le dijo a Jasper y a Alice y estos abrieron sus libretas mientras dejaban de reírse.

La clase paso igual que todas las demás, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habían terminado todas las clases de la mañana y no habíamos visto a Emmett por ninguna parte, fui al comedor y me encontré con Bella y su hermano que estaban solos en una mesa, me senté con ellos y vi a todos los que estaban en el comedor, Alice y Jasper estaban en una mesa muy alejada, razón por la cual no la había visto, estaban jugando con la comida, ella le lanza algo de su plato a él y este lo atajaba con la boca, luego le tocaba el turno a ella y así, al parecer, se estaban divirtiendo porque se estaban riendo mucho. Después de un rato de ahí aparecieron Emmett y Rosalie y se sentaron con nosotros.

- Estoy a punto de matarlos– dijo señalando a Jasper y a Alice que ya habían terminado de comer y Jasper le estaba tratando de quitar una hoja a Alice.

- ¿tan desesperado estas por matar al hermano de Rosalie?– Pregunto Seth y todos vimos a Rosalie, la cual veía a su hermano con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz Rosalie?– le pregunto Emmett.

- Lo que pasa es que nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz– Dijo Rosalie y todos vimos a Jasper que en ese momento se estaba riendo– nunca lo había visto reírse tanto, me alegro mucho por él, verlo así me pone muy feliz.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no los voy a matar pero por petición de mi linda novia– dijo Emmett.

- Gracias osito– dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un beso y nosotros retirábamos la mirada.

- Bueno vamos a terminar con este día– dijo Emmett y todos nos levantamos para seguir con nuestro día.

Estuve toda la tarde en clases me alegre mucho porque había clases que veía con Bella y cuando no, me la encontraba en los pasillos y eso era suficiente para sonreír todo el día, después de eso fuimos todos a nuestra habitación, hasta las chicas, estuvimos hablando, riendo y divirtiéndonos, hasta que se hizo tarde y las chicas se tuvieron que ir a dormir mientras que nosotros también nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

**reviews, reviews porfis, quiero saber que tal les parecio porque cuando no me dejan reviews me vuelvo emo y me dan ganas de irme a Volterra**

**bye**


	10. las llamadas

**Capitulo 10**

**Las llamadas**

**Jasper POV**

Hoy ya era jueves, me había pasado una semana muy divertida, ayer nos habíamos vuelto a integrar a la mesa con los chicos, después de que Emmett hiciera que nos sacaran de clases, algo no muy agradable, y quedáramos pagos. Alice me parecía una chica muy agradable, era amable, activa, cariñosa y siempre conseguía una manera de hacerte reír o por lo menos sonreír, lo más divertido de todo había sido que ella había estado tratando de adivinar mi segundo nombre y mi segundo apellido y de solo ver las combinaciones era inevitable reírse.

**Flashback**

_Estábamos el día lunes en el comedor, ya habíamos terminado de comer y Alice estaba muy enfrascada copiando no se que en una hoja, como ya me estaba molestando decidí quitarle la hoja para ver que tenia, agarre la hoja y la hale lo más rápido que pude pero ella fue tan rápida como yo y también la agarro, con la fuerza se rompía, ella quedo con una esquina de la hoja y yo me quedo con todo lo demás, después de eso me toco aguantarla para que no me la quitara, cosa que no fui muy fácil porque la enana tenia bastante fuerza. Al final de tanto forcejeo logre ver la hoja que decía:_

"_Jasper David Hale W._

_Jasper Dominic Hale W._

_Jasper Damián Hale W._

_Jasper Dimitri Hale W._

_Jasper…"_

_Eso era todo había estado tratando de adivinar mis nombres, eso si daba risa._

_- ¿Por qué tienes algunos tachados?– le pregunte devolviéndole la hoja y riéndome, mientras que ella se veía muy molesta._

_- Porque estoy segura que no son._

_- Bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿si te digo si mi nombre esta ahí anotado dejas de estar molesta?– dije y ella asintió– no, no esta allí– dije y ella se puso a reír._

**Fin flashback**

Todavía reía al recordarlo, de repente y para susto mío, sonó el despertador, me levante, me di una ducha y salí de la habitación directo a comedor, no iba a esperar a los chicos porque había quedado en hablar con Rosalie antes del desayuno. Edward y Emmett nos habían dicho que sus padres iban a una convención y no iban a estar este fin de semana en la ciudad por lo que no tenían la obligación de ir a su casa. Llegue al comedor, lugar donde había quedado con Rosalie y que estaba desierto, me senté en una silla y tuve que esperarla por lo menos 20 minutos, cuando llego se veía muy bonita, como siempre.

- Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estas?– me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, hemos estado sin pelear una semana, todo un record.

- Bien hermanita ¿y tú?

- Bien solo tengo un poco de sueño porque no dormí bien, al igual que tu cada vez que me acuerdo de los nombres que Alice inventaba me da risa– ese es el detalle de nuestra conexión mental, yo no le digo nada y ella lo sabe todo.

- Es obvio que sabes la idea que tengo ¿verdad?- Dije y ella asintió.

- Vamos a llevar a los Cullen a la casa de los Hale– respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos echamos a reír.

- A Bella también ¿verdad?– me pregunto Rosalie.

- Si y a su hermano también– el chico había estado sentándose con nosotros todos estos días y me caía bastante bien.

- No creo que vaya, escuche que tenía planes para el fin de semana.

- Bueno esta bien, vamos a esperarlos para decirle– dije yo y nos quedamos sentados esperando a los chicos.

A los 15 minutos comenzó a llegar gente al comedor y como a la media hora entraron los chicos, nosotros nos levantamos para ir a buscar la comida al mismo tiempo que ellos.

- ¿Por qué saliste tan temprano?, nos asustaste– le pregunto Bella a Rosalie mientras que Alice se trepaba a mi espalda para molestarme.

- Alice le vas a fracturar la espalda a Jasper– dijo Emmett mientras la cargaba y la bajaba de mi espalda mientras esta se revolvía.

- Emmett tranquilo no soy tan delicado– dije.

- Es que la que se subió a tu espalda fue Alice, porque crees tu que Edward siempre esta adolorido.

- No importa– dije mientras agarraba las bandejas de Alice y la mía cosa que ya era rutina y me iba a sentar.

- Ahora si Rosalie responde a mi pregunta– dijo Bella cuando estábamos sentados en una mesa.

- Lo que pasa es que tenia que hablar con mi hermano– dijo Rosalie y me miro, yo asentí– Queríamos saber si… ¿querían pasar el fin de semana con nosotros en nuestra casa?

_**- **_¡Si!, genial yo si voy, no me importa lo que digan los aburridos de mis hermanos– dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie.

- Yo si voy– me dijo Alice al oído mientras me abrazaba.

- No me voy a quedar solo en mi casa– dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y tu Bella?– le pregunte al ver que no respondía.

- ¿yo también?– pregunto esta sorprendida.

- Claro y si puede ir Seth también, genial.

- Ok, yo si voy, Seth no creo que lo dejen ir tal vez para la próxima– dijo Bella alegre.

- Bueno esta bien, Rosalie recuérdame llamar a la casa para avisar que vamos a estar allá en el fin de semana, pero esta tarde porque ya nos tenemos que ir a clases– dije y todos nos levantamos para ir a clases.

En la semana me había dado cuenta de que tenia muchas clases con Alice y en este momento me tocaba una con ella, Alice todavía seguía tratando de adivinar mi nombre pero yo nunca se lo dije porque quería tenerla en suspenso, no era porque no me agradaba pero el detalle era que siempre agarraban mi segundo nombre de chiste y no me agradaba. Fuimos a todas las clases de la mañana para luego darle paso a un divertido almuerzo en el que quedamos ver una película en nuestra habitación.

**Alice POV**

Después de estar todo el día divirtiéndome, seguía divirtiéndome, habíamos decidido ir a ver una película, hicimos palomitas, preparamos unos refrescos aunque puedo jurar que los vasos de los chicos tenían licor y nos sentamos a ver la película, Rosalie estaba encima de Emmett que estaba acostado en el piso, Bella estaba acostada en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Edward y Jasper estaba sentado en uno de sillones pequeños y yo estaba sentada en sus piernas con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, se estaba muy cómodo ahí, en el trascurso de la película estábamos tirando cotufas, cojines, hielos y todo lo que teníamos a la mano.

Terminamos de ver la película y nos pusimos a conversar un rato o a reírnos, mejor dicho, estábamos molestando a Edward y Bella por su cercanía, mientras que estos dos estaban sonrojados, muy sonrojados, los tomates tenían envidia, eso si fue para reírse.

- Jasper la llamada– le recordó Rosalie a Jasper.

- Cierto, voy a llamar a la casa– dijo este e hizo la llamada– hola, por favor con Lucy– comenzó– una persona importante, que necesita hablar con ella– se notaba que le tenia rabia– ¿no me la puedes pasar porque esta en el piso de arriba?, pues búsquela– se quedo un minuto callado, escuchando a la persona al otro lado de la línea– ¿Quién soy?– ahora si estaba molesto– alguien importante como ya te dije, a menos que no consideres a Jasper Hale como alguien importante– no quería imaginarme la cara de la persona que hablaba con él– No te disculpes, busca a Lucy.

- ¿Jasper?– pregunto Rosalie.

- Recuérdame decirle a papá que despida a Victoria– dijo Jasper.

- Bueno ¿tú crees que yo soy una recordadora?

- No hables a ti también te desagrada ella– dijo Jasper y se puso otra vez a hablar por el teléfono– ¿nana?, hola ¿Cómo estas?– se quedo callado un momento, supongo que la mujer le estaba respondiendo– un beso y un abrazo para ti también, te llamaba para decirte que vamos a estar este fin de semana en casa con unos amigos, cuatro para ser exactos– otra respuesta– si, Rosalie también va– la mujer le dijo otra cosa y el hizo un gesto malo– no, se me olvido, pero tranquila ya los llamo, adiós, te quiero– dijo y colgó el teléfono, luego miro a Rosalie– se nos olvido llamar a papá el domingo.

- Eso no es bueno, tu has la llamada, yo en ese lio no me meto– salto Rosalie.

- Cobarde– dijo Jasper y marco el otro número, lo puso en altavoz y lo alejo lo más que pudo de él pero sin soltarlo.

- ¡Por fin se dignan a llamar!– se escucho una voz femenina gritando desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Hola mamá– dijo Jasper como esperando otro grito.

- ¡Ahí hijo!, estoy esperando que me digas eso desde el domingo– dijo la mujer más tranquila.

- Lo siento mamá, estuvimos en casa de unos amigos el fin de semana y el domingo fuimos al centro comercial, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, sabes lo despistado que soy y a Rosalie, bueno Rosalie también tenia otra cosas en la cabeza.

- ¡Hola mamá!– grito Rosalie acercándose al teléfono.

- Hola Rose– saludo su madre con cariño, lo que había dicho Jasper de que su madre si los quería era verdad– ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien mamá ¿y papá?

- Molesto, más que yo porque además de que ustedes no llamaron el domingo, tiene algunos problemas aquí y esta preocupado, pero no es tan grave, ¿Y que han hecho?

- Bueno como ya te dije estuvimos en la casa de unos amigos el fin de semana, hemos estado estudiando estos días y el fin de semana vamos para la casa– dijo Jasper, se notaba en su voz el respeto que le tenia a su madre.

- Que bueno porque esa casa siempre esta sola y a la nana creo que le alegrara mucho.

- si lo más probable es que sea así, mama ¿Y mari?

- Bien, la llame ayer, creo que llega el viernes en la mañana, no podrás ir a buscarla al aeropuerto o dile a Luis.

- Le digo a Luis porque yo salgo a la una de clases.

- Esta bien, yo lo llamo, además ¿Jasper adivina que?

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Vamos a estar en casa para su cumpleaños!

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, tu padre se va a desocupar para la fecha y yo me voy una semana antes para poder acomodar todo, quiero estar con mis hijos, tengo casi tres meses que no los veo.

- En eso tienes razón, ¿que planeas para la fiesta?

- No se, tengo que sentarme con ustedes y con nana para organizar todo, pero estoy segura de que todo será genial.

- Como siempre, con tal de que no metas a los elefantes– dijo Jasper y los Hale (incluyendo su mamá) se rieron mientras que nosotros intercambiamos una mirada.

- Si fue un desastre, hizo que, por lo menos, cien personas cayeran en la piscina y después se tiro él, destruyendo toda la decoración.

- No más fiestas asiáticas, las prefiero hawaianas, o de gala como cuando el tango.

- Bueno tenia la idea de hacerla con tema español.

- ¡Ole!– dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- Me agrada la idea– dijo Rosalie.

- A mi también– dijo Jasper.

- Cuando se me ocurrió se lo dije a tu padre y esta de acuerdo, claro que hay que enviar las invitaciones para que toda la gente se vista de acuerdo, supongo que se celebrara ese sábado porque ustedes cumplen años el día jueves.

- Si es lo más obvio, ¿en donde se va a hacer?

- En la casa, menos invitados que el año pasado, caben en el salón.

- De todas maneras da hacia la piscina y en el caso de que se haga allí hay que poner la pared como de cristal y lo de espejos, como lo deje hace dos semanas.

- Exacto, ¿tú tienes el número telefónico de la agencia de festejos que utilizamos el año pasado?, hicieron un buen trabajo.

- Yo tengo el número en la casa, te llamo el fin de semana y te lo doy o se lo dejo a nana porsiacaso se me olvida, nosotros salimos el viernes así que podemos ayudar con la decoración.

- ¿Y que hay con tus amigos?

- Recuérdame darles una invitación a los chicos que están frente a mi– dijo y nos sonrío.

- dame lo datos.

- Los Cullen y los Swan.

- ¿Los hijos del doctor Cullen?

- Si.

- ¿El doctor Cullen fue el doctor que trato a tu padre cuando vivíamos en Forks?

- Creo que si, no lo se porque yo nunca lo conocí.

- ¿Y los Swan?

- Bella el nombre de tus padres, porque mamá no se va a quedar tranquila hasta que lo sepa– le dijo Jasper a Bella evitando que se escuchara en el teléfono.

- Charlie y Renée.

- Charlie y Renée Swan– dijo Jasper al teléfono.

- Creo que se quienes son, tienen una empresa– dijo la madre de Jasper y Bella asintió.

- Creo que si, mamá ¿en donde estas?

- En este momento estamos en New York.

- Ok, tenemos todo el país entre nosotros.

- Más o menos e hijo ¿En donde estas tu?

- En el instituto en mi habitación junto con mi hermana y mis amigos.

- Ok hijo te dejo, tengo una cena de gala esta noche y no quiero llegar tarde, que te vaya bien en la casa, nos vemos en un mes.

- Es menos de un mes.

- Fue un aproximado.

- Bueno mamá adiós, un abrazo para ti y un saludo para mi padre.

- Adiós, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti– termino Jasper y colgó la llamada– menos mal que contesto mamá.

- si porque si no los gritos hubieran sido cien veces peor–dijo Rosalie.

- yo tengo una pregunta–dije y todos me miraron– ¿Qué tan grande es su casa?

- Dos veces más grande que la tuya– me contestaron Rosalie y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

- yo también tengo una duda, ¿Cuantos invitados planean tener en su fiesta?– pregunto Emmett.

- Doscientos, más o menos– dijo Rosalie como cualquier cosa.

- Una última pregunta, ¿ya terminaste de hacer llamadas?– pregunto Bella.

- No– contesto Jasper mientras tomaba otra vez su teléfono y marcaba un número– Hola– saludo y lo puso en altavoz entre Rosalie y él.

- ¡Hola Jazz!– contesto una voz femenina parecida a la de Rosalie– no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

- Yo también te extraño, tenia tiempo que no hablaba contigo.

- Jasper no hablaba contigo desde la semana pasada– contesto la chica.

- Si es mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo para no haber hablado contigo.

- Bueno tienes razón, por cierto ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?

- Voy a la casa con unos amigos que te voy a presentar.

- que bueno, dime algo que no sepa.

- El tema de la fiesta va a ser de España, o eso dijo mamá y dudo que cambien de planes.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y que va a haber de exótico, un toro?

- Estas loca mari.

- Que bueno, alguien más me lo dijo, Jazz ¿Y la loca de Rosalie?

- Al lado de su hermano– contesto Rosalie pero no molesta.

- Hola Rose ¿que me cuentas?

- Nada que a ti te interese, estoy en las mismas que Jasper, en este instituto, con nuestros amigos, escuchando como hablas por el altavoz.

- ¡Hola a todos los que están al lado de los locos gemelos Hale!– grito la chica para después reír.

- Mari las personas que están a mi lado son las que te voy a presentar mañana.

- Ok, que emoción, bueno tengo que hacer maleta, así que adiós, la mitad de todos los besos y abrazos del mundo para ti y la otra mitad para tu gemela, compártelos no te los quedes todos, porque no quiero que Rosalie se sienta mal.

- Tranquila que yo no soy así.

- Tienes razón te conozco muy bien, te quiero mucho, cuídate, hasta mañana.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, cuídate tu también, buen viaje y nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós.

- Adiós– concluyo Jasper la llamada.

- Habla ¿Quién es esa?– Dijo Emmett apenas había colgado el teléfono.

- Una persona muy bonita y muy importante para mi, que van a conocer mañana– dijo Jasper y los chicos se pusieron a hacer un escándalo.

- Jasper, tu nunca dices nada, habla, exprésate, explica– dijo Emmett.

- Mañana les explico– dijo Jasper y se metió en su habitación.

- Rosalie tu debes de saberlo– dijo Edward.

- A mi no me pregunten nada– dijo esta y se fue de la habitación.

- ¿Quién será?– pregunte.

- No lo se, mañana lo sabremos– dijo Bella.

- Bueno vamos a dormir para que cuando me despierta ya sea mañana, adiós chicos– dije y nos fuimos Bella y yo a nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos me di un baño y me acosté en mi cama, lo único que podía pensar era, ¿quien era esa mujer? ¿y que parentesco tenia con Jasper?, de solo pensar que pudiera ser su novia me sentía muy mal, no quería que fuera así porque yo estaba enamorada de él y era algo inevitable sentirme mal, esperaba con mi alma que no fuera así. Entre esos y otros pensamientos termine durmiéndome, esperando con ansias el día siguiente.


	11. la sorpresa

**Aquí otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 11**

**La sorpresa **

**Edward POV**

Después de todo el suspenso de los Hale, por fin íbamos a su casa e íbamos a conocer a la misteriosa "Mari" o como dijo Jasper esta mañana Marian. Tuvimos que esperar hasta la una a que Jasper saliera de clases para podernos ir porque Rosalie juraba que se iba a perder, después de un largo rato de pelea por como iban a viajar, no se porque, al final terminamos igual que la semana pasada, Bella conmigo, Alice con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Hale casi se nos cae la baba, era… un castillo, eso no era una casa normal, tenían razón en lo que era el doble de grande, pero en todos los sentido la casa creo que tenia tres pisos, tenía una fachada que le daba un aire antiguo pero a la vez lo colores con combinaban la traían de regreso a la edad moderna, tenia muchas ventanas, todas de cristal al igual que la puerta, que parecía un arco por el estilo que traía.

- ¿Esa es su casa?– dijo Emmett como cuando bajo del carro sin poder cerrar la boca.

- Si– contestaron los gemelos mientras sacaban las maletas.

- ¿No es un poco grande?– pregunto Bella.

- No, la verdad es que no– contestaron otra vez al mismo tiempo.

- Ok, entremos– dije yo y ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo, demasiadas coincidencias parece que cuando están felices coinciden más.

Tocaron la puerta y la abrió una mujer alta de cabello rojo encendido, pecosa de unos treinta años.

- Buenos días– saludo Jasper a la chica.

- Buenos días señor Hale– dijo y le dio paso.

Pasamos y seguimos sorprendidos, la casa era típica de películas con doble escaleras que se unían en un vestíbulo, por dentro tenia un color suave, rosado, entre las escaleras había una gran puerta, tal vez más grande que la de entrada, en esa estancia solo había dos puertas más una hacia un lado y una hacia el otro, dentro de ese espacio habían unos sofás muy bonitos que combinaban con la tonalidad del lugar, habían algunos cuadros que le daban una imagen más reservada, creo que mi madre se volvería loca si entraba aquí.

- ¡WOW!, estoy sorprendido– dijo Emmett.

- Después te doy un paseo para que la conozcas toda, es bastante grande– dijo Rosalie.

- Se nota de lejitos que es grande– dijo Bella y todos se rieron.

- Bueno esperen aquí, vamos a ver quien esta en esta casa– dijeron los gemelos y entraron por una de las puertas que al parecer daba a la cocina.

- Esto es impresionante– dijo Bella.

- Si tienes razón– dijo Alice.

Nos sentamos en las sillas que había ahí y nos quedamos esperando, a los cinco minutos de estar allí apareció ¿Rosalie?, bajando las escaleras, no creo que en verdad fuera ella porque tenia otra ropa diferente a la que traía pero era idéntica, al vernos la chica salió corriendo y se metió por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado antes.

- Que alguien me diga que esa no era Rosalie– dijo Bella espantada.

- Esa no era Rosalie– dijo Emmett con toda la seguridad del mundo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?– pregunto Alice.

- No lo se, solo estoy seguro de que esa no era mi Rosalie.

-Yo no lo se, era idéntica– dije.

- Vamos a esperar– dijo Bella y todos nos quedamos callados.

Estuvimos por lo menos unos quince minutos sentados esperando y nada, hasta que por fin se dignaron a salir, salió Rosalie, Jasper y ¿otra Rosalie?, guindada al cuello de Jasper.

- ¿Qué paso?, clonaron a Rosalie– Dijo Emmett y todos nos echamos a reír.

- No, no clonaron a Rosalie, con una es suficiente– dijo Jasper y todos reímos– Ella es mi otra hermana Marian– ok todos estábamos perplejos.

- Por ella tanto misterio ¿Verdad?– pregunte.

- Si– contestaron los gemelos.

- Marian, ellos son mis amigos Bella, Edward, Emmett y Alice– dijo Jasper mientras nos señalaba a cado uno.

- ¡Hola a todos!– Grito Marian y se acerco a nosotros mientras que Jasper se sentaba al lado de Alice y Rosalie en las piernas de Emmett– uno– dijo de repente y todos nos la quedamos viendo– no me paren.

- Vamos al salón– dijo Jasper y se levanto para irse hacia la puerta que estaba entre las escaleras.

Abrió las puertas y nuevamente surgió la sorpresa, el salón era largo, con un piso de madero algo oscura y paredes azul claro, había un pared que era de espejos como en los salones de baile y muchas lámparas, estoy seguro de que este era el salón del que estaban hablando por teléfono, todos los detalles y se podía ver una piscina a través de una puerta de cristal, vi como Jasper tomaba un control y apretaba unos botones, automáticamente los espejos comenzaban a subir dejando paso a una hermosa pared de cristal, que daba vista a un muy lindo patio, comenzó a sonar algo de música , aunque bastante ligera, pude distinguir música caribeña con mucho ritmo.

- Este es mi lugar favorito en la casa– dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba por el salón.

- Puedo decir lo mismo– dijo Jasper mientras seguía a Rosalie.

- A mi también me gusta– dijo Marian mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la puerta de cristal terminado con un brinco y parándose de manos.

- No seas tan mona– Dijo Jasper mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella.

- Pero es que estoy feliz, muy feliz–dijo Marian mientras abrazaba a Jasper– por fin tengo a mis hermanos aquí.

- ¿Para donde fuiste tu?– le pregunto Rosalie a Marian.

- Brasil, España, Italia y Asia, digo Asia porque fue un recorrido en general.

- ¿Qué escogiste?

- Danza e idioma, al igual que mi hermanito– dijo mientras Jasper la hacia girar.

- Marian, ¿aprendiste algo?

- Claro que si hermanita, aprendí a bailar y a hablar otros idiomas es genial.

- La diferencia entre tu y yo es que tu bailas la danza del vientre y yo bailo tango, además de que sabes un idioma más– dijo Rosalie y Marian asintió.

- Pero el tango también es genial, me encanta cuando te veo bailar con Jasper, se ve tan lindo y elegante, los movimientos tienen estilo, ¡Es hermoso!– decía Marian pero yo estaba observando a Jasper que estaba en otro mundo cantando muy bajo la música que sonaba que si no me equivoco estaba en italiano.

- ¿Jasper que música es esa?– pregunte.

- Esta en italiano, es una canción de Andrea Bocelli– me contesto este mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el control.

Cuando llego toco algunos botones y por la pared opuesta a la de cristal, comenzó a bajar un equipo y una pared forrada de discos.

- ¿Cómo hacen eso?– pregunto Emmett.

- El radio cuando esta arriba, esta en mi habitación junto con los discos y los espejos están en este momento en el cuarto de Rosalie– contesto Jasper y yo me acerco junto con los demás a examinar los CD.

Tenia una gran colección, tenia todo tipo de discos e Rock, Paramore, Muse, Linkin Park, Tokio Hotel, Kudai, Allison, también tenia Pop, Shakira, Juanes, Alejandro Sanz, Mana, Chayanne, tenia algunos discos de sus bailes, algo de música clásica, música en italiano, Andrea Bocelli, Laura Pausini, tenia hasta Jazz.

- ¿Jazz es Jazz?– pregunto Emmett y todos nos echamos a reír.

- Si Emmett es Jazz– contesto este cuando dejo de reír– ¿algo que quieran escuchar?

- Alejandro Sanz– dijo Alice.

- Alguien se opone.

- No– contestamos todos.

- Sera Alejandro Sanz– dijo Jasper, puso el disco y comenzó a sonar Amiga Mía.

- Esa es linda– dijo Marian– yo me quiero Bañar en la piscina.

- Primero vamos a enseñarle la casa a los chicos– dijo Jasper y después grito: – Victoria.

Casi automáticamente se asomo por la puerta la chica que nos había abierto la puerta.

- Si Señor– contesto esta.

- Dígale a Lucy que prepare un almuerzo-cena porque no hemos almorzado y sube las maletas hasta mi habitación que de ahí las arreglo yo– dijo Jasper y la chica se retiro.

- ¿Por qué la tratas así?– pregunto Alice.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Tan mal.

- Eso no fue tratarla mal fue darle una orden para que la haga bien porque siempre lo hace mal.

- ¿Quien es ella?

- Ella es una chica, hija de unos amigos de mi padre que llegaron a la quiebra, mi padre se ofreció a darle trabajo a ella en algo, pero la chica no había concluido los estudios así que trabaja en la casa mientras esta estudiando, pero es muy odiosa con nosotros y la otra vez robo unos maquillajes de Rosalie, mi padre dijo que nosotros inventamos eso para que la botaron porque nos caía mal, ahora todas nuestras cosas están bajo llave en donde solo podemos entrar nosotros y nuestra nana.

- Ya entendí porque la tratas así, es el servicio de la casa, yo pensé que era un familiar o algo así, no se.

- Menos mal que no es así– dijo Rosalie.

- ¿No están un poco grandes para tener una nana?– pregunto Emmett y nos reímos.

- Nosotros le decimos nana porque tiene en esta familia la edad de los gemelos, fue nuestra niñera tanto de ellos como de mi y la queremos mucho– explico Marian.

- Es genial tener un servicio– dijo Emmett siempre de flojo.

- En esta casa hay nos chicas, la nana y el chofer que prácticamente es de Marian porque ella tiene quince– dijo Rosalie– ¿Alguien tiene sed?

- Si– dijeron Bella y Emmett mientras que Alice y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

- Vamos a la cocina– dijo Rosalie y nos dirigió de regreso por la puerta en la que habíamos entrado.

Entramos por la puerta por la que ellos habían entrado antes y allí estaba un comedor con una mesa grande y sillas, con la pared parecida de cristal, los chicos siguieron caminando para pasar por otra puerta, la cual nos llevo a la cocina donde había un mujer trabajando, algo vieja pero no me era fácil calcular la edad, Marian la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- Nana ellos son nuestros amigos Edward, Alice, Emmett y Bella– dijo señalándonos a cada uno al igual que como hizo con Marian– chicos ella es nuestra nana Lucy.

- Es un gusto chicos– dijo con una voz muy dulce– chicos ¿Qué quieren comer?

- Lasaña– contestaron los Hale al mismo tiempo y la nana río.

- No entiendo porque les gusta tanto– dijo la nana.

- Es que tu la cocinas demasiado bien, ¿te ayudo en algo?– pregunto Jasper.

- No hijo, no quiero que la cocina se queme ¿porque no vas a jugar con Musita?

- ¡Musita!– dijo Jasper y automáticamente se fue.

- ¿Quién es Musita?– pregunto Alice mientras Rosalie no dirigía hacia la sala.

- Es su gata, debo decir que es suya porque es la única persona con quien ese animal se lleva, fue un regalo que le dieron a mi madre en su cumpleaños, la gata era todo un amor con todos, hasta que conoció a Jasper, nunca más vio para los lados, Marian puede acariciarla pero más nada en cambio Jasper puede cargarla, molestarla, acariciarla, de todo, yo ni la veo porque me araña y más nadie trata con esa gata– explico Rosalie mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

- El señor que le regalo el gato a mi madre dijo que el animal escogía a una persona, ósea a Jasper, y después trataba con las personas más cercanas a Jasper, pero ella desidia quien era el que le caía, y dijo que también trataba con su verdadero amor, me reía mucho cuando Jasper tenia a sus novias y la gata las arañaba– explico Marian entre risas.

Estuvimos un rato esperando a Jasper, se veía que pasaba de un lado a otro y luego se devolvía, daba risa. En un momento y sin dame cuenta como fue, cruce una mirada con Bella y esta se sonrojo mientras que yo sentía como se me calentaban las mejillas, los chicos al darse cuenta solo se rieron.

- Dos– dijo Marian.

- ¿Qué es eso mari?– pregunto Rosalie.

- Nada.

Después de otro rato de espera y de silencio, salió Jasper, venia bajando las escaleras con una gran gata blanca cargada, cuando llego abajo la gata brinco de los brazos de Jasper, camino hacia nosotros, se subió en el sofá y para nuestra sorpresa se echo en el regazo de Alice, mientras que nosotros estábamos con la boca abierta, luego Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice y la gata recostó la cabeza en la pierna de él, quedando acostada entre Jasper y Alice.

- ¿Musita desde cuando tan sociable?– dijo Jasper mientras la acariciaba y esta ronroneaba.

- Tres– dijo Marian y se metió por la puerta contraria a la de la cocina.

- ¿Tu hermana esta loca?– le pregunto Emmett a Rosalie.

- No– contestaron los gemelos mirando la puerta por donde Marian había desaparecido segundos antes.

- ¿En serio?

- Emmett ya– salto Rosalie.

- ¡Chicos vengan a comer!– dijo Lucy desde la cocina.

- ¡Marian a comer!– Grito Jasper mientras se levantaba y la gata se le subía a los hombros.

- Tienes ese animal muy consentido– dijo Rosalie– mientras íbamos a la cocina.

- A mí me gusta así– dijo Jasper y entramos en la cocina.

En la mesa habían siete platos y siete vasos de cristal, junto a ello habían cubiertos que parecían de plata, en el medio de la mesa estaba una bandeja con lasaña y había un jarra con agua y otra con jugo, se veía muy bonito.

- ¿Y la señorita Marian?– pregunto Lucy al ver que solo éramos nosotros seis.

- Aquí– dijo ella entrando por la puerta.

- Bueno provecho– dijo Lucy y se iba a retirar cuando Rosalie la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas nana?– le pregunto.

- A la cocina.

- ¿Y porque no te quedas con nosotros?, busca un plato y siéntate aquí, sabes que eres como de la familia y la familia se sienta en la mesa.

- Gracias señorita Rosalie, ya regreso– dijo la mujer y se fue para regresar con un vaso, un plato y cubiertos.

- Vamos a comer– dijo Jasper levantándose.

- Yo sirvo– dijo Lucy.

- No nana, no te preocupes, yo lo hago, tu cocinaste– dijo Jasper y comenzamos a pasarle los platos para que Jasper fuera sirviendo.

Todos comimos en silencio, nana había echado a Musita porque era de malos modales comer con los animales encima, toda la comida estaba muy sabrosa, me di cuenta de que los Hale comían con aun más elegancia que en los días normales, los cubiertos tomaban con mucha delicadeza, estaban erguidos y muy bien sentados, estaba seguro que era porque Lucy estaba ahí, lo único malo es que nosotros parecíamos personas sin modales por como estábamos comiendo.

- Bella, Alice, Marian, por favor ayúdenme a recoger los platos– dijo Rosalie cuando terminamos de comer.

- Si– dijeron estas y se levantaron.

- Yo lo hago– salto Lucy.

- No es necesario nana no te preocupes– dijo Rosalie.

- Vamos a estar en el salón– dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba.

Salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos hacia el salón, seguidos por Musita que estaba acostada en las escaleras y cuando vio a Jasper salto y se puso a caminar detrás de él, Jasper puso música bastante movida y no se de donde saco un mazo de cartas uno y nos pusimos a jugar sentado en el suelo, nunca fui muy buen jugador de cartas pero en esta me estaba yendo fatal, Jasper las ganaba todas, Emmett siempre de segundo y yo siempre de último, parecía una maldición. Cuando llegaron las chicas habíamos jugado diez veces y las diez veces con el mismo marcador.

- Dejen de jugar– dijo Rosalie– quiero ve como baila mi osito– dijo e hizo que se levantara.

- Tú dirás que música Rosalie– dijo Jasper desde el radio.

- Pon algo con ritmo, ¡Samba!– grito Rosalie y vi como Emmett palidecía, nunca le fue bien moviendo los pies.

- ¿Y si te piso?– pregunto Emmett.

- Tranquilo osito– dijo Rosalie y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Jasper, no sabia que tenían planeado.

Comenzó la música y Emmett casi pega un grito, era un ritmo muy rápido y como se estaba moviendo Rosalie no le facilitaba nada el baile, ella se estaba moviendo muy rápido y Emmett antes de que terminara la canción termino en el piso.

- ¿Demasiado para ti osito?– pregunto Rosalie mientras le daba la mano.

- Si, no me vuelvas a hacer algo así.

- Esta bien, Jazz ven– dijo Rosalie y Jasper se sorprendió.

- ¡Oye!– grito este que al parecer no esperaba tener que bailar él.

- Nada ven– dijo Rosalie y lo jalo al medio del salón.

- ¿La misma?– pregunto Jasper.

- No, Marian pon la número tres de ese mismo disco– dijo Rosalie y miro a Jasper mientras este asentía.

Comenzó la música y ellos comenzaron a bailar, esta canción la tenían ensañada, era una coreografía, todos los saltos, movimientos, giros, todo concordaba, con razón Rosalie estaba así.

– No es justo eso lo tenían preparado– dijo Emmett cuando terminaron.

- No– contestaron los Hale al mismo tiempo.

- Claro que si– saltamos nosotros.

- No, Jasper y Rosalie son una muy buena pareja porque al ser gemelos y con sus codificadas mentes siempre anticipan los movimientos del otro, también hablan juntos, así sean discursos, cuando prenden el Wi-fi no hay quien les quite la conexión– dijo Marian molesta.

- ¿Wi-fi?– pregunto Emmett.

- Es como le dicen nuestros padres, además Marian exagera no podemos decir discursos juntos– explico Jasper.

- Claro que si pueden– dijo Marian.

- Claro que no, nunca hemos dicho discursos juntos– dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y dices que no?– dijo Emmett.

- No– al mismo tiempo.

- Nunca hemos dicho discursos juntos– dijo Jasper– deja de pelear y sigue con la música.

En ese momento comenzaron a poner canciones y todos estaban bailando, así no supieran bailar el ritmo, no sabes de donde salió un disco de música vieja, tenia merengue, pasodoble y salsa de un año que no conocimos, el baila era extraño, a pesar de ser tranquilo teníamos que movernos mucho, Emmett le aposto a Jasper que no podía bailar esas músicas con Alice, ya que ella se movía muy bien, Jasper acepto y… Emmett termino dándose un baño en la piscina con toda la ropa puesta, creo que Alice bailo mucho mejor porque estaba con Jasper, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas, era como si se complementaran.

Yo veía a Bella que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, solo mirarla me hizo estar de que va a ser imposible para mi aguantar mucho tiempo si decirle lo que siento. De repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos, comenzó a sonar la Macarena, una canción que todo el mundo termino bailando, hasta yo, lo movimientos eran exactos, esa había sido una canción muy pegajosa y en su época todo el mundo aprendió a bailarla, de ahí en las fiestas saltaban los discos y los adultos nos habían enseñado a bailarlo. Una mano con la palma hacia arriba, luego la otra, después se volteaban, cruzábamos los brazos, después en la cabeza, en la cintura, un movimiento de cadera, o así lo hacían los que sabían bailar, y un brinco, luego otra vez. Era extraño pero divertido.

- Esto ahí que volverlo a hacer– dijo Bella mientras que todos, incluyendo ella, estábamos sentados en el piso riéndonos.

- Si, definitivamente si– dijo Emmett.

- Que loco– dijo Marian.

- A veces hay que liberarse un poco– dije yo.

- Si tienes razón, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo se van a acomodar para dormir?– vi hacia la ventana no me había dado cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y eso que había muchas ventanas.

- ¿Aquí o en mi cuarto?– dijo Jasper.

- ¿Cómo seria aquí?– pregunto Alice.

- Con colchones inflables, con música y sin hora de acostarnos, no le puedo asegurar que nana nos deje dormir hasta el medio día…– decía Jasper pero Alice lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y en tu cuarto?

- Sin música, con hora de dormir, ya que estamos cerca de las habitaciones y va a haber gente durmiendo arriba.

- Abajo– Dijeron Marian, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett, Bella y yo solo nos encogimos de hombros.

- Bueno acomodemos todo.

En menos de media hora todo estaba acomodado, todos en pijamas y listos para dormir, nana paso por ahí nos pregunto que hacíamos, nosotros le contestamos y ella solo dijo que acomodaran todo después.

- Verdad o reto– grito Alice al rato y todos nos asustamos.

- No– gritamos casi todos.

- Si, no me importa lo que digan, reúnanse en un círculo– dijo Alice y todos la obedecimos, esa mirada asustaba– yo comienzo con Bella.

- ¿Alice?– dije tratando de sacar a Bella de ese aprieto.

- ¿Verdad o reto Bella?– pregunto Alice.

- Verdad– contesto esta.

- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?– dijo Alice y automáticamente esta se sonrojo.

- Pues… Yo…– Comenzó Bella.

- ¡Bella contesta!– Le dijo Alice y Bella se desespero.

- Ninguno– Soltó de golpe y las chicas, exclusivamente, la miraron sorprendida.

- Bella ¿Cómo es posible?, hasta Marian a tenido novio– dijo Rosalie y su hermana la golpeo.

- Me toca a mi– dijo Bella molesta– Emmett ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad, no tengo nada que esconder– dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué es lo más estúpido que has hecho?– pregunto Bella con picardía y Emmett palideció.

- Yo… jugaba con las muñecas de Alice– soltó Emmett de una sola y acto seguido soltamos nosotros la risa.

- Yo por lo menos tenía muñecos de acción y eso fue hace 15 años– dijo Jasper y nosotros nos reímos más.

- Yo tenía carritos y los hacia correr a mucha velocidad, pero no con muñecas a dentro– dije yo y todos se rieron.

- Edward ¿Verdad o reto?– dijo Emmett y todos se quedaron cayados.

- Reto.

- Que te tires en la piscina pero desnudo– dijo Emmett y todos se rieron.

- Emmett no inventes– dije.

- Si– este chico estaba clamando venganza y no se de que.

- Emmett mejor no, te recuerdos que estas en mi casa y en esta casa hay gente además de nosotros– dijo Rosalie.

- Bueno, bueno, que… que bailes una canción con Bella– dijo Emmett y tanto Bella como yo nos sonrojamos.

- Creo que me tiro por la piscina– dije levantándome.

- No, usted va a bailar con Bella– dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, quería matarlo.

- ¿Bella?– pregunte porque sabía que Emmett no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que cumpliéramos con el reto.

- Esta bien, pero algo tranquilo– dijo parándose del suelo.

- Un vals– dijo Emmett mientras Jasper comenzaba a buscar entre los discos.

- Aquí esta– dijo Jasper y puso la música.

Comenzó a sonar la música y yo posicione mis manos en donde iban para comenzar a bailar, Bella se movía bien, pero claro era un ritmo en el que no nos movíamos mucho, mientras antes mejor, no era que quería terminar, me encontrar muy a gusto en donde estaba pero Bella no parecía cómoda, entre pasos y más pasos terminamos de bailar y nos dimos cuenta de que los chicos nos miraban como si fuéramos extraterrestres.

- ¿Qué?– pregunte al ver que nadie hacia nada.

- No esperábamos que bailaran tan bien– dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, que raro, creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

- no es para tanto– dije– ahora te toca a ti Rosalie ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad– contesto esta muy confiada.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Rosalie Lilian Hale Whitlock– dijo Rosalie como si nada, al parecer no le importaba como a otras personas.

- ¡Ya se que es la W! ¡Ya se que es la W!– dijo Alice gritando.

- Ok Alice ya entendimos, ahora le toca a Marian– dijo Rosalie.

- Reto– dijo medio desconfiada.

- Que pelees con Emmett– dijo Rosalie.

- Siempre supe que me querías ver muerta, pero nunca pensé que ibas a cumplir tu sueño– dijo Marian levantándose, la chica tampoco era muy delgada que se diga, se notaba que hacia ejercicio.

- Tranquila no te voy a matar– dijo Emmett– tampoco te voy a romper un hueso.

- Más te vale y tengo que decir que no me voy a quedar tranquila esperando una golpiza, me muevo rápido– dijo Marian y vi como Jasper se estremecía.

- Perfecto– dijo Emmett y se colocaron en un pedazo despejado del salón.

Era verdad Marian se movía rápido, Emmett no logro alcanzarla ni una vez, brincaba hacia a delante, hacia atrás y Emmett no lograba moverse como ella. El marcador quedo, Emmett 0, Marian 1, ya que esta logro asestarle un golpe en la cara con el que Emmett todavía se sobaba cuando termino la pelea.

- Esa es mi hermanita– dijo Jasper mientras que Marian se le sentaba en su regazo.

- Ahora te toca a ti Alice– dijo Mari– ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad.

- ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho y no lo sepan ni tus padres, ni tus hermanos?– dijo Marian y Alice se puso nerviosa.

- Pues… una vez dije que iba a pasar la noche en la casa de una amiga y nos fuimos para otra parte del país, a la playa, estuvimos con unos chicos en esa playa toda la noche y cuando regresábamos estábamos muy cansadas, pero ojo, no paso nada– agrego al ver la cara que Emmett y yo poníamos– ahora te toca a ti Jasper– dijo dándole una mirada que le daba a entender cual era su pregunta: la misma de Rosalie.

- Reto, no voy revelar mi segundo nombre– Dijo Jasper.

- Que te comas una cucharada de mostaza– dijo Alice y me dieron ganas de vomitar, yo ya había probado ese reto de las manos de la misma persona.

- No puedo– dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Somos alérgicos a la mostaza– contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- No es justo, bueno que te comas un insecto– dijo Alice y Jasper automáticamente se levanto.

- Vamos a buscar uno allá afuera– dijo Jasper y salió no entendía porque estaba tan confiado, creo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas raras– te dije que quería probar cosas nuevas– dijo Jasper y todos lo seguimos al patio.

Estuvimos buscando por lo menos 15 minutos, hasta que Emmett consiguió un grillo, se lo dio a Jasper y este lo observo un momento y luego, aunque todos creían que no lo iba a hacer, lo mordió, le quito la mitad del cuerpo y yo lo único que pude observar fue la cara de asco que ponían las chicas, hasta Alice que creo que era la peor.

- Viscoso pero sabroso– dijo Jasper citando la frase del rey león.

Cuando Jasper estuvo a punto de terminárselo Alice se le tiro encimo.

- No lo soporto es demasiado desagradable, es asqueroso, yo estaba jurando que no o ibas a hacer, prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer– decía Alice.

- Alice te juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer pero quítate de encima de mi– Dijo Jasper riéndose.

- Perdona, pero es que no soporte que te estuvieras comiendo un insecto al cual le tengo miedo– dijo Alice cuando los dos estaban parados.

- No te preocupes, pequeña– dijo Jasper y la abrazo.

- Vamos a dormir porque ya es muy tarde– dijo Bella consultando su reloj.

- ¿Qué hora es?– pregunte.

- La una– dijo Bella y todos nos asustamos.

-Si mejor vamos a dormir– dijo Rosalie y entramos todos a la casa.

**Creo que yo hubiera tenido la misma reacción, si lo viera comerse un grillo, ya conocieron a Mari, un nuevo personaje que me va ayudar a hacer las cosas un poco mas divertidas.**

**Por otra parte estoy bastante deprimida por la cantidad de reviews, todas las historias que veo tienen mas y me pregunto si mi historia es tan mala, pero bueno que mas puedo hacer, me desanima mucho.**

**Reviews por favor, no le hacen daño a nadie pero a mi me hacen feliz, porfa, porfa, porfa**


	12. conociendo a los hale

**Capitulo 12**

**Conociendo a los Hale.**

**Jasper POV**

Parecía que corría, todo estaba muy oscuro, no había nada que pudiera iluminar, sentía las pisadas de otra persona que corría a mi lado, no podía identificar nada, solamente corría. Después de correr por casi cinco minutos se comenzó a ver una luz, y a medida que me acercaba me di cuenta de que la luz provenía de una ventana, aminore el paso y me fui acercando poco a poco, siempre con la otra presencia detrás de mi, cuando llegue a la ventana me asome por ella y lo que vi me sorprendió. La escena se desarrollaba en los jardines del instituto y allí, tendidos en la hierba estaban todas las personas que conocía del instituto: Edward, Emmett, Alice, Bella, Seth, Marian, los profesores y los alumnos que brevemente conseguía en los pasillos; todos estaban como dormidos, y digo eso por no pensar que estaban muertos, de repente todo comenzó a oscurecer y todas las personas comenzaron a levantarse, no parecían humanas, voltee la mirada por todos lados pero lo único que logre ver antes de caer en la oscuridad fue una rubia cabellera. Me desperté sobresaltado, solo había sido una pesadilla.

- ¿Tu también te despertaste?– me pregunto Rosalie desde algún lugar de la oscuridad que reinaba.

- Si.

- Me puedes hacer el favor.

- ¿Cuál?– le dije desperezándome.

- Deja de tener pesadillas en los que todos están muertos– me dijo molesta.

- ¿Por qué crees tu que yo tuve esa pesadilla?

- Porque yo no soy tan sádica como para matarlos a todos.

- ¿No?

- ¡Jasper!– me regaño y yo reí.

- Edward– dijo Bella de repente en un suspiro asustándonos.

- No me esperaba eso– dijo Rosalie mientras nos reíamos.

- Yo menos.

Después de ese momento me dedique a tratar de dormir, pero no podía, había algo que no podía de dejar de rondar por mi cabeza, Alice, esa era la razón por la que me sentía aprisionado, cuando me beso me di cuenta de que estaba enamoradísimo de ella y eso era algo que no iba a poder ocultar, de solo pensar en ella se me alegraba el día, era algo maravilloso. De repente y sin esperarlo se comenzó a levantar alguien, dándome un susto de muerte, a tientas conseguí el control de la casa y encendí la lámpara más alejada, para que no alumbrara mucho pero si lo suficiente para pode ver, lo que vi me sorprendió, eran Edward, Alice y Emmett que se habían levantado y se dirigían hacia el equipo de sonido, pusieron música y se acomodaron en una fila, automáticamente desperté a Rosalie.

- Rose, Rose despierta– le dije pero al parecer ya estaba despierta y miraba la escena divertida.

- No esperaba que como acto de sonambulismo bailaran la macarena– tenía razón pero yo no me había percatado de la música que sonaba.

- No lo puedo creer– dije entre risas y tratando de despertar a Marian.

- ¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Bella de repente, ¿Cuándo despertó?

- Tu novio…– Dije despreocupadamente, pero al ver a Bella sonrojada me di cuenta de mi error, ¿en que estaba pensando?–, perdón, disculpa, Edward, Alice y Emmett están bailando la macarena– dije rápidamente.

- ¿Enserio?– dijo y se desperezo mientras yo despertaba a Marian.

- Jasper déjame.

- Mari despierta, tienes que ver esto.

- ¡Jasper quita la música!– dijo Marian molesta.

- Yo no la puse, fueron los sonámbulos– dije y fue cuando Marian se dispuso a observar lo que sucedía.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos riendo, todo el baile, luego Emmett le cayo encima a Edward y se pusieron a pelear, Alice solo se fue hacia donde yo estaba me abrazo y se acostó nuevamente, mientras que nosotros no podíamos parar de reír, claro lo más bajo que pudimos para no despertar a ninguno de las demás personas que estaban en la casa. El ruido era poco, porque solo eran las risas y la música, hasta que a Marian se le escapo una estruendosa carcajada haciendo que los chicos se alertaran y se fueran a dormir como si nada, una risa más por esa noche y nos fuimos a dormir.

**Bella POV**

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido como si hubiera estado durmiendo mucho tiempo, me estire y con mucha lentitud abrí los ojos, todo estaba igual que cuando me dormí, había solo una leve iluminación, cosa que me sorprendió, me levante y pude observar a mi alrededor, Edward, Emmett y Alice seguían dormidos, mientras que Jasper, Rosalie y Marian no estaban, a lo lejos se escuchaba como si golpearan algo que seguramente había sido lo que me había despertado , tome mi teléfono que lo tenia al lado de donde había dormido y vi la hora, eran las 7:30, comencé a despertar a Alice y esta se despertó con facilidad, luego ella comenzó a despertar a Emmett mientras que yo despertaba a Edward.

- ¿Dónde están los Hale?– pregunto Alice de repente y yo me alce de hombros en modo de respuesta– ¿Qué es ese sonido?

- No lo se, pero creo que fue lo que me despertó– conteste y seguí tratando de despertar a Edward.

Después de 15 minutos renunciamos despertar a los chicos no era fácil, fuimos a arreglarnos y luego fuimos a la cocina en donde nos conseguimos a Lucy.

- Buenos días, Lucy– saludo Alice cuando la vio.

- Buenos días chicas, ¿Cómo amanecieron?

- Bien, ¿Dónde están los Hale?

- Deben de estar en el patio de atrás, jugando tenis– contesto Lucy sorprendiéndonos.

- Bueno, adiós– dijo Alice y nos dirigimos hacia el patio.

Cuando llegamos los vimos a lo lejos y fue cuando me di cuenta de donde provenía el ruido que me había despertado, eran todas las devoluciones que hacían, en ese momento entre Rosalie y Marian que tenían trajes deportivos iguales a los que se veían en los torneos profesionales, nos acercamos y vimos a Jasper todo sudado sentado en la grama, vestido al igual que las chicas con ropas deportivas, nos acercamos y nos sentamos a su lado.

- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?– pregunto sin quitar los ojos del juego, al parecer estaba haciendo de arbitro.

- Bien, ¿Cómo va el partido?– dijo Alice mientras que yo me quedaba en silencio.

- Bien, Rosalie va ganando, dos set a uno– contesto y Alice recostó su cabeza al hombro de Jasper.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen jugando?– pregunte.

- una hora, le gane un partido Rosalie y perdí uno contra Marian, me tiraba lo pelota hacia el lado en que yo no estaba y cuando me tire para salvarla me golpee el hombro contra el piso y de allí no pude jugar tan bien.

- ¿Jasper tu eres el único siniestro de tu familia? – pregunte cuando me fije en que Alice estaba recostada a su hombro derecho.

- Solo mi madre y yo.

- Jasper no sabia que eras siniestro– dijo Alice para molestarlo– siempre creí que eras una buena persona– dijo haciéndonos reír.

- Alice, siniestro es otra manera de decir zurdo– le dijo Jasper a Alice.

- Yo se solo te estaba molestando– contesto esta y se echo a reír.

- Arbitro, por si no te has dado cuenta he anotado dos puntos desde la llegada de las chicas, por eso es que Rosalie va ganando, no me cuentas los puntos a mi– dijo Marian mientras que Rosalie saludaba con la mano.

- Lo siento, voy a prestar más atención– dijo Jasper y seguimos viendo el juego.

Así estuvimos hasta que Rosalie le gano a Marian y convencieron a Alice de jugar, jugaba muy bien y en poco rato ya le había ganado a Marian, luego me dijeron para jugar yo pero les dije que no sabia y no insistieron, en cambio Jasper jugo con Alice, el primer set lo gano Alice, el siguiente Jasper, después de mucho jugar ya que se igualaban y uno sobrepasaba, después el otros se volvía a igualar, llegaran al puntaje de dos a dos y que el ultimo set en un cerrado empate, después de media hora de tanto jugar decidimos dejarlo así y que no hubiera ningún ganador, porque nos estábamos muriendo de hambre.

- Ya sabemos con quienes no hay que jugar un partido– le dije a Rosalie y a Marian, mirando a los muy orgullosos Jasper y Alice que iban abrazados más adelante.

- Yo lo que puedo decir es que hacen una linda pareja– dijo Marian con intención de que escucharan y Alice casi se cae, que de no haber sido por Jasper se estampa contra el piso.

- ¿Sabían que es de mala educación hablar de las personas a su espalda?– dijo Jasper y nosotras reímos.

- Créeme Jasper ese dicho es usado cuanto están hablando mal de ti y que yo sepa que te digan que te ves muy bien junto con Alice no significa que te este ofendiendo ¿verdad?– dijo Rosalie inocentemente.

- Si claro, tu siempre ganas hermana, eso es algo que siempre va a ser así– dijo Jasper molesto mientras entraba a la casa y se perdía dentro de ella junto con Alice.

**Rosalie POV**

Después de que los chicos se despertaran y de molestar un poco más a Jasper con Alice estábamos todos, como iguanas que necesitan calor, acostados en la grama con lentes de sol y algunos hasta con bronceador (Emmett), como eran más o menos las 9 cuando nos fuimos a desayunar y como no teníamos nada planeado nos dedicamos a dejar de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera respirar o bombear sangre.

- ¿tienen algo planeado para hoy?– si había una persona que quería hacer algo, Alice.

Cinco minutos después…

- No– dijimos todos al unisonó dejándonos llevar por el aburrimiento que había en el ambiente.

- Pero yo necesito hacer algo– decía una desesperada Alice.

- Dale vueltas a la piscina– contesto Emmett sin una pizca de emoción.

- Emmett no me estoy riendo– le dijo Alice molesta.

- Yo si– dijo él.

- Pues no parece– Alice tenia razón, Emmett no tenia ninguna expresión.

- Créeme por dentro me estoy riendo– dijo Emmett y todos salimos del trance en el que estábamos porque nos echamos a reír.

- Vamos a hacer algo– dijo Alice emocionada.

- Vamos a Poner la macarena para ver si la bailas iguales que como lo hacías anoche junto con Emmett y Edward– dijo Marian y los que sabíamos del acto de sonambulismo nos echamos a reír.

- ¿De que hablas?– pregunto Alice como asustada.

- Ayer Edward, Emmett y tú bailaron la macarena como acto de sonambulismo– dijo Bella y los chicos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Cómo?– pregunto Alice.

- Mira ayer se levantaron, pusieron música y se pusieron a bailar, luego Emmett u Edward se pusieron a pelear y tu te fuiste a donde estaba Jasper le diste un abrazo, un beso y te fuiste a dormir– explique y Alice me miro horrorizada.

- Rosalie estás exagerando con lo del…

- Cállate Jasper– dije y le lance una mirada de advertencia.

- Eres muy mala Rosalie– dijo Alice y todos nos echamos a reír al verla así.

- Solo estoy diciendo lo que paso– dije con inocencia y vi como a Alice se le aguaban los ojos– bueno esta bien con lo del beso exagere pero lo del acto de sonambulismo y el abrazo, si fue verdad– dije para no molestarla tanto, era muy sentimental.

- Vamos a ver una película– dijo Jasper cambiando de tema y Alice automáticamente cambio de humor, por lo menos Jasper la entendía.

-si vamos– dijeron todos y nos fuimos a ver la película.

****

Una hora después de ver: titanic (Las chicas lloramos al final y los chicos estaban algo conmovidos), Shrek (reímos un rato), Mafalda (más risas) y Encantada (todo por molestar a Edward y el príncipe); estábamos riéndonos en el comedor con un plato de sopa al frente.

- So-So-So-Sopita– dijo Emmett viendo la cucharilla con desagrado.

- Emmett déjate de hacer el papel de payaso y come– dije.

- no es por molestar, a Emmett no le gusta la sopa– dijo Edward y todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una vez estábamos comiendo sopa y Emmett se la echo encima y se quemo y le quedaron unas lindas marcas– dijo Alice rápidamente.

- ¿Quién no tiene por lo menos una marca de alguna herida?– dijo Emmett.

- Creo que nadie– dije.

- Por lo menos una– dijo Edward.

- ¿Cuál tienes tú Edward?– le pregunto Bella.

- Yo me enrede con unos alambres y tengo una marca en la pantorrilla, ¿y tú?

- Innumerables– le contesto Bella– ¿Alice?

- Me queme con la plancha para el cabello– dijo Alice y todos reímos– ¿Rosalie?

- tengo una herida en la cabeza por una caída a los cuatro de edad, 5 puntadas, Marian.

- Me trague una moneda– dijo Marian y a todos nos recorrió un escalofrió.

- Como ya saben tengo la herida de cuando me queme con la sopa, él único que no ha dicho nada eres tú Jasper– dijo mirando a mi hermano y nos echamos a reír.

- Él se gana el premio– dije y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Digamos que en las fiestas se forman muchas peleas, parezco un tigre de tantas rayas– dijo Jasper.

- No se cuantas heridas a tenido en su vida, con vidrios, cuchillos, botellas rotas, de todo, ninguna de puntos pero todas dejando marcas, la única ventaja es que hay que buscarlas para conseguirlas, a simple vista se ven muy poco– dije Rosalie mientras que Jasper alzaba el brazo y dejaba ver una cortada como de cinco centímetros.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos por largo rato.

- Ya no quiero comer– dijo Marian viendo la comida con desconfianza.

- Yo tampoco además tiene cebolla y las cebollas son como los ogros– dijo Marian desatando un buen humor en la mesa.

- Primero hay que limpiar todo– dijo Rosalie.

- Eso tiene solución, Edward por favor no sigas la canción– dijo Alice mirándolo atentamente y comenzó a cantar como la chica de encantada, provocando la risa de todos mientras que Edward la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Yo tengo una mejor solución, Victoria– dije y Victoria apareció en el mismo momento– necesito que recojas todos los platos porque no tenemos hambre y ten cuidado con la vajilla, mamá la aprecia mucho.

Dejamos a Victoria limpiando y nos fuimos hacia el salón, pusimos algo de música y nos dirigimos a tomar algo en el mini bar que tenia la habitación.

- Yo seré la persona que las atienda esta noche– dije entre risas.

- Bueno señorita, yo quiero un Martini y su número telefónico– dijo Emmett y todos nos echamos a reír.

Prepare un Martini y tome una tarjeta que coloque debajo de su copa.

- ¿Algo más guapo?– le pregunte seductoramente.

- Si, dale una bebida a mis amigos aquí presentes– dijo señalando a Edward y a Jasper– Para que saquen sus penas.

- ¿Qué les sirvo?– pregunte dirigiéndome a ellos.

- Un whisky– dijo Edward haciéndose el fuerte, pero cuando me moví: – No, no chica era broma, algo suave por favor.

- ¿Qué deseas? ¿Un vaso de leche?– dije y otra vez estallaron a carcajadas.

- Dale un tequila– dijo Emmett.

- ¿estas loco?– dijo Edward dándose la vuelta y encarando a Emmett.

- Mira, mira, mira, no quiero problemas en mi bar, si van a pelear vayan para otra parte.

- Si, si, él lo que necesita es un trago para relajarse– Dijo Emmett.

- Una vodka– dijo Edward.

- Para mí también, pero suave Rosalie– me dijo mi hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa chico no soporta un buen trago?– le pregunte casi burlándome.

- Depende de la bebida.

- ¿Cómo es posible que a este chico le afecte más el vodka que cualquier otra bebida?– pregunte a las personas de la barra.

- no lo se, pero he oído que es un gran bebedor de tequila– dijo Alice mientras se guindaba a su brazo.

- ¿Por qué no pidió un tequila?– pregunte nuevamente.

- A no, en este bar no se puede tomar me voy– dijo y se levanto.

Al parecer mi hermanito no se había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba al lado de él porque cuando se levanto se enredo y termino en el piso con Alice sobre él, peligrosamente cerca, por lo que sabia ya se habían besado, casi que por error, pero lo habían echo y me podía dar cuenta de la tensión que sentía Jasper.

- Yo pensé que estaba sobrio compadre– dijo Emmett mientras ayudaba a Alice a levantarse.

- Yo también lo pensaba– dijo Jasper.

Se sentaron otra vez en la barra y Jasper se tomo su trago como siempre, como si fuera agua.

- Con razón te pega tanto– dijo Emmett– si fuera agua no te lo tomaras tan rápido, tienes que tomarte las bebidas poco a poco.

- Si como tu, que ni siquiera la has probado– dije levantando su copa.

- La verdad no me gusta el Martini.

- A mi si– dije y me lo tome tan rápido como Jasper se había tomado su copa.

- Creo que es cosa de los Hale beber tanto– dijo Emmett sorprendido.

- Con eso estoy contigo– dijo Marian tomándose la copa de Edward.

Todos se habían quedado estáticos, mientras tanto yo prepare un coctel suave y coloque 7 copas en la barra luego las llene y atraje la atención de todos.

- A invitación de la casa– dije con mi copa en alto y saliendo de detrás de la barra.

Entre tragos y tragos nos tomamos una botella de vodka, que era la base de la bebida, todos habían dicho algún disparate, hasta Jasper y risitas y risitas.

- Al parecer todos los fines de semana voy a estar ebrio– dijo Emmett medio ido.

- Y al día siguiente con resaca– dijo Jasper que tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?– pregunto Alice que no se había separado del brazo de Jasper ni un minuto.

- Ya se– dije de repente– vamos a ver los álbumes familiares.

- ¡No!– dijo Jasper como si nunca hubiera ingerido una gota de alcohol– ni se te ocurra Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué?, tu nunca fuiste feo– dije y él se quedo pensándolo un momento.

- Está bien me conviene– dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué insinúas?– Dije señalándolo con el dedo.

- Nada solo digo que pensándolo bien no tengo fotos tan malas, si un poco extrañas como cuando estoy vestido de negro pero nada que se tenga que guardar en secreto– dijo inocentemente.

- No confío en ti pero que más da– dije y me dirigí hacia donde se guardaban las fotos.

**Este capitulo es más corto de los que hago siempre pero tuve que dejarlo así, en el próximo capitulo están las imágenes y recuerdos de los Hale y quedara aclarado el porque de la duda de Rosalie.**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, por favor, me ayuda mucho ver sus opiniones, y me siento un poco desilusionada por la poca cantidad de Reviews, si les gusta mi historia por favor dejen su opinión.**

"**Reviews****"**


	13. recuerdos hale

**DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR**

**debo disculparme por eso**

**Este capitulo, son los recuerdos de Jasper, Rosalie y Marian, además es parte del fin de semana, porque el lunes regresan a clases.**

**Capitulo 13**

**Recuerdos Hale**

**Edward POV**

Después de algunos minutos Rosalie regreso con los álbumes, eran 5 o 6 y bastantes grandes, Rosalie se sentó al lado de Jasper y coloco los álbumes en el piso, el primer álbum era negro con bordes rosados y con letras rosadas y con brillantina que decía "Theresa", primera fotografía: en esta foto había una mujer, muy parecida a Rosalie pero con más edad parecía estar saliendo de la universidad por el paisaje que atrás se observaba, en el decorado de la hoja se veían las palabras: "Graduación", "felicidades" y "Theresa"

- Mamá– dijo Marian.

- Si, esta idéntica– dijo Rosalie.

- Idéntica a ti– dijo Jasper y nos reímos.

En la segunda estaba un hombre de unos 25, al parecer en la misma graduación, tenía el cabello oscuro pero tenía los ojos azules, todo un modelo de revista, esta decía "Gregory", "lo lograste" y era una hoja que tenia besos y corazones por todas partes; la foto siguiente era en el mismo paisaje pero en esta estaban los padres de los Hale que se veían muy felices "La pareja del año", luego salía otra con la graduación completa, "Por fin abogados", decía esta, luego salían diferentes imágenes todas como de la graduación y la fiesta. Después de 20 fotos salía una hoja que decía "Vacaciones en Los Ángeles", salían nuevamente los padres de Rosalie, solo ellos, en todos los posibles lugares turísticos, después sale otro anunció que rezaba "Comenzó el trabajo" y estás eran todas de Theresa y sus compañeras de trabajo, todas con nombres y anuncios, todo muy decorado. En la última foto del álbum se podía ver a Gregory y a Theresa abrazados y esta última con un anillo de compromiso, "COMPROMETIDOS" decía el anuncio y había globos por todas partes.

- Este álbum es de mi madre, ella colocó cada detalle, todo esto sucedió antes de la boda– explico Jasper mientras observaba el libro, se podía ver que adoraba mucho a su madre.

Luego sacaron el siguiente álbum, idéntico al otro pero en vez de negro era blanco y todo lo que era rosado en el otro en este era plateado, con la palabra "Boda", primera foto: La novia modelando su vestido, en la decoración de la hoja habían pedazos de tela, encaje, seda, tul y todos los tipos de telas que al parecer usaba el vestido, "¡Que hermosa novia!" decía el anuncio, luego estaba una foto del novio con la misma decoración, todo tipo de fotos se podían encontrar acerca de la boda, el pastel, el salón, la decoración, las compras; las más divertidas hasta ese momento eran las de la despedida de solteros, Theresa vestida muy provocativamente, con un vestido negro y unas sandalias altas del mismo color, salía con amigas igualmente vestidas pero de distintos colores, una limosina y unas cuantas copas, después las fotos estaban borrosas, igualmente con los hombres, daba risa.

- Ya sabemos de donde salieron bebedores los chicos– Comento Bella.

- Si hubiéramos visto las fotos antes no nos sorprendemos– dijo Emmett.

- Bueno ya, tampoco es para que se pongan a criticar– dijo Alice pero el alcohol le había afectado.

- A los chiquitos les pega más– dijo Emmett y Alice lo golpeo en el brazo.

- Cállate Emmett.

- Seguimos– dijo Rosalie.

La boda era a campo abierto, y todo se encontraba entre muchas rosas blancas y rojas, al pasar la página nos encontramos con que esta tenía dos fotos, debo decir que es la primera que estaba así, en una de la fotos estaba la novia cuando estaba entrando, esa hermosa expresión que alumbraba su rostro, era algo maravilloso; en la otra foto estaba el novio esperando en el altar, con una expresión como la que tenía su mujer, lo único que tenía esa hoja además de las fotos eran las palabras "Para toda la vida", el beso ocupaba otra hoja y en la siguiente se veían los esposos agarrados de la mano como si fueran las figuras en la cima de su pastel.

- No se desanimen faltan todavía las de la luna de miel– dijo Rosalie, que veía como Alice miraba la foto y se aferraba al brazo de su hermano.

- No es falta de ánimo, es que es una foto hermosa y me recuerda a la boda de papá y mamá, tenían la misma expresión de felicidad– dijo Alice tocando suavemente la foto.

- Son de esos amores que nunca se acaban– dijo Marian en un suspiro.

- Dejen las cursilerías y sigamos– dijo Emmett por que el ambiente se estaba convirtiendo muy femenino.

La siguiente foto era el baile de la boda, "Nuestro primer Vals", decía esta, la siguiente eran las respectivas fotos de madrinas y padrinos junto con los novios y algunas otras con familiares. "Luna de miel" decía una página con mucho dorado y diferentes imágenes, una luna, una abeja, una máscara, unas zapatillas de ballet, un sol, un anillo, los novios de un pastel, plumas y más, todo pintado en acuarela y muy hermoso.

- ¿Dónde fue la luna de miel?– pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

- Mi padre eligió la fecha por algo en particular, la luna de miel fue exactamente en los carnavales de Brasil, algo que, visualmente, es magnífico, mi madre se llevo una gran sorpresa y pudieron disfrutar de todos esos espectáculos y la gente, celebrando y bailando con los tambores– explico Jasper.

- Hablas como si hubieras estado allí– dijo Alice.

- No sé si estaba allí, creo que todavía no pero si he estado en los carnavales.

- ¿Los carnavales?

- Son desfiles por así decirlo en los que hay gente disfrazada, hay tambores, también se baila el Calipso y es todo un espectáculo.

- ¿Calipso?

- si Calipso– dijo Rosalie.

- El Calipso es genial y es una música con mucho ritmo, pero vamos a seguir con las fotos– concluyo Jasper y paso la hoja.

En esta nueva foto salía un hermoso paisaje de Brasil, "Rio de Janeiro" decía la inscripción. Luego había una foto de la pareja de recién casados, una de ella sola, una de él, había una foto en la que salían algunos chicos tocando el tambor, un grupo de chicas vestidas como mariposas, otras vestidas como hadas, otras con diablas, habían unas niñas como muñecas, pero lo que más me sorprendió era la mayoría de la gente era de piel oscura, y había un chico tan negro, que si se recostaba a una pared negra no se veía, era algo sorprendente.

- ¿De verdad es de ese color?– pregunto Alice como asustada.

- sí, para ellos nosotros somos extraños y no sería raro que al verte te clasifiquen como extranjero.

- pero nosotros somos normales.

- Alice nada mas con verte los ojos dirían que tú no eres de por ahí, allá 2 de cada 10 tienen los ojos claros, bastante poco comparado con que aquí los porcentajes son al revés– explico Jasper.

- No me quiero imaginar que dirían de un rubio con los ojos azules– dijo coquetamente.

- Imagínate- le respondió el del mismo modo, creo que si hubieran bebido un poco más se hubieran besado.

- Ya basta, sigamos– dijo Rosalie y pasó la hoja.

En esta foto salían sus padres besándose y después de un minuto de silencio nos echamos a reír.

- Cálmense falta solo una foto– dijo Rose y al pasar la página estaba su padre cargando a su madre al parecer a la puerta de la casa, esta imagen decía "Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida".

- Que bonito– dijo Bella.

- Si tienes razón, mi padre y mi madre siempre se ven como si estuvieran recién enamorados– dijo Jasper con una sonrisa que escondía un poco de picardía– sigamos.

- ¿Jasper porque el misterio?– pregunto Rosalie mirándolo preocupada.

- No es nada.

El siguiente álbum era azul pastel y con los bordes rosado pastel, el único cambio en la presentación era que este decía "Gemelos" y una letra era azul, la otra rosada y así sucesivamente.

- ¡no este no!– dijo Jasper dramáticamente agarrando el libro.

- Pero este es el más bonito– replico Rosalie.

- Si tú lo dices– dijo y lo coloco nuevamente en su sitio.

La primera hoja contenía unos exámenes médicos que decían positivo, "un alegre positivo" decía el encabezamiento.

- Menos mal que mi madre no hizo eso– dijo Emmett entre risas.

- Es algo que mi mamá valora mucho, sucedió 2 años después de la boda– explico Jasper.

La siguiente hoja tenía una foto de Theresa que decía "Un mes", luego un poco más gorda y la hoja decía "2 meses", luego "3 meses", "4 meses" y cuando esperábamos la foto del quinto mes apareció un eco en el cual se veían dos cosas raras, pero dos, "¡son gemelos!" decía esta.

- Que cursilería– dijo Emmett.

- Cállate, que hay estoy yo– dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Cual eres?

- No sé, si no es Jasper soy yo, pero de que estoy allí, estoy.

La siguiente fotografía si era la de los 5 meses y a Theresa se le notaba mucho la barriga, supuse que a mamá también se le vio igual con Alice y yo, no me lo quiero imaginar, luego de eso pasaron las imágenes de 6 y 7 meses, luego otro eco, "niño y niña" decía esta.

- ¡Ay!, el niño chiquito– dijo Alice para molestar a Jasper.

- Emmett aquí si me reconozco– dijo Rosalie sacando la lengua.

- Si mi mamá hubiera hecho un álbum como ese me hubiera traumatizado– dijo Emmett.

- Si claro– dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír.

- Todavía no me acostumbro– dije entre risas.

- Yo tampoco– dijeron Jasper y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, soltando la risa nuevamente.

- Sigamos– dijo Alice y pasó la hoja.

"9 meses", Theresa estaba que reventaba, pero siempre con una gran sonrisa; después comenzaron las fotos de quirófano, Jasper y Rosalie miraron para otro lado.

- Nos saltamos estas ¿verdad?– pregunto Jasper.

- Si– dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

La primera foto después de el quirófano era de Gregory en una camilla, "se desmayo" decía el anuncio y nosotros reímos, todas esas fotos estaban un poco borrosas, supuse que por lo nervios de la ocasión; luego, por fin, los gemelos, eran mucho más pequeños que cualquier recién nacidos, estaban acostados, juntos, casi tomados de la mano, era una escena muy conmovedora.

- Voy a llorar– dijo Emmett con fingido drama.

No había visto ni a Jasper, ni a Rosalie distraído por las fotos, pero cuando subí la vista, vi que estaban, Rosalie recostada al hombro de Jasper y él recostando su cabeza suavemente en la cabeza de ella, estaban tan cerca como en la foto pero tampoco estaban tomados de la mano, era extraño ver que a pesar de todo había un aire que los hacía parecerse.

- Emmett deja de molestar– dijo Rosalie y pasó las fotos.

- tengo una última pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿porque este álbum es el más grueso?

- Ya vas a ver– dijo Rosalie y seguimos con las fotos.

En esta hoja habían dos fotos, en una salía Rosalie, claro está como recién nacida, y en la otra Jasper, la hoja tenia la mitad azul y otra mitad rosada, en donde estaba la foto de Rosalie era la de color rosa y salía su nombre y en la de Jasper igual. La siguiente imagen decía "primer día" y estaban los gemelos vestidos de una manera parecida pero con los colores, como siempre, rosado y azul, había otra imagen en la que estaba su madre cargándolos a los dos, uno en cada brazo, se veían tan bonita la imagen, después había otro donde salía Gregory cargando a Rosalie y Theresa cargando a Jasper, luego al revés, y después salían ellos juntos y casi agarrados de la mano, esta imagen decía "gemelos" y en el pie de la pagina decía "Texas, 31 de octubre"

- Un caballero sureño– dijo Alice para molestarlo.

- Si.

- Genial, entre tu lugar de nacimiento y el mío hay mucha distancia.

- Si.

- ¿piensas decir algo que no sea si?

- Si.

- ¡Jasper!– lo regaño Alice golpeándolo en el brazo.

- Lo siento, lo siento– dijo mientras se sobaba.

- Miren esta– dijo Rosalie atrayendo la atención de todos.

Esta era una que decía "segundo día", al igual que el primero estaban vestidos igual pero con la distinción de colores, después había una en donde estaban: Theresa, Gregory, Lucy, Jasper, Rosalie y otra mujer que no conocía, pero se parecía mucho a Theresa.

¿Quién es esa?– pregunte señalando a la mujer.

- Tía Lilian– respondió Rosalie.

- Ella es hermana de mi madre– Dijo Jasper y paso la hoja.

"Tercer día", estaban como siempre una foto de los gemelos, después salía una foto con, lo que parece, toda la familia, al igual que en la que salían los gemelos sus padres, Lucy y Lilian, en esa salía como 8 personas más.

- Mis abuelas, mis tres tíos por parte de padre y mis otros tíos por parte de padre– dijo Jasper.

- Ustedes se parecen todos– dijo Emmett.

- Si– contesto Marian rápidamente, seguramente para que los gemelos no respondieran al unisonó.

En la foto del cuarto día fue cuando los vistieron diferente, Jasper tenía un conjunto verde y Rosalie un vestidito en combinación a aquellos ojos azules, que por primera vez salen abiertos, al parecer les tomaban la foto dormidos.

- ¡Ay!, que dulzura– dijo Emmett pellizcándole la mejilla a Rosalie.

- ¡Emmett!– dijo Rosalie golpeándolo.

- Lo siento, pero es que te ves tan linda.

- Gracias Emmett yo siempre he sido así.

Después de esa salía una foto de Jasper solo, en el estaba acostado y la foto era tomada como de lado, Jasper miraba la cámara con aquella mirada azul penetrante y se veía de lo más serio, el mensaje dejado por su querida madre decía: "¡QUE GALAN!", a lo que Jasper solo miro hacia otro lado y aguanto la risa. Después salía una foto de Rosalie, en la misma posición pero ella si sonreía, se veía muy bonita.

Después de esa se veían las fotos "quinto día", "sexto día" y "una semana", siempre vestidos diferente y muy juntos, gemelos al fin; otra imagen de Jasper, al parecer llorando, que decía "Se enfermo por primera vez", creo que de tanto que me había reído hoy no me iba a reír mas nunca.

- Pobrecito– dijo Alice acariciándole la mejilla.

- Eso no es nada– contesto Rosalie.

"una semana y un día", "una semana y dos días", "una semana y tres días", "una semana y cuatro días", "una semana y cinco días", "una semana y seis días" y "dos semanas", ya me había comenzado a pregunto si nunca se acababan.

- ¿Osito ya te diste cuenta de porque este es el álbum más grueso?

- Si, no pregunto más.

"Dos semanas y dos días", "dos semanas y cuatro días", "tres semanas", "tres semanas y medias", "UN MES", esta hoja tenia globitos por todas parte, "un mes y medio", "dos meses", "tres meses", "cuatro meses", "cinco meses", "seis meses", "siete meses", "ocho meses", "nueve meses", "diez meses", once meses" y "UN AÑO", esta tenía el doble de globos del que tenía un mes y tanto Jasper como Rosalie se veían más grandes y se le veían rasgos que presentaban ahora ya mayores. Jasper en la foto llevaba puesto un pantalón casi de vestir y una camisita blanca y a Rosalie un hermoso vestido rosado que se parecía al de la Bella Durmiente, se veía muy linda, además de eso estaban en pie y por otro lado de la hoja había el comentario "sus primeros pasos", al parecer todavía no los habían vestido con el traje completo.

- Hay que linda– dijo Emmett.

- Hermosa ¿verdad osito?

- Mamá nos conto que nosotros caminamos por primera vez el día del cumpleaños, íbamos siempre juntos, ella se apoyaba en mí y yo en ella, nunca nos caíamos– explico Jasper abrazando a su hermana.

- Recuerdo yo que a Edward le daba flojera pararse, mientras Alice iba bailando y brincando por todos los lados, Edward estaba sentado frente a su muy querido xilófono– conto Emmett.

- Ya sabemos porque toca con tanta dedicación– dijo Bella haciéndome sonrojar.

En la siguiente foto salía Rosalie con sus vestidos y con el cabello lleno de bucles, recién hechos, se veía como una muñeca y los ojos azules la ayudaban mucho para la imagen de princesita. Luego Jasper, le habían colocado algunas prendas más y se asemejaba a un príncipe azul, no pude aguantar la risa, vi como después todos se me unieron.

- Estas fotos incluyen muchas historias– dijo Rosalie.

- En eso tienes razón, las fotos son recuerdos– dijo Bella.

- Seguimos.

Tuvimos que pasarnos las de "dos años y un mes", "dos años y dos meses" y así sucesivamente, nos detuvimos nuevamente en la foto del "bautizo", salían ellos vestidos de blanco, Rosalie con un vestidito muy lindo con detalles rosados; en la siguiente foto estaban Jasper y Rosalie observando a padre, cargados por sus madrinas, Lucy la de la de Jasper y Lilian la de Rosalie, Jasper se veía sereno y tranquilo, mientras que Rosalie lloraba y extendía los brazos hacia Jasper; en la siguiente foto salían ellos en el piso abrazados no los podían separar.

- Cualquiera creo que lo quieres.

- Osito yo si quiero a mi hermanito.

- Si, lo quieres, pero muerto– dijo Emmett y Rosalie lo golpeo.

- Yo siempre he querido a mi hermanito– dijo Rosalie y se le tiro encima a Jasper.

- ¿hermanito?– pregunto Bella.

- Sí, soy mayor que él.

- No es por ni siquiera una hora– dijo Jasper molesto.

- Pero es.

- Si, está bien, ¿Seguimos?– pregunto Jazz.

- Claro– dijo y paso la foto.

Siempre estaban juntos, pasamos por lo menos diez fotos rápidamente y en todas estaban Jasper y Rosalie abrazados, me sorprendía la cercanía entre ellos. Después de que terminamos de ver todas las fotos de ese Álbum, Rosalie decidió que era hora de preparar algunos tragos y se levanto para dirigirse a la barra, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos conversando.

- creo que lo que más me gusto del álbum fue la foto final– dijo Bella pensativa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se acabo el álbum con esa foto?– pregunto Emmett molestando.

- No, porque es una nueva alegría– contesto esta pensativa, la ultima hoja de álbum era otra prueba de embarazo positiva, que como nos explicaron luego era de cuando Marian, Esta foto decía: "nuevamente positivo".

- Ahora vemos el de Marian– dijo Jasper.

- ¡NO!– grito Marian y agarro su álbum y se fue.

- Este no lo vamos a ver– dijo Jasper tomando entre manos el que decía "una familia".

- ¿Por qué?, tu ni siquiera sales– dijo Rosalie que venía con los tragos.

- Si salgo, hay por lo menos 10 fotos mías en este álbum.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo?– pregunto Rosalie dejándolo como sorprendido, creo que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía miedo a que vieran sus fotos.

- No lo sé– dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa– no sé porque tengo miedo– y dejo el álbum en su sitio.

Primera fotografía estaban los tres hermanos arreglados para salir.

- ¿Qué edad tenían?– pregunte.

- 7 y 4– contesto Rosalie.

Pasamos la foto y salía Rosalie arreglada con su rubia cabellera echa bucles y con un vestido blanco muy sencillo pero bonita, tenía una gran sonrisa en esa imagen se veía de lo más dulce, la siguiente foto era de Marian, esta tenía un vestido anaranjado y también muy sencillo pero que le daba un toque infantil.

- A mi dejaron abandonado, todas las fotos para las niñas queridas– decía Jasper entre risas– y mejor así porque así no hay fotos mías.

- Tener fotos es muy bonito porque sirven de recuerdos– le dijo Alice que estaba muy tranquila acostada en su regazo como si nada.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Siempre tengo la razón– dijo Alice contenta.

- Llegue yo– dijo Marian entrando por la habitación si el álbum.

- No hacías falta– le dijo Emmett.

- Claro que sí, no iba a dejar que se rieran sin mí.

- Ya– interrumpió Rosalie y pasó la hoja.

"Para la playa", decía esta y estaban todos los Hale con trajes de baño y eso, Marian tenía un traje de baño color naranja, Rosalie rosado y Jasper creo que no se iba a bañar, En esta foto también estaba Theresa, se veía muy bien y tenía el mismo cuerpo que antes de estar embarazada, presiento que por hacer mucho ejercicio.

- ¿Y tú no te ibas a bañar?– pregunto Alice acariciándole la mejilla.

- No, estaba enfermo, me había dado fiebre el día anterior– contesto Jasper riendo.

- Eres muy enfermizo– le dijo Alice afirmando.

- Soy asmático, no como esos que de repente les da un ataque pero si me afectan algo los cambios de climas, si hay mucho polvo, el frio, si me ves en esas condiciones es casi seguro que no más de una hora después me están nebulizando.

- Que delicado.

- No tengo la culpa.

- yo tengo una pregunta– dije.

- ¿Cuál?– contesto Rosalie.

- ¿Marian te gusta mucho el anaranjado?

- Me fascina, lo que es el color naranja, el amarrillo y todo lo que va por esa rama me encanta, odio el rosado.

- Tiene gustos bastante contrarios, seguimos– dijo Emmett y pasó la hoja.

Salían fotos de Marian y Rosalie bañándose en la playa con su mamá, luego con su papá y así pero en ningún momento salían fotos de Jasper.

- En ese momento estabas formando un berrinche en la arena– dijo Emmett burlándose.

- No para nada, pasa la hoja– dijo y pasamos la hoja.

Para nuestra sorpresa estaba Jasper acostado en una silla con lentes agarrando sol, pero todo serio, a su lado estaba Theresa también agarrando sol.

- Que seriedad– lo molesto Emmett.

- Ya que no me podía meter en la playa– contesto el aludido alzándose de hombros.

- Ya regreso, voy a buscar unas copas– dio Rosalie y se levanto.

En la siguiente foto estaban en el patio de su casa, al parecer cocinando a la parrilla y divirtiéndose, estaban Jasper y Marian acostados mirando las nubes, esta decía "¿Dónde está Rose?" ya que no se veía. La siguiente, y gracias a Dios que Rosalie no estaba en ese momento, nos hizo reír como locos, era una foto de Rosalie que decía "allí esta", lo que nos dio risa era que ella estaba con un traje de baño puesto y tenía unas bolas de anime rellenando las copas del sostén, tenía unos tacones de no sé qué altura, más altos que los de Alice, unas bufanda de plumas alrededor del cuello y un hermoso maquillaje, eso me sorprendió, pero Rosalie estaba perfectamente maquillada.

- ¿De qué se ríen?– pregunto Rose desde la barra cosa que hizo que nos diera más risa.

- De… nada– contesto Emmett a duras penas.

- Para ver– dijo y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Todo el mundo dio un brinco atrás, Marian y Jasper dos per sin dejar de reírse.

- ¡Jasper tu lo sabías!– chillo estérica.

- ¿Yo?− dijo el asiéndose el inocente, Rosalie lo golpeó fuertemente.

- Me agradan tus senos muñeca– dijo Emmett recibiendo un golpe de Rosalie y haciendo reír a todos.

- Cállate Emmett.

- Rosalie no te ofendas, algún día te lo podrás cobrar, todo las personas tienen un secreto o algo que en un momento dado va a servir como chiste, por mi parte te juro que nadie además de nosotros se va a enterar de esto– dijo Emmett abrazándola, no podía creer que Emmett estaba serio.

- No hablaremos– dijimos todos al unisonó.

- Ya me vengare, tú tienes una foto que no te ayuda mucho y tu también así que no me deben nada– dijo Rosalie señalando a sus hermanos– pero si se presenta la oportunidad me voy a reír.

- ¿Que foto tengo yo allí?– pregunto Marian señalando el álbum con desconfianza.

- Una parecida a la mía– le contesto Rosalie.

- ¿Cuál?– pregunto Mari y Rosalie pasó la hoja.

En esta Marian estaba muy parecida a Rosalie pero combinada con naranja y con un sombrero, si nos reímos en la anterior en esta nos reímos el doble, porque Marian trato de maquillarse pero hizo un desastre, no podía creer que pudiera reírme tanto.

- Estamos pagas– dijo Marian soportando la humillación.

- ¿Y yo que foto tengo?– pregunto Jasper desconfiando.

- Ya te la busco hermanito– dijo Rosalie y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Rosalie regreso tenía dos fotografías en la mano, en una estaba Jasper completamente vestido de negro, dormido en el piso de, creo, su habitación, se veía un televisor al fondo y parecía que Jasper estaba viendo televisión, con una botella de no sé qué licor abrazada, la imagen daba miedo.

- ¿nos tenemos que reír?– pregunto Emmett.

- Con esa no– dijo Rosalie y, primero le enseño la foto a Marian que salió corriendo hacia la casa, y después a nosotros.

En esta se veía Jasper dormido al igual que en la anterior, aunque ahora en vez de tener una botella abrazada tenía un osito de peluche abrazado, una frazada infantil y en el televisor se veía una imagen de Barney el dinosaurio. Así si daba risa, porque estaba Jasper todo serio vestido de negro, pero con el peluche abrazado y viendo Barney, por como tenía la cabeza, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

- Rosalie te pasaste– dijo Jasper rápidamente quitándole la foto de las manos.

- todavía no– Río Rose.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Faltaba eso– en ese momento iba entrando Marian con el peluche y la frazada en una mano y sosteniendo el video de Barney en las manos, la risa no se hizo esperar.

- Con Barney tocaste fondo– dijo Emmett señalándolo con el dedo.

- No voy a negar el peluche, porque si, es mío, pero debo decir que la manta es de Rosalie, ¿cierto Marian?– la aludida asintió con la cabeza– y el video de Mari– la chica se paralizo.

- Si el video es tuyo– dijo Rosalie.

- La manta tuya.

- No lo estoy negando.

- Cada quien tiene algo– dijo Jasper terminando la discusión y tomando a su oso de los brazos de Marian.

- Dime que no tenías eso en el colegio– le acuso Emmett asustado.

- No– contesto Jasper como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Por qué no?– le pregunto Bella.

- Porque aquí está más seguro, lo tengo como objeto decorativo, la razón por la que me gusta tanto es porque fue un regalo de nuestra abuela y al año ella murió, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella– está bien la cosa se estaba tornando deprimente.

- Esta bien, dejémoslo así porque tengo sueño– dijo Emmett bostezando– ¿qué hora es?

- Las…– Bella consulto su teléfono– las dos de la mañana.

- Vamos a dormir que mañana volvemos al colegio– dije y nos fuimos a dormir.

**JAJAJAJAJAJA… que tonto, pero me quería reír un rato, tal vez la foto no fuera lo peor (No lo sé, es mi opinión) pero para Rosalie es un duro golpe a su autoestima aunque cobro venganza, ¿Sera suficiente venganza para Rosalie?, pronto lo sabremos. **

**Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, no tengo excuse, Hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto, no les aseguro nada.**

**Recomendaciones: **

**Para los Jasper-Alice: **

**Mi otra historia," navidad en Londres", esa si la estoy actualizando más rápido, además pueden revisar mis favoritos, tengo muchos allí.**

**Para los Edward-Bella:**

**Les recomiendo las historias de jnnfrmrz, que es mí hermana tiene tres, uno de ellos tiene un solo capitulo "Navidad para recordar", las otras son: "Detalles ignorados" y "Estaré siempre contigo" además les puedo recomendar a Dayan Hale, muy buenas historias.**

**Otros:**

**Uno que mi hizo reír "Sonríe, el coco te está observando", de la misma escritora, "Lista de imperfecciones, por Bella Swan", "discusiones entre un hombre lobo y un Vampiro", "dracula yeyé", creo que esos son todos.**

**EL QUE TENGAN QUE LES GUSTE POR FAVOR RECOMIENDENMELO.**

**Reviews Por favor, creo que a pesar de mi falta me los merezco.**

**Las quiero, gracias por leerme.**

**Besos y vampiros para todas.**

**.hale.**


	14. regreso al instituto

**Capitulo 14**

**Regreso al Instituto**

**Bella POV**

Cuando despertamos eran las once, lo único que pudimos hacer fue correr de un lado a otro para que nos diera tiempo de comer, de arreglarnos y de irnos al instituto.

- ¿Bella que haces?– me pregunto de repente Edward echándome un buen susto y haciendo que todas las cosas que llevaba en las manos cayeran.

- Acomodaba mis cosas– dije mientras me agachaba a recoger todo, pero Edward como buen caballero me ganó la partida y las recogió el primero.

Después de recoger mis cosas, me ayudo aguardarlas de manera tan eficiente que a los cinco minutos ya tenía todo en su lugar.

- Entonces estoy lista para ir al instituto– dije desanimadamente.

- De eso quería hablarte– me dijo Edward de manera pensativa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bella es un poco temprano para irnos ya, son como las dos y nos dan tiempo de llegar hasta las ocho…– se interrumpió y quedo pensativo.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– Edward me tenía muy confundida.

- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?, no sé, tal vez al centro comercial.

- ¿Tú y yo?– pregunte, no era que me asustara esta a solas con él… bueno tal vez si un poco pero de todas maneras no podía hacerme muchas ilusiones.

- Si, ¿te molesta?– dijo mirándome fijamente, por un momento no supe que responder, su mirada me hipnotizo– ¿Bella?– pregunto devolviéndome en sí.

- Seria genial salir, no quiero ir tan temprano a encerrarme en una habitación, pero ¿y los demás que harán?

- Rose y su osito van salir juntos, seria genial alejarse todo lo posible de ellos, y Jasper y Alice van a irse al instituto a estudiar matemáticas, o mejor Jasper le va a explicar a Alice… ¡Ah! Y Marian va a irse al instituto a instalarse y a actualizarse– explico Edward.

- Perfecto, nadie me va echar de menos, ¿A dónde quieres ir?– pregunte inocentemente.

- A… comer helado– opino Edward.

- De chocolate– dije rápidamente.

- No pediría otro sabor– contesto con una sonrisa que me saco de este mundo, ¡demonios!, tenía que aprender a controlarme o Edward iba a pensar que era tonta.

**Emmett POV**

Hoy iba a salir con mi novia, así que tenía que arreglarme, podía llamar a la enana pero no me iba a sacar de la habitación por lo menos por lo menos en una hora, además, según sabia, Alice iba a arreglar a Rosalie.

Luego de que estuve listo me toco esperar a Rosalie por lo menos por media hora, pero cuando la vi sentí que toda esa espera estaba siendo recompensada; Rosalie estaba… ¡espectacular!, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, unas sandalias blancas también un poco altas que le daban un estilo muy sofisticado, tenía el cabello suelto y le caía en ondas por la espalda, una capa de maquillaje tan suave que había que detallar para darse cuenta, simplemente Rosalie me dejo helado no sabía que decir.

- Osito, ¿nos vamos?– dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pude ver como Alice bajaba detrás de ella.

- Si, por supuesto, ¿enana no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde?– dije al ver que parecía la cola de Rosalie.

- Solo me voy al instituto, no voy a salir– dijo con una sonrisa y maravillosamente se fue.

- ¿Al instituto?– pregunte curioso, Rosalie seguramente sabia porque.

- Jazz le va a explicar mate, tiene examen el martes y no entendió nada– dijo rose con una sonrisa, sabía que en ese tema había otro detalle ya que Alice nunca estudiaba, cuando llegaba el día del examen parecía saberse las respuestas, pero Rosalie no me quería explicar la razón de que a mi hermana de repente le dieran ganas de estudiar.

- ¿Nos vamos?– pregunte.

- Por supuesto osito– me contesto y me dio un beso para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Fuimos al centro comercial ya que Rosalie quería ver las tiendas, no me podía negar, era ella, era Rose. Después de caminar como dos horas por el centro comercial fuimos al cine a ver una película de vampiros que afición tenían por ellos no lo entendía, todo el día hablaban de eso, que si no era Crepúsculo, era Inframundo o Diario de un vampiro, no tenían más nada que hacer, además el único interés que tenían por las películas eran los protagonista, creo que es la primera vez que tengo celos de un personaje ficticio.

- Osito deja de quejarte por la película, tenemos media hora de haberla visto y todavía te estás quejando, estoy cansada de estar parada en la puerta del cine.

- Está bien, está bien, ¿vamos a comer algo?

- Por supuesto, pizza− dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

De allí nos dirigimos al puesto de pizza, la feria de comida quedaba cerca del cine y Rosalie al parecer tenía mucha hambre, se comió casi media pizza, me sorprendía que fuera así, no la consideraba una sifrina pero pensaba que para tener el cuerpo que tenía vivía en una dieta estricta, me alegraba que no fuera así. Luego nos fuimos al auto y comenzamos a besarnos, la verdad perdí la cordura, no podía creer que una chica tan fantástica como Rosalie, de repente el maldito celular de Rose sonó con todo de mensaje y luego de llamada, fue cuando Rosalie busco el teléfono.

- Es una clave que tengo con Jasper, si repica el teléfono por mensaje y luego por llamada es urgente y si primero es la llamada y luego el mensaje significa que no tengo porque interrumpir lo que estoy haciendo, es tonto pero así se que es mi gemelo el que se está comunicando conmigo, entre Jazz y yo siempre hay mensajes y llamadas– dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono para ver su urgencia, ciertamente no sabía que podía ser una emergencia entre ellos– "Rosalie se que estas muy ocupada y que no debí haberte interrumpido, discúlpame por eso…"– comenzó a leer Rose– "pero como sé que no estás dentro del instituto y no tienes noción del tiempo tengo que advertirte que son las 7:45 y el horario de regreso es hasta las 8:00, ¡apúrate! ¡Hasta pronto!"– si podían ver emergencias, automáticamente y sin que a rose le diera tiempo de hablar, arranque el coche.

- ¡No sé en qué momento paso el tiempo!– dije para distraerme.

- Yo tampoco, fue demasiado rápido, ¿Emmett te diste cuenta de algo?– pregunto

- ¿De qué?– pregunte pensando que había pasado algo por alto.

- ¿De lo mucho que me conoce Jasper?, sabía que estaba ocupada, me pidió disculpas porque sabía que me iba a molestar, me recordó la hora como si supiera que de lo último que me iba a percatar era del reloj y también me dijo el límite de hora porque yo nunca me percato de ese tipo de cosas– mientras decía solo se reía.

- Tu hermano da miedo– dije en serio asustado.

- ¿te digo algo que te daría más miedo?– dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Se ha dedicado a estudiarte a ti, porque si no te conociera no tendría porque recordarme nada, simplemente pensaría que estaba contigo y que tú lo ibas a recordar– dijo pensativa.

- En serio da miedo, pero sería un buen psicólogo le encanta estudiar a todo el mundo.

- Nunca se lo digas, el es tan porfiado como yo y apenas se lo digas va a cambiar de parecer y va a sentir que es demasiado obvio, hasta podría cambiar, lo sé porque cuando Jasper tenía diez años era el chico más alegre y extrovertido que existía, le dijeron que sería bueno para el trabajar con algo en lo que tuviera que socializar ya que se le daba muy bien, ya ves lo extrovertido que es ahora. Bueno no me quejo soy igual.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo antes era una chica estúpida, tonta, engreída y me dijeron que yo iba a ser de las personas que se consiguen un hombre porque tuviera bastante dinero y me iba a pasar de peluquería en peluquería, eso me ofendió, por eso cambie.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cambiaste?

- Emmett– dijo golpeándome en el brazo.

- Digo no, sigues siendo rubia y te conseguiste un novio con dinero– dije señalándome.

- primero: mi rubio es natural y segundo: Emmett no se cuáles son tus cuentas bancarias, lo único que conozco es tu personalidad.

- Si claro cualquiera te cree.

- Si quieres te lo pruebo, osito−dijo acercándose seductoramente.

- Mmm… sería maravilloso, pero no quiero llegar tarde, tal vez en otro momento− dije y Rosalie solo me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos al instituto, justo a tiempo. Eran las 7:50 cuando llegamos, ya estaban la mayoría de los chicos dentro, pude divisar el Mercedes de Jasper, y el BMW de Rose (ya que habíamos salido con mi jeep), nos estacionamos en un puesto vacio un poco lejos del instituto era algo difícil conseguir buenos puestos tan tarde. El instituto internamente estaba algo vacio, el pasillo de la biblioteca y el del comedor estaban llenos, ¡Claro!, los que dejaban las tareas a última hora y los que se habían establecido a la hora del almuerzo y no habían comido afuera, siempre era igual, Nos fuimos a mi habitación, en las que estaban Alice y Jasper "estudiando", con comida, música, refresco y demás, parecía un fiesta, pero cuando te fijabas en lo que estaban haciendo, si estaban estudiando, ¡me encantan estas reuniones de estudio!. Tome dos latas de refrescos, nos sentamos en el sofá y le tendí una a Rosalie.

-Gracias osito− me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Enana? ¿Estás prestando atención? ¿Tu?− dije para molestar a mi hermana.

- Si Emmett porque Jasper en un muy buen maestro− dijo Alice, bufe.

- Es cierto Emmett, cuando necesites ayuda pídele a mi hermana− Dijo mi Rose.

- Okey como tu digas, por ahora no necesito ayuda ¿y Edward?− pregunte.

- Por aquí no han venido− dijo Jasper mientras le daba un trago a su soda.

- Ven Rose vamos a ver si están en la otra habitación− dije levantándome y dándole la mano a mi novia.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y antes de salir Jasper le dirigió una mirada muy significativa a Rosalie, sabía que era exactamente lo que decía "contrólate", en ningún momento pensé en protestar por la manera en que trataba a su hermana, Edward era igual con Alice y aunque yo no la protegía tanto, si ella salía herida por un romance esa chico se las veía conmigo, porque a pesar de todo es mi hermana y la quiero; estaba seguro que Jasper no le iba a hacer daño a ella, porque él no es así, él también tiene una hermana y debe saber muy bien como es cuidarle y como se siente después, cuando le hacen daño.

Salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos a la mía, Edward y Bella tampoco estaban allí, no sabía que iba a pasar si llegaban tarde, creo que con una hora de retraso los castigaban, con más de una hora no sabía que podía pasar. Una vez adentro nos pusimos a ver televisión, yo estaba sentado en el sillón y Rosalie en mis piernas.

-Te quiero, osito− me dijo Rosalie de repente.

- Yo también te quiero, mi rosa− le contesta mientras la besaba.

**Marian POV**

No tuve más salida que venirme con mi hermano y su novia, ¡ops!, con Alice, es que así es mi hermano con sus novias, tan retraído. Al llegar al instituto me fui a la oficina de información por mi horario, mis padres ya se habían comunicado antes y habían anunciado que yo iba llegar con retraso al instituto, no hubo muchos problema porque iba a perder solo la primera semana y me fue anunciado que debía actualízame con mi compañero de habitación, como todos son chicos de 15 mas o menos, se escogió a un chico y a una chica para cada habitación porque las chicas tienden a ser mas ordenadas y dos chicos juntos serian un completo desorden, además lo único que había que compartir era a cocina ya que cada cuarto tenía un baño, es decir, que no compartíamos baño, las habitaciones eran tan raras, las de mis hermanos tenían un baño para tres, pero en la mía somos dos y hay dos baños, ¡¿Quién los entiende?

Llegue a mi habitación y abrí, era bonita de un color azul, a un lado estaba la cocina y a la sala daban dos puertas, supuse que una de cada habitación, la sala tenía dos sillones y un sofá como para tres personas, en el cual estaba acostado un chico con un cuaderno.

-¿Rosalie?− pregunto al verme, veo que conoce a mi hermana− ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo no me llamo Rosalie y si no me equivoco soy tu compañera− dije con una sonrisa, el chico parecía sorprendido, ni loca le iba a decir que Rosalie era mi hermana, primero quería divertirme un poco mas y segundo esa de verdad no era mi hermana (o eso quería yo)

- ¡oh!, discúlpame, en serio te pareces a ella; mi nombre es Seth− dijo levantándose y extendiéndome la mano.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Marian Hale− dije haber si adivinaba pero no, no sabe el apellido de mi hermanita.

- Disculpa por el desorden, nadie me dijo que llegabas hoy e iba a comenzar a hacer un trabajo, estaba esperando a un compañero pero él me llamo que no puede venir porque tuvo que visitar a su abuela enferma en Francia o al así, por eso…− Lo interrumpí antes de que me volviera loca, este chico si hablaba.

- ¿Sobre qué es el trabajo?

- Sobre Matemática− Jasper necesitaba tu ayuda.

- Okey, me dices de que porque necesito actualizarme y por favor te tengo que pedir que me prestes tus cuadernos.

- Si, por supuesto.

- Primero dame un tiempo para instalarme.

- Por supuesto, ¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el trabajo juntos?− me pregunto Seth tímidamente.

- Me parece de maravilla, ya regreso− dije y me dispuse a irme a mi habitación pero, ¿Cuál era?− disculpa, Seth, ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?

- El de la izquierda fue el que yo escogí cuando llegue porque es más grande, entonces el tuyo es el de la derecha que es un poco más pequeño, no sé si te parece bien, el tuyo tiene mejor vista pero yo quería más espacio, porque tengo la guitarra y los bolsos, además por consideración quise dejarte la mejor vista, que da hacia el lago y que esta hacia los campos de práctica y hacia el bosque...− lo volví a interrumpir, ¡demonios! este chico si hablaba.

- Esta bien Seth, tu llegaste primero y tenias derecho a escoger, además mejor así porque de ese modo veo a los chicos cuando estén practicando− dije con toda la paciencia que pude para luego desaparecer por la puerta de la derecha.

¡Madre mía!, este chico si hablaba, no era que me molestara, pero estaba segura que no iba a aguantar eso cuando estuviera de mal humor. Comencé a desempacar mis cosas, de hecho el cuarto el cuarto tenía un tamaño genial, una vista genial y todo en el era genial, hasta estaba pintado con mi color favorito: anaranjado. Después de desempacar todas mis cosas, tome una buena bocanada de aire y salí a enfrentarme con… Seth.

-Seth, ¿Entiendes todo lo del trabajo?− ¡Que responda que no! ¡Que responda que no! ¡Que responda que no!

- No, de hecho tengo algunos problemas− ¡Gracias Dios! Te debo una, ahora podía irme a la habitación de mi hermanito.

- Okey, yo puedo preguntarle a mi hermano que es un cráneo para las matemáticas.

- De maravilla, hay que hacer otro trabajo pero como me vas a ayudar con el de matemática, yo lo hago y tu se lo explicas mañana al profesor, es de la clase de español, ¿tienes algún problema?− ¿termino de hablar? ¡Sí! ¡Termino de hablar!

- No tengo ningún problema porque yo hablo español a la perfección.

- ¡Wow!, eso sí es genial, cuando regreses lo revisas para saber si está bien− dijo el chico rubio sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es lo del trabajo de Mate?− pregunte y me extendió una hoja.

Observe los problemas, yo sabía hacer eso, pero de todas maneras me iba a la habitación de Jasper, no quería a escuchar a Seth, me era insoportable.

-Adiós, hasta más tarde− me despedí y salí de la habitación.

- ¡Wow!, esta chica se parece mucho a Rosalie, aunque es más bonita y más amigable− escuche detrás de la puerta a Seth, sonríe ante eso.

Luego llame a mi hermanito por teléfono.

-¡Hola hermanito! ¿Dónde estás?− pregunte.

- En la habitación de Alice− me contesto.

- ¡ohhhhhhh…! ¡Qué bonito!

- Marian, estamos estudiando.

- ¿Cuál es la habitación?

- La 317, no está en tu edificio− me contesto Jasper.

- Okey, gracias.

Después de casi 15 minutos de búsqueda, conseguí la habitación. Toque la puerta y me abrió mi hermanito, lo abrace y entre, una vez allí vi a Alice y le di un abrazo, tome una soda y me senté en el sofá.

-Mari, una vez instalada, ¿me puedes decir que haces aquí?− me pregunto Jasper, parado todavía al lado de la puerta.

-mira, es una larga historia, si quieres te la cuento o me hago la invisible dentro de la habitación y tú sigues con tus estudios, ¿Qué prefieres?

- Hazte la invisible y yo sigo estudiando− contesto sin siquiera reflexionarlo.

- Jazz, yo quería saber que hacia Marian aquí− dije mirándolo con carita de perro bajo la lluvia, a mi hermano lo convencías con menos que eso y más si era de un ser querido.

- Alice, lo que pasa es que Marian se alarga demasiado para contar una historia y tú no tienes examen de historia mañana, sino de matemática− le explico Jasper usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder, la quería tanto que no quiera que reprobara, ¡que cursi es mi hermano!

- Jazz…− le rogo Alice a mi hermano.

- No− dijo Jasper enfocándose en el cuaderno que tenia al frente.

- Anda jazz…− iba cediendo.

- No, va a hablar mucho− volvió a decir Jasper.

- Jazz… por favor− poco a poco iba cediendo, ya se le notaba la duda reflejada en la cara.

- Alice nunca has oído a Marian contar una historia− Jasper estaba utilizando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

- Anda Jazzy… solo un rato, tenemos que descansar, ya tenemos estudiando casi dos horas…− Y con eso se derrite mi hermano.

- Marian resume lo más posible− anotación por parte de Alice.

- Lo que pasa es que mi compañero de habitación es la persona más molesta que existe, habla y habla y habla, y no lo soporto así decidí venir a hacer la tarea aquí− Mi hermano estaba muriéndose de la risa, ¿acaso tenía cara de payaso cuando estaba hablando?

- ¿Jasper de que te ríes?− le pregunto Alice.

- De que… Marian diga… que… que…jajaja− Este hermano mío− Marian es la persona que mas habla en el mundo, dudo que de verdad haya conseguido a alguien que hable más que ella− explico cuando se le acabo la risa, Alice se rio y yo lo mire feo.

- Hermano te pasas, por cierto, ¿Me ayudas con esto?− dije dándole la hoja, tenía demasiada pereza como para realizar mi tarea.

Jasper solo lo miro, creo que ni siquiera pensó en que me estaba haciendo la tarea, solo se concentro y tomo un lápiz para desgastar su punta contra el papel.

-¡Termine!− exclamo en menos de dos minutos, por eso adoraba a mi hermano, cuando no tenía nada que hacer solo tomaba un libro de ejercicios.

- ¡Gracias hermano!− dije levantándome y tomando la hoja− Alice si no te importa me voy a quedar un rato mas viendo la televisión− dijo y me senté en el sofá, mi hermano siguió explicándole a Alice, la cual dudo que estaba prestando atención. Alice tenía un promedio de casi 9, no podía entender como se suponía que su promedio se mantuviera de esa manera, se notaba que no sabía nada de lo que mi hermano le decía.

Al rato Jasper se levanto y dijo que ya regresaba que iba a buscar algunas cosas a su habitación.

-¿Cómo haces para aprobar los exámenes?− le pregunte a Alice, ella me miro confundida.

- Jasper me está explicando, eso hace que entienda y pueda hacer otros ejercicios, por ejemplo los que ponga el profesor en el examen− me explico Alice como explicándose a sí misma.

- No me mientas, se notaba de lejos que tu le estabas entendiendo a mi hermano, mejor dicho no le estabas prestando atención− dijo sin separar mi vista de la televisión.

- si le estaba prestando atención− dijo Alice apenada.

- ¡claro! A él y a su físico no a su clase− dije y subí la cabeza para ver a una Alice muy sonrojada.

- Yo…

- Alice yo se que te gusta mi hermano, no tienes ni que decirlo, yo solo quiero saber es, ¿cómo apruebas los exámenes?

- No sé, simplemente es como si las respuestas llegaran solas.

- ¿Cómo si supieras que va a ir exactamente en cada pregunta al momento de la corrección, como si vieras la hoja del examen resuelta en tu mente?− pregunte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?− me pregunto confundida.

- Me pasa lo mismo, cada vez que tengo que hacer un examen, también puedes prevenir caídas, errores y en algunos casos problemas− le dije.

- Son como visiones.

- Exacto.

- Yo siempre pensé que era única en eso, creo que a veces eso asusta a mis hermanos− dijo Alice pensativa.

- Créeme cuando te digo que yo he recorrido buena parte del mundo y no sé de nadie como tú o como yo, además mis hermanos también piensan que estoy loca.

- Ninguno apuesta en mi contra.

- Ni juegos ciertas cosas contigo, como cartas.

- O ajedrez.

- ¿Que te parecería un justo juego de ajedrez?− pregunte y en eso llego Jasper.

- Seria un placer− contesto Alice y Jasper se quedo viendo.

- Esto queda entre nosotras− dije y me despedí de ella− adiós hermano, ya es hora de irme− dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿De qué hablaban tu y mi hermana?− le pregunto Jasper a Alice.

- De nada− dijo Alice y me dirigió una sonrisa antes de que yo saliera.

**Edward POV**

La salida con Bella, fue la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido; la estaba pasando de maravilla. Yo quería conocer mejor a Bella y ahora lo hacía, yo sabía que Bella era una chica muy inteligente, nunca predije que fuera tanto, los conocimientos de la chica eran tan extensos, además me había enterado de que adora los libros clásicos como: Romeo y Julieta, Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, sensatez y sensibilidad, Hamlet, entre otros; además me dijo que le encantaba la música clásica, igual que a mí, y también algunos cantantes y grupos; Lady gaga, Linkin Park, Green Day, Paramore, Muse y muchos otros.

En este preciso momento estábamos comiendo helado después de salir de ver una película: Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del rayo.

-Alice iba a estudiar con Jasper, ¿cierto?− pregunto Bella probando su helado de chocolate.

- Cuando esa enana diga que va a estudiar no le hagas caso, su primera regla es: no estudiar; y la segunda es: trata de hacerlo si consigues un chico lindo que te explique− dije y Bella se rio− Está estudiando desde más o menos las 3 y a esta hora te aseguro que no ha entendido nada, lleva… − mire mi reloj− cinco horas estudiando, no va a aprender nada ni porque estudie toda la noche.

- Edward ¿Qué hora es?− me pregunto mirándome alarmada.

- Las 8:10 ¿porque?− me miro mas alarmada y entendí− ¡demonios!, el toque de queda es a las 8− dije y sin pensarlo dos veces me levante.

Llegamos al carro en menos de lo creí posible y aunque mi carro es muy rápido tenía que respetar las señales de tránsito, a menos que quisiera no llegar al colegio por estar en la comisaria; al llegar al instituto eran las 8:25, la última persona que quería ver estaba en la entrada, la señorita Ricci, la persona encargada de disciplina en la institución; su expresión era seria, era una mujer muy bonita, creo que al profesor de educación física le atraía, tenia ojos grandes color azul, piel muy clara y su cabello era color marrón claro, era una mujer alta y con buena postura, que para esta ocasión llevaba un vestido de coctel azul y blanco (al parecer estaba de fiesta), tapado por una chaqueta negra, sandalias plateadas y un bonito peinado, se esforzaba por verse bien y lo lograba.

Estuvimos frente al instituto hasta las 9 en ese rato habían llegado otros chicos, Mike Newton, me caía muy mal este chico, Lauren con Tyler, también estaban allí, Tanya e Irina y otros 15 chicos que no conocía; a esa hora nos dejaron entrar, directo a la oficina del director.

-Estarán castigados toda la semana, estamos hablando de que todas las tardes irán a detención y de allí se le dirá que deben hacer ese día; normalmente son arreglos para el colegio, el horario de la detención es de 3:30 a siete. Además deben espera a que llame a cada uno de sus padres para informarles la situación, con tres incumplimientos de esta regla podrán ser expulsados; se le recuerda a los que lo saben y se les anuncia a los que no que después de las 9 ningún alumno puede entrar a la institución y puede llegar a perder toda la semana de clases a menos que allá un justificativo para probar que hubo una razón para la falta− dijo el director sin interrupción alguna− ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un justificativo?− tres chicos se levantaron, le entregaron una hoja al director que este examino y los dejo ir− Señorita Denali tengo entendido que esta es su segunda falta− dijo el director y las hermanas Denali se miraron− Disculpen, Irina Denali− rectifico y la chica asintió.

El director llamo a su madre y las dejo ir, luego llamo a la madre de dos chicos que son hermanos y los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban claramente en la habitación, luego al padre de Tyler, luego Lauren, otros tres chicos más y llego la llamada al padre de Bella, no lo pudieron localizar, mi madre, ella quiso hablar conmigo, yo le explique todo y no me dijo nada exceptuando que no volviera a hacer. ¡Por fin! Salimos de la oficina, creo que me iba a volver loco eran casi las 10.

-Adiós Bella− le dije una vez habíamos llegado a la puerta de su habitación.

- Hasta mañana Edward, la pase muy bien hoy− dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro.

Me fui a mi habitación, en esta estaba Emmett viendo la televisión, me senté a su lado.

-Hola hermano− lo salude.

- Hola Edward ¿Por qué tan tarde?− pregunto y yo le explique todo.

- hare todo lo posible por no volver a llegar tarde en mi vida− dije− ¿y Jasper?

- En su habitación− dijo Emmett casi molesto.

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Porque entro a la habitación y Rosalie y yo nos estábamos besando.

- ¿Y?− eso no era lo único que tenían que hacer para molestar a Jasper.

- Estábamos acostados aquí en el sofá.

- ¿Y?

- Estábamos en ropa interior.

- ¡Emmett!− Proteste, ¿Quería que Jasper no se molestara?

- Nos dejamos llevar.

- Emmett sin detalles− le rogué.

- No paso nada.

- Pero estaban en ropa interior, Jasper tenía mucha razón en molestarse.

- si como sea, me voy a dormir solo estaba un poco preocupado por ti− dijo y se fue a dormir.

Me quede un rato viendo la televisión, no quiera ir a dormir además hacia un poco de calor, estaba viendo una buena película, aunque no sabía cómo se llamaba. De repente Emmett se paro como sonámbulo.

-¿Emmett?− pregunte.

- Tengo calor− respondió y bajo mucho la temperatura en el regulador del aire.

- Gracias− le dije.

- De nada− me contesto y entro a su habitación; hablar con Emmett como sonámbulo era mejor que cuando estaba despierto.

Termine de ver la película y ya hacia algo de frio, me dio algo de sueño y me fui a dormir porque ya era casi medianoche y tenia clases al día siguiente.

**Hola a todos….**

**Perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo por de verdad que me deprime mucho la cantidad de reviews tengo 13 capis y tengo 25 reviews, me da pena, me hace sentir que mi fic es el peor del mundo.**

**Si les gusto este capi por favor déjenme ****reviews****.**

**Cuídense, besos.**

**n. isabel. hale**


	15. un mal dia

**STEPHANIE MEYER es la creadora de estos amados personajes, yo solo escribo la trama :)**

**Capitulo 15**

**Un mal día**

**Rosalie POV**

Desperté y me sentía algo mal, además tenía frio; comencé a recordar la noche anterior, la salida con Emmett, cuando nos fuimos a la habitación, cuando Jasper entro, mi hermano debía de estar muy molesto conmigo; tenía un mal presentimiento, ya que así me sentía cuando Jasper estaba enfermo. Me levante rápidamente, me cambie la pijama y fui por Alice, mi hermano estaba molesto conmigo y no iba a poder abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?, las clases son dentro de dos horas− dijo Alice sin abrir los ojos.

- Alice creo que mi hermano está enfermo, acompáñame −le explique y Alice se levanto rápidamente y se cambio de ropa.

Le dejamos una nota Bella para que supiera donde estábamos y salimos rápidamente de la habitación; los pasillos estaban vacios, casi llegando a la habitación de los chicos, había una habitación y la puerta se abrió casi al pasar por ella, nos escondimos y de ella salió Victoria besándose con James, no quería saber que hacia allí; al pararnos frente a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos el frio salía por la rendija de la puerta; Alice abrió la puerta sin ningún problema y un escalofrió nos azoto; ¡Dios a que temperatura estaba ese cuarto!, vi la pantalla del aire y marcaba 10°, se estaban volviendo locos, ninguno de los chicos se había despertado, apague el aire y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano que Alice ya había abierto.

-Tiene fiebre− me dijo mientras lo tocaba suavemente en la cara, mi hermano temblaba de frio.

Alice consiguió una cobija y se lo echo encima, además se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo, se le notaba muy preocupada, estaba muy enamorada; revise en la maleta de mi hermano para buscar medicinas, como es tan propenso a enfermarse mamá lo obligaba a cargar con ellas, y salí a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

-Jazz, hermano, despierta− le dije suavemente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Rose?− pregunto y luego tocio.

- Levántate− le dije y con la ayuda de Alice se sentó− toma− le di las pastillas y el agua.

- Ya tenía casi un mes sin enfermarme− dijo tristemente.

- No es tu culpa, tranquilo, hay que llevarte a la enfermería− me senté a su lado con cuidado y lo abrace, junto con Alice.

- No, no quiero levantarme− se quejo.

- Mas tarde, voy a preparar algo de desayuno, Alice se queda contigo− le di un beso y me levante.

Prepare panques, a mi hermano le gustaban mucho; al rato se levanto Edward y casi pego un grito cuando me vio.

-¿Rosalie qué haces aquí?− me pregunto sobándose los ojos.

- Mi hermano, está enfermo− dije y seguí cocinando.

- ¿Jasper?

- tengo otro hermano en esta habitación.

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería− dijo Edward alarmado.

- Si lo sé, ahora está descansando, ya sé cómo manejarlo no es la primera vez que se enferma.

- Está bien, pero mejor será que lo llevemos antes de las clases; sino no podre ayudarte.

- muy bien, gracias por la ayuda Edward, prepare algo para desayunar ¿quieres?

- claro, déjame cambiarme− dijo y volvió a su habitación.

Al terminar de cocinar, fui a ver como estaba mi hermano, este dormía plácidamente abrazado a Alice, ¡que pareja!, ya le había bajado la fiebre, pero todavía tenía, le saque algo de ropa del armario y desperté a Alice.

-Hay comida en la cocina− le dije, ella se fue y me dispuse a levantar a Jasper− te saque algo de ropa, date una ducha para que comas algo.

Salí y comí con Alice y Edward, mientras esperaba a mi hermano, no estaba preocupada, conocía muy bien a Jasper y esto era solo una gripe porque lo había visto peor en muchas ocasiones.

-Edward ¿Quién bajo la temperatura del aire?− le pregunto Alice molesta.

- Emmett, pero fue como sonámbulo.

- ¿Y tú lo dejaste?− Alice estaba muy pero muy molesta.

- Estaba haciendo calor, no tenía ni idea de que lo había bajado tanto.

- Pues si, a 10°.

- Alice cálmate− dijo Jasper saliendo de su habitación− ellos no tienen la culpa− Alice lo abrazo, ya se había cambiado de ropa y tenía una espectacular cara de enfermo.

- Jazz come algo, tienes que ir con la señorita Clearwater.

- Ya me tome algo y esto ya me ha sucedido antes, me van a inyectar no quiero.

- de todas maneras tienes que ir, porque después te vas a enfermar mas, además necesitas una escusa para faltar hoy a clases.

- Está bien− dijo desalentado y se sentó a comer.

**Jasper POV**

-Jazz, hermano, despierta− oí la voz de rose y sentí como me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Rose?− pregunte y abrí al frente mío estaba mi hermano y detrás de mi abrazándome estaba Alice.

- Levántate− me dijo y con la ayuda de Alice me senté− toma− me tendió un vaso con aguas y unas pastillas que bien me conocía Rosalie.

- Ya tenía casi un mes sin enfermarme− die tristemente.

- No es tu culpa, tranquilo, hay que llevarte a la enfermería− se sentó a mi lado y con cuidado y me abrazo, junto con Alice.

- No, no quiero levantarme− me queje, todavía tenía sueño.

- Mas tarde, voy a preparar algo de desayuno, Alice se queda contigo− dijo y se levanto.

- ¿Te sientes mal?− me pregunto Alice cariñosamente, yo la abrace, me encantaba hacerlo.

- Si− conteste y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y ahora?− me pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Un poco mejor− dije y le devolví la sonrisa, me dio un beso en la otra mejilla.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si, pero déjalo así, no me gusta que me traten como niño pequeño cuando estoy enfermo.

- ¿no te gusta que te mimen?− me pregunto tristemente.

- Que me mimen, sí, no que me traten como niño pequeño− dije, ella rio y me abrazo más fuerte.

- Así está mejor− La abrace por la cintura y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro− tengo sueño− me queje ella volvió a reír.

- Duerme− fue lo único que me dijo y yo caí en brazos de Morfeo.

- te saque algo de ropa, date una ducha para que comas algo− escuche a Rose que me despertaba.

Como ella había dicho me fui a baña, sentir el agua fría encima de ti al estar enfermo era horrible, la sensación que te causaba en la piel es como si quemara, eso era porque tenias alta la temperatura y el agua estaba helada, me bañe lo más rápido que pude y me vestí antes de comenzar a temblar. Me vi al espejo de mi habitación ¡Dios! Tenía una cara de enfermo espantosa.

-Edward ¿Quién bajo la temperatura del aire?− escuche decir a Alice molesta.

- Emmett, pero fue como sonámbulo.

- ¿Y tú lo dejaste?− Alice estaba muy pero muy molesta.

- Estaba haciendo calor, no tenía ni idea de que lo había bajado tanto.

- Pues si, a 10°.

- Alice cálmate− dije saliendo de mi habitación− ellos no tienen la culpa− Alice me abrazo.

- Jazz come algo, tienes que ir con la señorita Clearwater− dijo Rose.

- Ya me tome algo y esto ya me ha sucedido antes, me van a inyectar no quiero.

- de todas maneras tienes que ir, porque después te vas a enfermar mas, además necesitas una escusa para faltar hoy a clases.

- Está bien− dije desalentado y me senté a comer.

Faltaba media hora para el comienzo de clases cuando me llevaron a la enfermería, íbamos Alice, Rose y yo; Edward se había quedado para despertar a Emmett y Bella (que había llegado antes de que me fuera), ayudándolo. Llegamos a la enfermería y allí había otro chico por un momento me vino a la mente que pudiera ser el compañero de Marian ya que ella no lo soportaba pero automáticamente cambie ese pensamiento, el enfermarme me estaba afectando el cerebro.

-Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí?− dijo la enfermera cuando me vio, ¡claro! Ella y yo ya nos conocíamos.

- Me enferme− dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿no te dije que no te quería ver más por aquí?− me dijo Sue fingiendo estar molesta.

- Yo no quería venir pero me obligaron− dije viendo a mi hermana ella me dedico una sonrisa.

- Mejor es que hayas venido, ¿Qué te paso esta vez?− me pregunto la joven con cariño.

- Mis compañeros de habitación bajaron la temperatura de aire mucho y yo soy muy propenso a enfermarte.

- ¿Tiene algún problema médico?

- Es asmático, tenía fiebre esta mañana− contesto Rosalie y le explico lo que ya había tomado.

- Está bien, la fiebre ya te paso, aunque te puede volver a dar, te recomiendo que te tomes dos de reposo y si quieres puedo dejar libre a tu hermana el día de hoy para que te cuide.

- Si por favor− dije y la señorita Clearwater comenzó a llenar los permisos.

- Bueno aquí están los permisos y tienen que firmarlo sus profesores.

- De eso me encargo yo− No recordaba que Alice estaba allí− Jasper, tengo clases y me tengo que ir, que te mejores, paso por tu habitación luego para ver como sigues, adiós− me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- ¿Tu novia?− pregunto Sue curiosa.

- No− conteste rápidamente y sentí como me sonrojaba.

- Su enamorada− dijo Rosalie y la mire feo, ella rio.

- ¡oh! Espero que no siga así mucho tiempo.

- Lo mismo digo yo− dijo Rosalie la volví a mirar feo y ella volvió a reír era frustrante.

- Bueno no los retengo más para que puedas ir a descansar, que te mejores− se despidió Sue y salimos de la enfermería.

- Viste que no te puyaron− me dijo Rosalie.

- Menos mal, lo odio.

- creo que a nadie le gusta que lo inyecten, pero tu deberías estar acostumbrado de tantas veces que te han tenido que inyectar.

- aunque no lo creas no− dijo y luego reímos.

Una vez en mi cuarto Rosalie me preparo un té que mi madre me había traídos de su último viaje a no sé donde, solo sabía que era un té delicioso, tenia canela y era como de durazno, yo lo adoraba. Recuerdo que a Marian le había traído té de mandarina y a Rosalie de manzana, al parecer mamá nos conocía porque el que me trajo a mí, no le agradaba a mis hermanas y así pasaba con cada una de nosotros

-Jazz quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer− me dijo Rosalie avergonzada− no quise hacerte pasar un mal rato.

- Rosalie no te preocupes, esa es tu vida y no me incumbe; además también has pasado malos ratos por mí.

- Lo sé Jasper, pero es distinto tu siempre me cuidas y yo…

- No digas eso− la interrumpí− tu también me cuidas a mí, como en este momento, tú tienes derecho a tener el novio que quieras y yo no debería interponerme, además así es más fácil salir con Alice− dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es enserio?

- Si.

- Te quiero hermanito− dijo y me abrazo.

Me quede así un buen rato hasta que me quede dormido ¿Cuánto más puedo dormir?, ni idea, pero me agradaba dormir tanto.

**Edward POV**

Emmett había bajado la temperatura, resultado, Jasper enfermo, que chico tan delicado, no tenía ni idea que por una tontería así se iba a enfermar, si es verdad que había bajado demasiado la temperatura, pero yo no me enferme, ni Emmett tampoco, así que no fue para tanto. ¡Claro! También tengo que pensar que no es su culpa, lo que pasa es que es extraño, impredecible. Ya el día de clases había terminado, no quería ir a la habitación, Jasper estaba allí y no sabía si a él le agradaba pero yo odiaba que todos estuvieran encima de mí, cuando estaba enfermo.

-Hola− escuche una hermosa voz.

- Bella ¿Cómo estás?− Le pregunte.

- Mal

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tenemos el castigo dentro de dos horas− me contesto aburrida.

- A eso, pensé que era otra cosa, me asustaste, como Jasper anda enfermo.

- A si, por eso no fue a clases, las chicas solo me dejaron una nota de que iban a tu habitación.

- Jajaja, mi hermana es así y supongo que Rose también, ¿Qué vamos a ser para pasar el tiempo?− pregunte.

- No sé, vamos al patio de atrás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver a los jugadores?− pregunte para molestarla, aunque sentía algo de envidia.

- No tonto, me refería por la parte donde está el lago, al borde del bosque, es muy bonito ese sitio.

- Esta bien, vamos a buscar algo de comida primero.

Fuimos a buscar algo al cuarto de Bella, los pasillos estaban vacios, llegamos rápidamente y preparamos unos emparedados, Bella, de no sé donde, saco un mantel y antes de irnos sacamos unas sodas de la nevera. Cerca de las canchas estaba lleno de personas pero cuando nos comenzamos a alejar la gente comenzó a disminuir y al seguir solo veíamos una que otra pareja; hasta que llegamos al linde del bosque y a orillas del lago, estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar más que a los ruidos del bosque pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perder de vista el instituto.

-¿Acá?− le pregunte.

- Si− contesto desanimada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que siguiendo por este camino hay un sitio al que me gustaría ir− dijo con voz apenada.

- ¿Es muy lejos?− pregunte porque si era muy lejos no podríamos ir, ya era la 1:30 y teníamos el castigo a las tres y media.

- De hecho no.

- Está bien, vamos.

El camino por el que nos internamos era sin duda invisible por fuera del bosque, no era coincidencia que ella supiera esa vía; caminamos como cinco minutos y luego Bella se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?− pregunte.

- Nada, por un momento pensó que habías regresado, ya vamos llegando.

Retornamos la marcha y luego Bella cruzo y se interno por unos matorrales muy profundos, yo la seguí con algo de desconfianza pero era como una pantalla y al cruzarla llegamos a un hermoso prado, que tenía muchas flores, moradas, blancas y amarillas, era un lugar hermoso, nunca había visto algo así.

-Bella esto es precioso− dije sorprendido.

- Si, lo sé, este lugar… es como mi lugar, lo uso para pensar, lo conseguí una vez que me perdí, cuando era nueva− explico recordando.

- Entonces este es tu prado.

- Si, aunque creo que más que eso es nuestro, ya que somos las únicas personas que estado aquí, o por lo menos que yo sepa− dijo sonrojada, se veía adorable.

- Nuestro prado, me gusta− dije− como tú lo quieres así, este será nuestro prado− le sonreí, tendí el mantel en el suelo y me senté junto con Bella.

Estuvimos un rato acostados en la grama en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario era relajante, tranquilo, lleno de paz. Mire al horizonte el paisaje era sin duda hermoso; montañas se alargaban hasta donde alcanzaba a ver; además, para que mi paz creciera, lo único que se escuchaba eran los comunes ruidos del bosque, la respiración de Bella, la mia y el sonido de mi corazón, era sorprendente no escuchar nada mas, ni el sonido de aparatos electrónicos, los coches, el sonido de la música, era como si todo se hubiera evaporado, era increíble.

- ¿Bella como conseguiste este sitio?− le pregunte luego de un rato.

-Bueno… yo…

- Si no lo quieres decir no te preocupes, era solo simple curiosidad.

- No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo…− tomo aire y continuo− acababa de terminar con mi novio James, él y yo no éramos compatibles; y yo sabía que estaba enamorado de otra chica, él me respetaba, es un buen chico, nosotros hablamos y nos dimos cuenta de que esa relación no iba a ningún lado; luego de que cortáramos me dirigí al lago pero había gente cerca, era un bonito día y yo necesitaba pensar, no podía, siempre pasaban personas, así que me adentre al bosque, pero cómo pudiste ver no se podía conseguir un buen sitio para sentarse; cuando llegue por primera vez no estaba tan tapado, se veía fácilmente y me pareció un lugar hermoso; el año anterior venia muy seguido, con un libro o algo. Como quería que este sitio fuera solo mío sembré la cantidad de plantas que lo tapan, sé que es tonto y egoísta pero este sitio es mejor que mi cuarto, que cualquier pasillo, que cualquier área verde de los alrededores del colegio, incluso es mejor que la biblioteca− me reí por el comentario del final.

- Sin duda tienes razón pero ¿porque me lo enseñas a mi?− pregunte y Bella se sonrojo de golpe.

- lo que pasa es que… confío en ti, sé que no le vas a decir a nadie, además de que eres el tipo de personas que necesitan un lugar para pensar.

- Tienes razón en eso, gracias por enseñármelo Bella, esto es hermoso− dije sonriendo.

- Lo sé− dijo un poco sonrojada, que linda.

- Vamos a comer− dije y abrí una lata de soda.

Estuvimos un rato ahí, ese lugar era mágico, pero se agotaba el tiempo y faltaban 15 minutos para el castigo cuando recogimos todo para dejarlo en la habitación. Cuando llegamos al aula de detención iba entrando el director, supongo que para decidir los castigo; de los que debíamos estar allí estaban pocos más de la mitad, Tyler, Lauren y otros 10, ni las Denali, ni Mike habían llegado.

- Todos ustedes saben porque están aquí− comenzó el director− Se les asignaran actividades en parejas cada quien escoja su compañero.

Obviamente mi pareja fue Bella y nos asignaron la tarea de ayudantes del teatro, salimos del aula de detención rápidamente y nos dirigimos al auditorio en la cual se iba a dirigir la obra, eran las 4 cuando entramos en la habitación llena de personas, el trabajo que nos asignaron era sencillo pero estaba seguro de que prefería cualquier otra cosa antes que eso. Bella y yo nos íbamos a tener que presentar cuando presentaran la obra, representando los importantísimos papeles de árbol y montaña, nótese el sarcasmo, en el cual teníamos que permanecer parados en el escenario todo en tiempo que durara la obra e interrumpir en cierto momento para decir monosilábicos que "expresaran emociones" según nos había dicho la muy apasionada al teatro la profesora Adams, mujer delgada, rubia de ojos grises, con una manera de vestir de los años 70's y una aptitud de lo más extraña; en pocas palabras esa mujer estaba LOCA. Para completar lo molesto que iba a ser el castigo Bella era un árbol que estaba ubicado de un lado del escenario y yo la patética montaña estaba ubicada exactamente en el lado opuesto, por lo que no podíamos conversa; estuvimos aproximadamente tres horas encima del escenario hasta que se hicieron las siete, la profesora dio por terminada las practicas mientras nosotros agradecíamos internamente.

-¡Chicos!– nos llamo la profesora.

- ¿Si?– respondimos al mismo tiempo mientras que nos devolvíamos lentamente estábamos locos por salir de allí.

- me alegra que sea parte de la obra es tan lindo, quería decirles que tienen que hacer sus disfraces– era una mujer muy agradable hasta que decía lo que para nosotros resultaría una pesadilla.

- Bueno… está bien– dijo Bella dudosa.

- Me alegro, hasta mañana chicos– nos dijo la profesora antes de que saliéramos.

- Esta mujer está completamente loca– dije de camino a la habitación.

- por supuesto que lo está, ¡estoy tan cansada!, Edward cargarme– dijo derrotada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada olvídalo, estoy tan cansada que estoy diciendo estupideces– dijo y yo reí.

- Vámonos a dormir– dije pasándole un mano por los hombros y caminando hacia nuestro edificio.

**Bueno chicas discúlpenme por no poder actualizar antes tuve un problema con mi computadora y eso me desanimo horriblemente, pero realmente no tengo una buena escusa así que se que no puedo exigir nada.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews el capitulo pasado, que si me pongo a ver fueron unas cuantas, asi que muchas pero muchas gracias.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya el capitulo va por la mitad, eso me hace sentir más tranquila.**

**Cuidense.**

**Xoxo**

**n. Isabel. Hale **


End file.
